The Magician Of Remnant (Rewrite)
by SomeSortOfWriter
Summary: Jaune realized that even with his Magic, he honestly had no idea what to do with his life. Being a fighter in the arena was nice, and the police were good too. But now, granted a new opportunity by Ozpin himself, what was he to do? Continue as he was, or pursue this new life and live out his old dream of being a Hunter? He supposed, he would have to find out for himself.
1. Second Place

**Change of plans. The Rewrite is now.**

* * *

Beneath the stadium was a room, prepared just for him. It wasn't too big or too small, but just the right size to be comfortable without getting too engrossed in, something that he could appreciate. It had the basic commodities of course; a comfortable couch that he was currently sitting on, a TV monitor that displayed the center of the arena, a mini-fridge that was stocked with non-alcoholic drinks of course, and even a locker room and maintenance area that he could prepare himself.

The person, the one sitting on the couch, was a rather young man. Eighteen years old at most with a pale complexion, and rather tall for his age group. His blonde hair met his shoulders and was in a state of both organized and messy. His blue eyes, deep and vibrant as the sky, were focused but not at all unkind. Princely, as his fans preferred to describe him.

His attire could only be described as black, a long sleeved shirt that matched his pants and boots. The only thing that wasn't the dark color was his double button hooded coat. Even then, it was a stark white, making the contrast of color incredibly obvious.

He rather liked the combination. It suited him.

Right now, he was leaning forward on the couch, elbows resting on his thighs and hands folded, his otherwise gentle face holding a concentrated look. His mind was a scramble of everything, one thought after another, some jumping across without even finishing. He was planning for the occasion tonight.

After all, in a few short minutes he would be called up to fight.

This wasn't his first fight or tournament, oh no. He's been in this exact situation many times before. Yet it always felt new and strange to him, no matter how many times it happened. The tenseness of his body, the shaking from the anticipation _and_ fear alike, the roaring and cheering that shook the walls.

To be honest, he doubts he'll ever be able to get used to it. Yet he found himself here as always. He wondered subcounsciously if it was an addiction. Whatever it was.

There was a gentle knock on the door, and it opened soon after. He turned his head up and looked.

There was a rather young woman in a gray uniform. Her brown hair was tied neatly, the organized style contrasting with the rather nervous yet excited look in her matching brown eyes. A small pair of horns crowned the sides of her head.

"Um," she began. Her voice was soft and shaking a bit, doing it's best to keep composure. "Jaune Arc? It's time."

A light shade of pink dusted her cheeks as the young man, Jaune, gave her a gentle smile. "Thank you," he said as he stood up from the couch.

_Now_ it was time. The moment of truth.

Jaune walked past her and made his path down the gray, stone hallway towards the arena. He was interrupted as the young woman spoke to him.

"Excuse me!" she called out to him a bit too quickly. Still, he paused in his step and looked at her. She stood there, one foot behind the other and averting her gaze. She fiddled with her fingers.

"Um, I hope you get to win this time," she encouraged him. "A-And even if you don't… you'll still be _my_ favorite."

Jaune stared at her for a moment, before sending a gentle, genuine smile her way. Another shade of red came across her pale face.

"Thank you," he said. He meant it, he truly did. He still had fans who showed their support for him, even with all his shortcomings. "I'll try and do my best, but I can't make any promises. You're support is _very_ appreciated though. I hope you'll keep on cheering for me too."

And with that, he bid her farewell and continued his walk to the arena.

As he walked down the empty passage, the cheers and sounds become louder. There was a light at the end of the tunnel. He felt his hands flex and clench over and over again. He took deep calming breaths, but still walked forward.

Jaune remembers the day he first entered this tournament. He remembered fighting to his limit and making his way up the bracket. Each foe was tough, but he stood up in the end, and each victory lead up to this moment. This time. This night.

He wanted to win. Like the tournaments all before, he always strove to be victorious. To be the last man standing. The true victor that managed to prove his power, his ability, and himself. He never held back, always giving his all that he had, even on the brink of collapse. All his effort would pay off, he knew it would. It _had_ to. Maybe… tonight was the night.

That was everything he hoped. Every single tournament. Jaune wanted to win. But want didn't mean that he _could_. After all…

"...And here in this corner is someone all of you know and adore! The young man who always does his best to attend every, single tournament on Remnant! Despite never being first, his determination and willpower has won the hearts of hundreds of thousands! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! It's the Magician, the Determinator, the Eternal Second Placer: Jaune Arc!"

...He was only second place.

* * *

Again.

He lost again.

It wasn't that he didn't try his best or his opponent didn't. They both gave it their all, and in the end both of them were exhausted and tired. From what Jaune learned, he was a retired Huntsman, nearing fifty, with a damaged leg. He remembers the tired smile and aged hand that helped him up, a congratulations on a well, hard earned fight.

Jaune tried to appreciate the sentiment. He really did. But there was still a small amount of bitterness and frustration in his heart wouldn't go away.

It was always like this.

Every single tournament, ever since he was thirteen and allowed to legally participate. Even despite his large Aura, even despite his costly but versatile Semblance, it was always the same. Fighting through countless foes in the bracket, ever on the cusp of victory, only to end up shorthanded every time.

It hurt him. Not that much though, he wanted to make that clear. He liked to think himself a happy and cheerful person in general, but the he kept the pain to himself, and it eventually receded over time, like it always did. But right now, it was present.

It was why he had a smile on his face when he took his opponent's hand and shook it. And it was why he kept on smiling when the cameras were all on him.

"An amazing fight as always Jaune," he heard the woman next to him console him. "I'm sure you'll win next time."

Jaune offered an off smile, still a bit put out from the finale. It was only about an hour after it ended, and it was his turn for the post-match.

"I appreciate it Miss Lavender, and there will be a next time, I can guarantee that" Jaune said as he gave a tired sigh. He brushed a hand through his gold, vibrant hair. He was all freshened up, due to the workings of his Semblance. "Until then, it's just another day in the works for the Eternal Second Placer."

Lisa Lavender was the one interviewing him tonight. They sat on velvet chairs and a small, low standing, glass table was between them. Her leg crossed the other as her hands were neatly folded on the knee of her violent pants that matched her suit.

She laughed at Jaune's small comment at the end, as did the audience, taking it as a joke and being good natured about his defeat. He wished he could call it good natured.

"I'd certainly hope so! Every single tournament you end up coming close, but it's always second place with you. But even then you don't give up! It's why you've managed to capture so many hearts after all!"

At that, Jaune could chuckle and give a genuine smile.

It was odd, everyone thought so, that a person who hasn't managed to win a single tournament, only second best, got so much attention. Perhaps it was because his name came up in the exact same spot in tournament results from all over, or because people were truly entranced by his never ending desire to win and to never give up. They all showed him their support, and cheered him on. That he would treasure and cherish.

"I am truly blessed that so many people can still be my fans and cheer for me, even though I just can't seem to win. I know that after every tournament, a lot of folk feel disappointment, and they have every right to. But I hope that I can still rely on your support for every fight."

"Those were very endearing words Jaune," Lisa smiled. "It amazes everyone how you can go to every tournament and be so full of hope, taking every defeat in stride and as a means to get better. Can you give any words of encouragement?"

"I don't see why not. Let's see…" Jaune leaned back in the soft chair as he contemplated his next words. He felt the words form in his mind, and soon came to a satisfactory result.

"Everyone knows that I first became a part of the competitive world when I was thirteen, which was the minimum age requirement. I wanted to start as soon as possible to see exactly how far I could go. I remember the first tournament and everyone's faces when someone so young could rush so quickly ahead. I was sure that I could win."

Jaune sighed in remembrance.

"And then I didn't. At first I was crushed, who wouldn't be? But eventually, over time I managed to come to terms with it. I moved on and thought about what I could have done differently, and just… acted on it. I trained in new ways and thought differently, then came the next available tournament and I made it to the finals there, too."

At that, his smile lost a bit of energy and brightness. A small bit of bitterness was there.

"And I lost that one too. For me, the cycle just repeats itself over and over again. Always on the edge of victory only to end up short. Second place every time. It's my title after all. But really it can be a bit sombering." He placed his hand over his chest. "I have a very fragile and sensitive heart that only take so much."

A small round of laughter came about, and he found himself chuckling a bit too. But he got back to his message.

"It can hurt y'know. Doing your best but still not being good enough. I have to face that every single time I participate. But still, I don't let it get to me, at least, not for long anyways. As important as it is to strive for victory and your utmost, failure is equally important. Failure means getting knocked to the ground seeing it all from another angle. Failure means knowing what and what not to do and finding improvements in yourself. Failure is learning, and _I_ am very good at failing."

Jaune concluded with a smile before realizing what he just said. "That… did not sound as cool as I thought it would."

The studio laughed and Lisa had to cover her mouth out of etiquette. Jaune sighed and leaned back in his chair again, his cheeks and ears a bit red, but smiling nonetheless.

"I-I think we get the message Jaune," Lisa managed to get through her laughs.

"Alright, alright, let me try again. The point is, don't let your defeats, your shortcomings, get in the way of your happiness. Take it all as a lesson to improve yourself, and keep advancing. Every misstep, take a look back, and learn. Do what you have to and you can win, no matter how small it is. Stand up again, and turn your defeat into a victory."

As he ended his revised message, the audience and studio clapped, some even whistling in approval.

"That were very beautiful words Jaune. That's all we have for tonight, everyone give another round for our special guest!"

* * *

Jaune took a breath and felt the cold, night air upon his skin. The chill that touched him sent slight shivers down his spine. Not too cold, but just enough to emphasize the warmth that his coat gave him.

After the post match interview, he bid farewell to Lisa Lavender and the studio of the Vale Central News Station, and was currently walking down the streets, lights of all sorts of colors blinking and flashing around him.

Vale's nightlife was something that he had gotten used to over the last two years. At the age of sixteen, he decided to purchase property managed to secure a home in Vale's Residential District. Though it took a lot of convincing for the Arcs to accept his decision, they supported him in the end. He should call them when he had the time, they no doubt saw the match.

Regardless if he won or lost, they still treated him as if he was their own, even letting him adopt the name. Before that, he was just an orphan on the street, doing whatever he could to get by until they found him.

But that is something for another time. Back to the nightlife.

Vale had stores for just about everything. Clothes, supermarkets, electronics, music, woodworking, restaurants, even weapon and Dust shops for Hunters and civilians alike. But what Jaune realized during his first year, was that the night was the time to unwind.

The streets were packed with all sorts of people, human and faunus alike. He saw three men in business suits carrying their friend who was clearly intoxicated, though all three of them were merrily singing some sort of song, if Jaune could surmise from the distorted lyrics.

Nearby he saw what seemed to be a dog faunus spinning a sign for a store he was advertising, and was doing so rather well if Jaune might add.

Further down the street, he saw a young human male attempt to flirt with a faunus woman in a business suit, who merely raised an eyebrow at him, but it seemed like she was humouring him.

The woman sighed and wrapped an arm around the young man and dragged him into a nearby hotel, a grin on his face as he pumped a fist in the air. She rolled her eyes, but Jaune could see a slight smile, alluring in nature, begin to form.

Well, Jaune thought, love came in many forms.

Another thing about Vale was the activities that were only available during the night. He had no idea how many bars, clubs, or casinos he came across in only a five minute walk down a street, but he was sure that there was a lot. In fact, there was one club in particular that caught his attention during his first year.

It was a mix of a dance club and bar. He knew when he made the rather risky decision of ordering alcohol when he was only around seventeen at the time. The man however, just raised a brow and made him his requested drink. If he recognized him, he didn't show it. Jaune was curious at the time, and though it was a bit strong it had a delicate taste.

He should visit again sometime soon. It also helped that he was entertained by two girls who decided to talk with him. They didn't really talk about anything specific, just a bunch of small nothings that they shared between each other. What were their names again?

Ah, that's right. The man's name was Hei Xiong, but he went by Junior, for some reason. The two girls were Miltiades and Melanie Malachite. Sisters.

One thing Jaune could say for certain, Vale knew how to live.

"Um, excuse me?" Jaune heard a voice behind him and turned. He saw a girl, sixteen at most, who barely reached his chest. She had short black hair, reaching her shoulders, and emerald eyes that lied behind glasses. She wore a school uniform, what school he couldn't tell, and she was blushing slightly.

"You're Jaune Arc, right?" she asked nervously.

Jaune gave her a disarming smile.

"Sure am. What can I do you for?" he offered. He learned that a casual, yet friendly attitude was the best thing he could adopt for a crowd such as her. Nervous yet clearly didn't want to make any offence to him.

She took a small gasp as she realized that, yes, it was _the_ Jaune Arc in front of her.

"Oh, wow," she was at a bit of a loss before she remembered what she was going to ask. On her hip was her school bag that she flipped open rather hastily. A moment later, a small notebook was procured within her hands.

She held it out towards him, who already had a smile on his face as he realized what has happening. This was not the first.

"C-Could you please sign this?!"

Jaune gingerly took the notebook from her and opened to an empty page. He needed no pencil or pen. Not with his Semblance.

A mere thought, and he felt his Aura shift, transferring and giving power to his Semblance, which breathed to life.

He put his right finger on the page and began to draw. The moment his finger touched and moved across the white page, a black substance traced it.

_Jaune Arc_

For his fans, Jaune would always add an extra step. They always supported him after all.

"So, what's your name?" Jaune asked the girl before him. She looked stunned before realizing he was waiting on her to provide her name.

"E-Ebony Clearhart."

Jaune smiled as he looked back at the page and began to write more.

_To Ebony Clearhart,_

_You might think that it's amazing getting to meet me, but let me tell you that I feel the same way. Knowing that I have your support even when I don't win is something that I will always cherish from my fans. I hope you live a long and happy life._

Jaune gave a dramatic swipe of his finger as he finished, before handing the notebook back to Ebony, who gleefully took it and hugged it close to her chest.

"T-Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Jaune smiled at the girl's enthusiasm, her nervousness replaced with happiness. "It's the least I can do for my loyal fan. If you're happy, then I can be happy too."

What Jaune didn't realize was that this little display managed to draw attention to the both of them.

"Hey, isn't that Jaune Arc?"

"Oh hey, it is! Hey man, you were awesome tonight!"

"You'll get it next time Jaune! I know you will!"

"Can I get an autograph too?!"

Jaune looked a bit overwhelmed at the sudden influx of people turning into a crowd around him. Still, deep down he was happy at having so many supporters, and let out a sigh as he relented.

"Alright, alright, no need to talk over each other, I'm not going anywhere. In fact I've got all night."

This was another thing he had gotten used to, and it didn't seem like it would be stopping anytime soon.

* * *

'From Dust Till Dawn, huh?'

Jaune looked at the store from the outside, the streets empty at this part of town. It blended slightly with a residential area, so it would make sense some people were in for the night. There was the occasional few on the streets, but otherwise that was it.

After Jaune finished appeasing his fans, which took a rather long time, he managed to walk a bit by himself afterwards. A quick use of his Semblance told him that it was 10:00 P.M. almost midnight. Right now, he found himself in front of this store.

From the outside, Jaune could already tell that this store was for Dust, but he could also see books and magazines and even snacks that hung on the shelves and stands.

Well, it wasn't like he had a curfew. Actually, he did, it was a part of his healthy lifestyle, but he was just so busy with the tournament and the fans that he didn't realize how much time had passed. Losing sleep didn't really concern him that much, nothing a short use of his Semblance couldn't fix.

Seeing no harm, Jaune entered the store.

The clerk, and Jaune supposed as also the owner, was an old man with graying hair. He had a red apron over a green shirt.

"Welcome," the old man said kindly to him. "It's not much but please, feel free to look around."

Jaune gave a smile and a nod in appreciation. He pulled his hood down and walked between the shelves, looking for anything in particular that caught his eyes.

Oh, Jaune made his way to the back and saw a refrigerated section that held energy drinks and soft drinks, along with different varieties of bottled water, tea, and coffee.

He didn't really drink tea or coffee. What really caught his eye was the apple juice.

Yes, the apple juice.

Was it childish to still be drinking apple juice at his age? Perhaps.

Did it take away the deliciousness? Not at all.

Was he going to stop anytime soon? Probably not.

Jaune grabbed a nearby basket and opened the door, immediately stocking up on all the apple juice he could grab. He might as well grab some lemonade too, and maybe some orange juice as well. The fridge, though still full, was missing a noticeable amount of drinks.

Hey, he was an adult. He lived how he wanted to.

Satisfied, Jaune turned back to the shelves and scouted for other things. Some snacks here and there and some books, but most of the stock was Dust.

Jaune had Dust and he used it well, if he did say so himself. But those were on rare occasions. After all, Dust allowed one to channel nature's wrath, to harness the primordial and powerful forces of the elements such as fire, water, ice and the like. He only used Dust when he was fighting and the occasional experimentation, but otherwise did well without it.

What Dust could do, his Semblance could do as well, though it did cost him precious Aura. Still, the point was there. He was also a bit of a hoarder.

Jaune head a bell chime, signalling the arrival of another customer. It was almost midnight, and almost no one was in the streets, so he peered over the shelves using his superior height, and saw who entered.

She was tiny and red. Those were the primary features that Jaune made out first. Sure, Jaune was tall, but even still this girl seemed to be short even by age standards. She wore a black corset and matching skirt with red frills. Her boots tapped against the tiled floor, and upon her shoulders was a red cloak that had a hood, and was adorned with two small silver crosses that clipped it to the corset.

Another thing Jaune noticed was the small, red, rectangular box that was placed on her back, directly behind her waist.

It was a weapon, of that he was certain. This small girl was a Huntress-in-training.

In fact, now that he observed her a bit more, he could feel her Aura. It was nothing to scoff at, that's for sure. Despite it being young, this Aura had seen combat against actual Grimm. Jaune himself could say that he's only fought a small handful in his life, so this girl was something else.

All this happened within a few seconds. As quickly as he observed her, he went back to the shelves, browsing away. She talked a bit to the owner, before skipping along the aisles.

Good. It didn't seem that she noticed him.

Jaune noted how creepy he must have looked, that he was relieved that the little girl he was staring at didn't notice him.

What he didn't expect at all was the young girl to now be in the same aisle as him. Though, it seemed as if even though he noticed her, she did not have the time to do the same.

This resulted in her accidentally bumping into Jaune, who was completely stationary at the time.

"Oof!" she grunted as she made contact, stepping back. She quickly regained focus and looked at what, or rather whom, she bumped into. She looked up, and up, not realizing how tall Jaune was.

They made eye contact, and blue met silver.

Jaune gazed back at the wide, silver eyes that were on the small, round, pale face. Now that she was up close, he actually astounded him given how youthful she actually was.

The girl recovered.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, a small blush on her cheeks. "S-Sorry about that! I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's fine," Jaune reassured her with a smile. "It was an accident after all. No harm done."

"Still, I should have been paying attention," she insisted. On what, Jaune wasn't so keen on. "I'm training to be a Huntress after all. We're supposed to be aware of everything around us."

"Oh, you are?" Jaune did his best to sound interested. Not that he was bored or had any other intent, but to humour her and just for the sake of talking. "For someone so young? You must be quite capable."

The girl looked bright at that. "Yep! You're looking at a genuine Huntress-in-training of Signal Academy!" She brushed her fingernails on her skirt, a prideful smile on her face. "Not to brag or anything, but I'm one of the best in my class."

Jaune raised an eyebrow at the display, amused but believing her. He felt her Aura earlier, after all. "Is that right? Well then, I'm glad that our future is being protected by such a capable fighter."

Ruby looked even more prideful and happy. "You can count on me! I gonna be the best Huntress the world's ever seen, and everyone will know the name Ruby Rose!"

Ruby Rose. So that was her name? It was very fitting given her attire. Jaune also noticed that this girl seemed to be the type to get excited easily and talk when she is. She was also honest with herself and made no attempt to hide it, something Jaune could find admirable.

"Being a Huntress huh?" Jaune let out. "It must be nice, having such a clear and defined goal that you've set yourself to."

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid I wanted to be a Huntress. Being able to fight Grimm and protecting everybody; It's everything I wanted. I only have two more years at Signal before I apply to Beacon Academy."

He had heard of Beacon of course. After all it was once of the prestigious Hunter Academies and was considered the best of the best. It also helped that his house was rather elevated, in a way that he could see the school from a distance, even if it was only a small image.

"Is that right? Well, if you do plan on attending Beacon Academy we might be seeing each other, since I live here in Vale after all." He gave her a hand to shake, the other obviously still holding his basket of juices. "I'm Jaune Arc by the way."

She happily took it, satisfied at making a new friend. "Ruby Rose, but you already knew that." She smiled, before a certain look came across her face. "Your name sounds… familiar."

Jaune raised a brow, and it had occurred to him that Ruby didn't really recognize him at all. At the corner of his eye, he saw a magazine stand that showed all of Vale's celebrities and individuals of public interest.

"I actually get that a lot. I hate to cut this conversation short, but I need to get back to browsing."

"Oh, right!" Ruby exclaimed as she lost herself talking to Jaune, realizing that she was here to buy as well. Sure it was late, but it was a weekend. Dad wouldn't mind that much right? Still, she should hurry up.

She quickly walked around Jaune and went to browsing the shelves, specifically the magazine section. Jaune watched her hand to reach out to the stand…

...Which grabbed a small booklet about weapons. It was small, but went into detail about the inner workings of certain weapons and schematics for them. Ruby, at this point, put on her headphones and quickly indulged herself.

Jaune would admit it, he felt a bit of disappointment. Oh, well.

Seeing as how he was finished shopping, Jaune made his way to the front of the store, ready to check out his items.

"I'll just be having these tonight."

"Certainly." The old man quickly took in the items and gauged the prices before putting them in a bag. The speed of which he did so made Jaune think that this older gentleman may have had his Aura unlocked.

"That'll be 100 Lien." The old man finished, not all shocked or phased that Jaune was buying practically 100 Lien worth of juice.

"Of course." Jaune reached into his pocket and with a thought, activated his Semblance. A moment later, a rather generous amount of Lien was found between his fingers, and he brought it out for the clerk, who was surprised at the amount.

"You can keep the change." For a person like him, money was something he had in abundance. Did it seem like a waste to spend so much each time he went shopping? Perhaps, but Jaune didn't really mind that much. Either out of generosity or believing that he wouldn't run out anytime soon.

"Thank you very much! Have a nice night!" The clerk was happy to have received the Lien. And if anyone was happy, Jaune was happy. He could smile at that.

He heard the bell chime behind him, along with a rather large amount of footsteps.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mister Second Place himself."

Jaune's eyes widened. He remembered that voice, that tone that was always condescending towards everyone. He smelled the air and sure enough, there was a new scent of tobacco.

He turned around and saw him. There was a large group of men in black suits, but it was the leading them that caught his eye. A man just as tall as him wearing an expensive looking jacket, white in color, along with equally expensive looking pants and shoes, both black. Around his neck was a gray scarf, tied in a neat knot that fit comfortably. His orange, cared for hair was topped by a black bowler hat. A confident, arrogant smirk on his lips.

He knew this man. During his time in Vale, Jaune made it a point to be an upstanding citizen, in any way possible. Helping the less fortunate, donating to charity, even attending parties. But one of the most active was the capture of dangerous criminals, with the permission and assistance of the Police of course.

But this man was the one who always slipped past him, someone who was definitely different than the other criminals. This man was not just a thief, but _the_ thief. And he made it known in his taunts. To the public, to the police, to the Hunters, and to him.

"Roman Torchwick?!" Jaune gasped.

Roman smiled. "So nice to see that you still remember who I am, Golden Boy. I was beginning to think that you've forgotten." He held a hand over his chest, the other held firm on his cane that Jaune knew was more dangerous than he let on. He was on the opposite end of it more than he'd liked to admit. Struck by it just as much too.

"And here I was thinking that you've forgotten. I mean, you come home so late and we never really talk that much anymore. But I'm glad that's not the case, given our history. Think of all the little memories we shared together."

Jaune's eyes narrowed and he felt his Aura come forth, ready to fight. "Like that time you punched me in the throat when you were surrendering? Or the time you threw me into a pile of Dust and proceeded to shoot me with an explosive shot? Or the time you _ran me over_ in your escape car?"

Roman sighed. "Ah, good times." He no doubt reminisced. "And just to be clear, you jumped in front of me, alright? That was all you."

"_...What, do you want?"_ Jaune's voice was tense, something that Roman seemed to pick up on, given his smile.

"Do have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"

Before Jaune could do anything, Roman closed the distance and delivered a strong left jab into his gut, before picking him up by the collar, and promptly threw Jaune out the window.

* * *

_CRASH!_

Jaune grunted as he hit the gray road, rolling off the shards and letting the force carry him. He spun his body and used the momentum to right himself into a standing position, if a bit disheveled. He saw Roman's companions come out the store, from the door and from the shattered window. They all carried swords and guns.

Jaune wiped his mouth as the men surrounded him, ready to attack if he made a move. He observed them, making sure that all of them had an Aura, and sure enough they all did. There was a lack of people anywhere on the street.

Good, it meant that he could fight without worrying that much.

With a quick flick of his finger, a bolt of lightning shot out and struck one right in the chest. He yelled before he was blown back, and Jaune took the opportunity to capitalize on the confusion.

Another use of his Semblance and Jaune felt his body move faster. A glow appeared over his limbs, and as it died it revealed segments of armor, protecting his arms and legs. He rushed to the nearest criminal, who tried to swing his blade on him. Jaune quickly stepped to the right and closed in, striking him twice in the face before giving a powerful blow to the stomach.

The man gasped and let go of his sword, but Jaune wasn't finished.

He quickly grabbed the criminal's arm, and sped over to another criminal, who was shocked at the speed. With a grunt, Jaune turned his body, and swung.

The man's legs struck the other one in the face as we was being used as a literal human weapon. He went down immediately. The person Jaune was using as a weapon screamed again, just as Jaune did, as he spun in place and built up momentum, before throwing him at another criminal. The bodies collided painfully, if the groaning was any indication.

Four down.

Jaune turned and quickly brought his hand up to block the bullet aimed for his head. Then again at his chest, then his legs, shoulder, neck, knees. Each bullet was stopped by an armored palm. He saw the one shooting him, and Jaune disappeared.

The criminal was shocked that the target vanished right before his very eyes. The shock soon became a fleeting thing, as he felt a sharp pain in his left side, before another hit him in the back of his neck.

As the man fell, Jaune quickly stepped back and repositioned himself. Now, his back was against the buildings and he faced his opposition, only a few remaining. He was in a less than ideal position, but at least he could see all of them. And if he paced himself, he could take them on, of that he was certain.

Not sure if he could take on Roman afterwards. _That_ would be an issue.

His thoughts were interrupted as a criminal came crashing through the other window. Ruby Rose's feet were connected to his face as she came flying out as well.

When they hit the ground, she kicked off his head and stepped gently on the gray road. Jaune watched as she reached for the strange, red object at her waist, and opened it. A symphony of metal gears and clicks, and the rectangular object revealed itself.

It was a scythe. Red in color, just like it's wielder, but much bigger than her as well. He saw that there was a scope and even a clip for guns attached to it, no doubt meaning that this weapon could change into a ranged form. She watched as Ruby, who was so small, twirl and spin the scythe around her body, unafraid of hitting herself, like a small dance.

She planted the scythe's blade into the road. Jaune couldn't help but marvel at her, as did the remaining criminals on the street.

"...Okaaay," Roman drawled as he observed as he walked out the store, looking at Ruby and the fallen men that Jaune took down. He didn't seem all that affected, but Jaune could tell we was getting tense. Roman looked at his men. "Well, I don't pay you to stand around and look pretty! Get them!"

At that, the remaining criminals rushed out the store and went to fight them. The two of them sprung into action as well.

Jaune shot two more bolts of lightning, which struck their targets. He leapt out of the way when they began to fire on him, and placed a hand on the road. A wall, the same texture and composition of the road, erupted from the ground, dividing them.

The young man took a moment to breath, before quickly taking his next actions. He called upon his Semblance yet again, and felt his Aura go down yet again. He felt everything within his vicinity. Roman and his men, Ruby Rose, the people inside their homes waking up to the sounds of the fight, the individual leaves on the trees.

Now that he knew their locations without having to see them, he could act.

Another use of his Semblance and Jaune took up a stance before he began to punch the wall at rapid speeds. Segments the wall shot out and hit the criminals, Roman quickly stepping back inside the Dust shop to avoid getting hit. Their bodies were pelted mercilessly as Jaune refused to lessen his strength or speed. He could hear flesh being bruised and even some bones crack. He winced at that, but these people brought it upon themselves.

Aside from that, though he couldn't see her, he could _feel_ Ruby fight.

As a criminal approached and took a swing, she dodged by jumping over the shaft of her scythe, still embedded in the ground, and spun her boots made contact with the man's face. She jumped back and took her scythe with her, twirling it until the blade was behind her.

With a finger on the trigger, Ruby fired.

The recoil of the gun proponent of her scythe was enough to make her spin, but Jaune realized that she actually turned it into an advantage. Her scythe spun with her as she used the force to crash the blunt end of her scythe into a criminal, sending him flying into the air. She didn't lose any energy as she slammed another one into the ground, with so much force that it ended up breaking the road.

Jaune felt her quickly fire again, dashing across the road and towards another hapless criminal, who she tripped and sent into the air. As she sped past, she planted her scythe into the ground yet again, and used it to turn herself around. As she did, she brought her scythe from out of the ground again and leapt up into the air and kicked the man back into the ground.

He wished that he could have seen it with his own eyes.

With a final punch, another bit of earth was sent flying out. A grunt was heard soon after, followed by a thud. Feeling no one else standing, save for him and Ruby, he collapsed the wall, which turned into a pile of rubble.

He could tell that he and Ruby were a bit out of breathe, but the work was done. Unconscious bodies littered the street, weapons also thrown about everywhere.

"You were worth every cent," Roman said sarcastically as he walked out the store, looking at his fallen men. "Truly, you were."

Jaune walked forward and Ruby looked at him with wide eyes, then at the men that he had taken down. Huh, it didn't seem like she realized that he was fighting too. Oh well, it didn't really matter that much.

"Give it up Roman," Jaune ordered the dapper thief to stand down. "You're outnumbered two-to-one, and I'm sure that people are starting to wake up. Someone's bound to call the police, or perhaps even a Hunter. Stand down while you can."

He only received a chuckle from the orange headed man.

"Is that right?" Roman grabbed the cigar from his mouth and dropped it on the floor, using his cane to put it out. "Well Golden Boy." He turned to look at Ruby as well. "Little Red. If it's all the same with you, I think tonight was plenty of fun. So much excitement and flare and unconscious bodies all around! But I think we've all had enough, and all of would like to get back to our own business." Roman shrugged. "So, how about we just walk away from all this, hm?"

Jaune shot him an incredulous look. "Do you really think that you can get away with this? That either of us are just going to let you go?"

Roman laughed again. "Good old Jaune, always playing the hero to the everyday people. Always the voice of justice just aching to put away and punish the no good felons like me."

"We live in a society Roman," Jaune spoke back. "People need to come together to survive and live, but for that to happen there needs to be rules. What is and isn't allowed. What's good and what's wrong. There needs to be standards and laws in place so that there can be security and morality. Laws and regulations are what bind us, and by committing crimes you must be punished. That's how it is."

Roman laughed even harder, before sending him a condescending yet burning look his way. "Man, I knew you liked to play pretend hero, but this is just _rich!_," Roman said scathingly. He gestured to the bodies of his men. "Alright then, tell me, do you think that what you did just now is heroic? Beating my men up until they were unconscious, battered, and bruised? How it this form of violence any better than mine?"

"That's different," Jaune defended himself, but Roman didn't let up.

"Really? I don't think so. Okay, what about the fact that the so called 'government' does whatever it can to help the big businesses like the Schnee Dust Company flourish and cash in on the winnings, but does nothing when they bully smaller competitors into submission? Or how about the fact that the police are willingly let things go when you just flash them the right amount of Lien in their eyes like a prostitute? And why not, let's get race into it. How about the fact everyone can just avert their eyes whenever they see a faunus get the life kicked out of him, but the moment he hits back all of a sudden it's a scandal? Where's your justice then?"

"..." Jaune was silent at the volley of questions Roman hurled at him, unable to find a true answer. His silence made Roman smile.

"The big companies get what they want while stepping on the little people. You can't rely on the police when money is the only language people can understand. And you certainly can't count on the so called 'goodwill' of others when all they can do is hate each other just because they look different. See, that's the thing about living in a society Jaune; It only appeals to those who can afford to live and play by the rules."

Roman sighed as he brought both hands on his cane, leaning on it.

"And even then, that's not true. It's the people who have connections and sway that make the rules. It's the people's opinion whether or not something is right or wrong. A man will be hated if the public thinks he deserves to be hated."

He sent a dark glare to the both of them.

"The popular will win and the hated will lose. You kids want the truth, here it is."

He brought his cane to the air and pointed at them.

"_There's no such thing as truth or kindness in this rotten world."_

…

"You're wrong."

Roman and Jaune turned to look at the girl in red, a fierce look in her eyes and determination on her face.

"Care to repeat that, Little Red?" Roman said, irritated at being questioned.

"I said you're wrong!" Ruby said even louder. "There is such a thing as truth and there is kindness in the world, you just don't want to see it! You act like it's natural for everyone to be cruel and selfish just so you can do whatever you want without caring about anyone else! I've seen bad people brought in and faced justice, and I've seen the kindness of others, so don't you say things like it doesn't exist at all!"

Roman was amused that a young girl held such a childish view of the world.

"Were you even listening to what I just said? Like I just told you-"

"Shut up!" She yelled, and Roman actually did, his eyes a bit wide at being so blatantly ordered to stop talking by someone so young.

"Of course I was listening! I'm not saying that there aren't bad people in the world, I'm saying that you're wrong for believing that there isn't any good in it at all!" She gripped the shaft of her scythe tighter. "My family, all of them are Hunters. My dad's a Huntsman and so is my uncle, my sister is training to be a Huntress and so am I! We're all Hunters because we want to fight Grimm and protect everyone, to make this world a better place! My mom… she died fighting. She died doing what she loved, giving hope to others and never giving up, and I'm proud to be her daughter!"

She readied her scythe and faced off Roman.

"So hearing you talk like truth and good not existing is something I can't just sit here and take! You're going down, and you're going to face justice!"

Roman stared blankly at the girl in front of him, unable to comprehend how someone could say such things and earnestly believe them.

"Even if it's pointless," Roman turned to Jaune. "Even if we end up not changing a single thing, it's not worthless. We'll do whatever we can until we can find the truth. It's what gives meaning to life, to keep searching for something _real._ And it's kindness from others that give us the strength to push on. It's kindness and acceptance from others that's kept me going on, even when I fail every time. For myself and for them, I am not giving up. Stand down Roman," Jaune ordered again, a strong look in his eyes. "It's _over._"

Roman's head snapped back and forth between the two of them, wondering if this was actually happening right now. Sure enough, it was. He sighed as he brought his left hand up to rub his eyes.

"You stupid, childish kids. Always saying that you can be the hero and save everyone. Alright then," he looked over at Jaune, before he smiled maliciously. "How about you go and save _her_."

The effect from Jaune's Semblance was still active. He felt Roman reach into his pocket, and he felt the Red Dust Crystal that he placed within his fingers. He was planning something, he knew that.

It was proven true, when Roman turned to Ruby and threw the Dust crystal at her, and brought up his cane.

Jaune's eyes widened, before he dashed over to Ruby in a panic, who was taken off guard by the quickness of the actions. He stood over her and activated his Semblance once more.

Roman fired, and the missile stayed true to its target and hit the crystal directly.

_**BOOM!**_

An explosion of fire came forth, a wave of heat spreading over the entire street and neighborhood. Windows from homes and cars were shattered and alarms were set off. The two were at the center of it all, completely engulfed by the blazing inferno.

Roman observed the scene of catastrophe before him, before quickly sprinting off to make his escape. Those two were definitely still alive, so long as they had Aura. They'd be in a world of hurt, but regardless, he had an exit to make before they could notice.

* * *

The flames died and soon enough, the smoke did as well. At the center of the explosion was a strange, golden sphere that might have glowed vibrantly if it didn't take on the attack. It was transparent enough that one could see Jaune Arc, his hand stretched outward, and Ruby Rose, who closed her eyes and shielded herself from the direction of the shot.

"Ah…" seeing the danger pass, Jaune dropped his arms and kneeled, taking short respite. The sphere disappeared as well. His Aura was going down, not even half remaining. Stil, there was work to be done, Roman was getting away.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes, wide and shocked that she was somehow alright. She looked around the smoke and saw the damage, before looking at the ground around her.

A perfect, unburned circle in the center of the street, destroyed and covered in a black layer from the fire. Then, she noticed Jaune who was on his knee.

"Jaune!" she cried as she ran to his side, inspecting him for any serious damage. Luckily she found none. "Are you alright?!" she still thought it was appropriate to ask.

"I'm… I'm fine," Jaune assured her. "I just need a moment to catch my breath, my Semblance takes a lot out of me. You should go find Roman."

Ruby had so many questions, but even she could understand the direness of the situation. "I-I don't know where he went."

Jaune searched deep in his mind, the effect of his Semblance slowly fading away, and the amount of entities and items he could feel was slowly starting to disappear. He could have used it again, but he felt the need to conserve Aura at the moment.

Still, he concentrated and felt a figure running away. To the west it looked like. Then it was gone, the effect had officially ended.

"That way," Jaune pointed, his arm a bit shaky. "I'll catch up when I can, just go on without me."

Ruby looked where Jaune pointed before reaching into the pocket of her skirt and brought out a small white device. She opened it and a holographic screen expanded. She tapped on it a few times before running in the direction Jaune pointed.

"Hello, police?! There was a robbery and my friend needs an ambulance! I'm chasing after one of…" her voice slowly became muffled before she sped into the distance, until he heard no more.

Minutes had passed, and Jaune soon found the strength to stand up again, having recovered what little Aura he could. He looked over the unconscious men before spending the next few moments rounding them up and tying them together, with a little help from his Semblance. Chains of metal held quite firm.

Jaune walked slowly in front of the store, and sighed knowing what had to be done next. He felt his Aura drop again as he willed his desire into the world. The shattered glass on the floor slowly floated upwards, as if being guided by an unseen force, and began to make its way to the frames. They began to cling and mend together, before the windows were fully fixed, as if nothing happened at all.

He walked inside.

"Excuse me, but you can come out now."

The owner shakily stood up from behind the counter that he was hid all this time. He looked shocked at the fixed windows, but also saw the men round up from the outside.

"T-Thank you," he stuttered. "The both of you. The two of you saved my store."

Jaune gave a weak smile. "Don't worry about it. All in a day's work. The police are on their way, so it'll be fine."

He sighed as he bent down to where he put his basket, which was strangely untouched. He picked it up and walked outside the store, before sitting on the sidewalk. He uncapped his bottle of apple juice and drank greedily. A breath escaped him as he put the bottle back down, and observed the carnage.

People were starting to gather, and some were actually taking pictures, both of him and the destruction. They showed concern, and asked if he needed help, but Jaune just gave a smile and wave of his hand, assuring he was fine and that was already on the way. He'd need to fix the street later, along with the cars and the rest of the windows that were shattered. It would use up his Aura, but was something that he needed to do.

He would have went with Ruby, going after Roman. He really would have, but his Semblance demanded much, and he used up it a lot tonight. Both at the finale of the tournament and here. He just couldn't afford to do anything more intense. This was all he could do at the moment.

Still not good enough.

Still just Second Place.

* * *

"_It was just last night that the infamous criminal and thief, Roman Torchwick, attempted to rob a Dust store at around 10:00 P.M."_

Jaune's home was in the residential district, located on an elevated plot of land that gave him a rather generous view of Vale, especially in the morning. It was a moderate size for a three storey house, and had many vacant rooms that he had no actual use for.

He was inside his spacious dining room, in the kitchen and currently making breakfast. His sleepwear consisted simply of black sweatpants and white top. The TV in the living room was on for him to see the morning news, he found himself listening to the incident last night.

"_Reports from the police say that the Torchwick and the men that were with him threatened the owner, and demanded that all the Dust was to be handed over to him. Strangely enough, the owner claims that while he offered Lien, it was not taken."_

After repairing what he could, the police and ambulance arrived on the scene, apprehending the criminals and patching Jaune up. They were rather familiar with each other, since Jaune had helped the police on occasions, and the questioning and information gathering went smoothly. He was released shortly after.

He removed the bacon from the pan and set it on a plate to the side. He began to grill the sausages next.

"_However, his attempt at robbery was interrupted by the actions of two heroic, young individuals who were also in the store that night."_

A picture of himself and Ruby were presented on screen, their names directly below their images.

"_Ruby Rose; a fifteen year old Huntress-in-training at Signal Academy, and Jaune Arc; known celebrity and competitive tournament fighter, more commonly known by his titles as 'The Magician,' and 'Eternal Second Placer.' Just hours before was also the end of the regional tournament, where Jaune fought in the final round, but unfortunately lost. Hours after the match, Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose found themselves in the Dust store and tried to apprehend Torchwick, who sadly remains free."_

It was a shame that Ruby didn't manage to catch him. But then again, this was Roman Torchwick, a self proclaimed master thief that wasn't necessarily untrue. He was a tough fighter as well, and he considered themselves lucky that Roman was content with fleeing than fighting.

Ah, the sausages were done. He put them on the same plate as the bacon, before putting the pan back on the stove and cracked the eggs.

The image on the TV changed to the store, and on it was the kindly old man from last night.

"_Could you describe what happened last night for us, in your own words?"_

"_It was just another night for me. My store sold Dust and other things that people might be interested in and this young man and woman entered the store. About a few minutes after that, Torchwick and his men came in, and punched the young man and threw him out the window. After that he threatened me to hand over all the Dust I had. Then all of a sudden I saw the young man start fighting in the street and the girl in red began fighting and joined him too. I don't know much after that, they all rushed out and I was hid behind the counter. I heard a loud explosion, and everything went quiet. After that, the young man came into my store and just began to fix up everything, he told me the police were on the way. Those two saved my life and my store. If either of them are hearing this, I want you to know that I'm grateful."_

Jaune smiled as the old man thanked him. It was always a nice feeling.

The scene changed again to the street, alongside it was pictures from last night showcasing the damage.

"_After interfering with Torchwick's attempt at robbery, Miss Rose made to pursue while Mister Arc began to mitigate and repair the damage done in the ensuing fight."_

A video began to play, no doubt taken from a scroll, that showed him waving his hands through the air, his hands giving off a slight glow. The rubble from the street began to meld back into the ground, the shattered windows fixed themselves into their frames on the cars and windows, and even the seared and dented cars looked as if time was flowing backwards, the damage slowly reverting until it was gone.

"_Though distressed at the incident, the residents are grateful that Mister Arc took the time to repair and control the damage, allowing them to continue their daily lives without having to file any legal forms or payments for repairs and otherwise."_

The image changed again to show a variety of online posts, videos, and the like

'_Second place on the charts, first place in our hearts.'_

'_Magic Man knows no bounds.'_

'_Jaune! Jaune! #1'_

'_Have you ever looked at a man who was so pure that you started crying?'_

Those were a few that he could make out. Jaune put a hand over his mouth and blushed at the praise and display of gratitude, but had a smile nonetheless.

"_Many find it relieving that someone so young is dedicated to the public service of others. His strength of character and selflessness has inspired many people of his generations who are aiming for social professions such as police officers, doctors, firemen, and even Hunters-in-training. We're lucky to have you Jaune. This is Lisa Lavender, back to the newsroom."_

The tune played and Jaune removed the eggs from the pan into another plate. Satisfied, he brought the pan over to the sink and began cleaned it, before stowing it away and made his way to the dining table, his breakfast complete.

Toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, and a cup of apple juice, freshly chilled. It was perfect.

Jaune took a fork and brought a sausage to his mouth and ate it. He savored the taste as he didn't really eat dinner last night, so this was fulfilling.

_Ring~ ring~ ring~_

Jaune was interrupted in his breakfast as his home phone began to ring. He looked at it for a moment before swallowing and took a sip of his apple juice before walking over and looking at the caller ID.

_BEACON ACADEMY._

Jaune blinked for a few moments before he cleared his throat, and pressed a button, letting the call go to speaker.

"This is Jaune Arc speaking. How can I help?"

"_Good morning Mister Arc, it's a pleasure to finally speak with you. This is Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy."_

Jaune was silent for a moment.

"...Is this a prank?"

"_I assure you this is no jest. Though I understand your disbelief. If you need confirmation, you need but to look outside. Specifically from your bedroom balcony."_

Jaune stared blankly, before picking up the phone and walking upstairs to his bedroom. It was a cordless phone that had a wide range, so he could continue talking if he needed to. As he made his way into his bedroom, he opened the balcony doors.

He was greeted by a gorgeous view of morning Vale, the sun shining down on the city. The breeze from his elevation along with from the sea gave a pleasant atmosphere, and there was some chairs that he could sit on to enjoy himself.

In the distance, be could see a small building over a wide ravine that gave way to the water beneath. Beacon Academy.

"_Ah yes, very good. I can see you."_ Jaune heard Ozpin over the phone.

"What are you saying? Seeing me from where?"

"_Why, from Beacon of course."_

Jaune was silent again. He heard Ozpin chuckle.

"_If you're still in disbelief, why not just look closer. Surely your Semblance can allow you to do so."_

Jaune moved the phone away from his ear and stared at it, before looking back at Beacon. Look closer? What was he trying to say?

…

Wait…

Was he trying to imply that…

…

Jaune brought his free hand over his eyes, and felt his Semblance come to life. He looked at the top of the tower that stood over Beacon, where Ozpin was said to operate. Then, he felt his Semblance work itself.

His vision became enhanced. The ever distant image that Beacon used to be, became closer, closer, and closer. Soon, Beacon's tower was directly in front of him. Visually at least.

Jaune's jaw dropped.

On the tower balcony was a man with gray hair and eyes the color of the earth, along with spectacles. He wore a neat and refined suit that was a deep shade of green that Jaune believed could only be found in nature.

It was Ozpin.

It was Ozpin who was sitting in his own chair on the balcony, a phone in one hand and a mug in the other.

He smiled, and moved his mouth. The sound carried over the phone.

"_Can you see me?"_

"...Yeah," Jaune said slowly, amazed and a bit scared.

"_I apologize for taking up your time on this fine morning, but I would actually like to meet with you in person. I called you in the hopes of arranging a meeting?"_

"...Uh, sure."

"_Excellent. Today won't do however. Hmmm…"_ Ozpin hummed over the phone, and Jaune actually saw him put his mug down and hold his chin as he thought. "_How about the day when Beacon becomes open for the new students. Surely you'll be able to meet with me then?"_

"...Yeah, I'll uh… figure something out."

"_Splendid. Well I'm afraid that's all the time I have. I hope to see you soon."_

He watched Ozpin hit a button his phone. He heard the line go dead. He watched Ozpin wave, pick up his mug, and walk back into his office. Jaune let go of his Semblance and his vision slowly returned to normal. He stood there on his balcony alone.

Jaune let out a breath. It wasn't a sigh, but more like witnessing an event so out of the ordinary that you couldn't help but empty yourself in disbelief. He brushed a hand through his golden hair, before walking back inside, making his way to see if he had anything important scheduled for the future.

He needed to get ready. Both for today and for the day he goes to Beacon.

* * *

**Sorry to disappoint anyone who was following my other story, but I promise that this one will be different. It will relatively follow canon, but there will be differences in the story.**

**1\. There will be no Representative. Looking back, it was a very immature and childish decision, making Jaune seem overpowered and having too much authority.**

**2\. Jaune is still in the competitive world, but has never once won a tournament.**

**3\. There will be no teams. Every student at Beacon can form teams with others, but there will be no actual limit to who can form teams with who, or how many can be on one team. All students have their own personal dorms to themselves.**

**4\. Jaune's Semblance has been brought down a bit. I will try to not make it as overpowered as I had in the previous story. It will be more costly and weaker.**

**This is the rewrite of the first story I've ever written. I am not an expert on writing and I understand if you have frustrations and disappointment, and I understand if you feel the need to no longer favorite or follow me or my stories.**

**Please know that I am trying to do my best. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Beacon

Beacon Academy.

It is one of the many schools dedicated to the purpose of training and supplying the next generation of young men and women to be Huntsman and Huntresses. To ensure that the future guardians of the world are only the most efficient, wise, and capable saviors to be made. To fight off the monstrous shadows known as Grimm, who constantly roam the wild and threaten all life, and to destroy them without hesitation.

But most of all, to protect and serve the everyday person, so that they may live in peace and happiness.

Jaune would be lying if he said that being a Huntsman never occurred to him. When he was younger, he had thought about applying to one of the local schools near the Arc family, and eventually working his way to Beacon. It had seemed ideal at the time; a profession that not only allowed him to help, but he could assist in so many ways.

Then, he participated in his first tournament. Though he never won, the thrill of battle had called to him, and he spent every any available time he had training and participating in more tournaments. Even going so far as to go overseas to enter, if any out of country tournaments caught his ear.

Eventually, this overtook his original idea of becoming a Huntsman. Of course, he had thought of being both a student and a competitor, but he felt that he was already busy enough as he was, now that he was also a celebrity and an unofficial member of the police. Becoming a Huntsman had soon found itself in the back of his mind.

But now that he stood in front of the grand school, the great towers and monumental buildings laid before him, he could not help but remember that old dream of his.

"So this is Beacon…" Jaune let the wonder bleed into his voice as he observed the would have been place of his academia. Truly, the photos on the internet and media could not do this place justice.

It was about around ten days or so that he had received the call from Ozpin, asking for a meeting between the two of them. Time had passed by relatively without incident, and he went about his daily routine as it was. Though he did have to announce that he would be unavailable in the near future, not giving specific details.

And so, with a quick use of his Semblance, he booked flight to Beacon Academy and was so far unnoticed.

It was a simple application really, one of the more basic ones he had in his collection. It didn't make him invisible or change his appearance, but it did make it so that anyone who looked at him didn't spare him a second glance. As if his appearance isn't completely registering in their mind. Jaune learned, it was very useful when he needed to be discreet.

Truly, he was blessed with a wonderful Semblance.

Nearby, a few academy hopefuls walked passed him.

"Hey, doesn't that guy seem familiar?"

"Huh? Him? Now that you mention it, I think I've seen him somewhere before…"

Jaune began to pick up his pace, but did so in a way that gave no indication that he did so because he heard. Of course, if someone focused enough, they could discern his true appearance, and that would be unfortunate.

Regardless.

He took the ten days to learn all he could about Beacon Academy. The current staff, the curriculum, the activities, but most importantly the locations and offices that was this maze of a school.

If he was right, then he would need to go to the main hall and make his way towards the tallest tower in Beacon. That was where Ozpin should be.

If things go without further incident, he should have that meeting done by the end of today.

_BOOM!_

Jaune jumped at the sound of the explosion, and quickly turned to find the source. In the distance, he saw a black cloud of smoke, before it began to clear up. He saw a girl in white, frozen and covered in a thin layer of ash, and opposite of her was a girl in red.

Wait, were those two who he thought they were?

Jaune lightly jogged over to them and soon he could hear bits of conversation.

"...This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" It seemed the girl in white was furious. Though, Jaune thought anyone would be if they suddenly exploded.

"I'm really, really sorry," the girl in red, who Jaune now recognized as the girl in red that night. She tried to apologize, but it didn't seem like it was doing much.

He had better step in.

"Excuse me!" Jaune called out to them, and they both turned to look at him. "I heard an explosion. Is everything alright over here?"

"This little girl just knocked over my suitcase and spilled Dust everywhere!" The girl in white revealed the cause of her distress. Jaune looked behind her, and sure enough there was a white suitcase filled with a rather hefty amount of Dust vials. Which were currently scattered across the stone pavement.

"It was an accident!" Ruby persisted. "Some Dust got caught in my nose and I just sneezed and it exploded everywhere!"

"Aren't you a little young to be here anyways?" The girl in white turned back to her younger. "This isn't your ordinary combat school. We're here to train so we can fight monsters, and not babysit little kids, so watch where you're going!"

Ruby's patience had finally hit its limit. "Hey! I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby finally bit back.

"It's heiress actually."

The three of them looked over to the new voice.

Her eyes were a vibrant color of amber. She wore a black corset over her white blouse, and wore black boots that clacked across the stone. On her back seemed to be a sheath that also acted as a blade, containing another weapon, Jaune was sure. On her head was neat, black bow.

She was holding vial of red Dust.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. One of, if not the most largest producers of energy propellent and Dust suppliers in the world."

The girl in white, Weiss, seemed pleased that someone recognized her.

"Finally, some recognition-"

"The same company that has a known history of controversial labor forces, along with questionable business partners."

...And Jaune took that as his sign to step in.

"Okay, okay," Jaune tried to pacify everyone. "Let's not fight."

Jaune brought his hand up, before making a snap. The scattered Dust vials that littered the ground soon clattered and made its way to him, before finding themselves in the suitcase they were once inside. The case itself closed shut and with a series of zips and clicks, it was fastened shut.

Jaune walked over to the girl in black, and held out a hand, asking for the vial without words. The girl raised an eyebrow, but gently handed him the vial anyways. With a nod of appreciation, Jaune turned to Weiss, and held it out for her.

"I'm sure that it was an accident, and that no meant to offend anyone." Jaune tried to amend the situation. "It's only the first day, so let's just try to get along with each other. Please?"

Weiss merely gave him a look, something that Jaune couldn't exactly make out. He was a bit worried that she was going to start yelling at him for telling her what to do, before she let out a frustrated sigh. She took the Dust vial before huffing and trudging off to the main hall.

"Well," Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "That could have gone better. But it certainly wasn't the worst."

"Looks like I'm not the only one having a rough first day…" Ruby muttered. "So, what's your-" Ruby turned to the girl in black, only to find her walking off in another direction.

…

The young reaper turned to the only person available. Their eyes met, silver and sky, and Jaune thought that if he walked away right now, there was a very small possibility that she might actually cry.

Deep down, Jaune was tempted to do so, as a messed up part of him thought it would be funny.

He smiled and extended a hand to her. "Talk about a first day, huh?"

And with that, Ruby Rose's day was slightly better.

* * *

Jaune had wanted to meet Ozpin and see what he wanted to talk about, but considering the current circumstances, he supposed he could take make some time for his new friend in red. They picked a direction and began to walk, not particularly going anywhere.

"...I was abandoned by my own sister." Ruby lamented as she recalled in her words the series of events that lead to the earlier incident. "Then I tripped over her luggage and then she started waving a vial of Dust in my face, some got out, and I just sneezed!"

"Well," Jaune wasn't exactly sure how to comfort someone on that. "At least you've made quite an impression on her. I doubt she'll be forgetting this anytime soon."

"Hah…" Ruby let out a despondent sigh. "I'm never gonna make friends at this rate."

"There, there," Jaune gently patted her back.

Jaune could understand Ruby's plight. He knew what it was like when he first came to media attention, and how difficult it was for anyone to recognize him, thus making it difficult to make real, defined bonds.

Though Ruby was a tough girl, he was certain of that. If he learned anything that night, she was passionate and earnest, along with being truthful to herself.

"So…" Ruby said after a brief silence. "I never really got your name. I'm Ruby Rose." She introduced herself to him, as if this was the first time they met.

Ah, that's right. His Semblance was still in effect.

"I know," Jaune said. "We've met before."

Before Ruby could ask what he meant by that, Jaune released his hold over his Semblance, letting the effect fade into nothingness. His real appearance was now laid bare for the reaper to see.

"Wait…" Ruby leaned in closer as the effect revealed the truth. Her eyes widened. "You're the guy who was in the store that night! Jaune Arc!"

Jaune chuckled. "Jaune Arc; The Magician of Vale and Eternal Second Placer, at your humble services." He spread his arms in a playfully mocking fashion, as if he was a grand being. "Finally recognize me, do you?"

Jaune had expected Ruby to be amazed or at the very least surprised by his appearance.

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck, a nervous and strange smile on her face. "Uh… who?"

That was something that Jaune had not considered.

"...Do you… really not know who I am?" Jaune put his arms down after feeling the loss of momentum, and also after feeling a bit like an idiot.

"Should I?"

"...No, forget it. It's not that important."

"Are you sure? You can still tell me."

"No, no," Jaune insisted, though his put out tone said otherwise. "It's fine. The mood's been ruined."

"I mean I can look you up on my scroll."

"Forget about it."

And with that, Jaune's attempt at trying to impress Ruby had come to an end.

They walked again, but this time a heavy and awkward silence overtook them. Every step felt forced and Jaune walked a bit stiff. Ruby couldn't help but feel responsible about all of this.

Ruby decided that she had to engage in another subject.

"So… I got this thing."

Ruby unfurled her weapon, Crescent Rose, with a symphony of clicks. The crimson red scythe was in her hands for her new friend to see.

"A scythe, huh?" Jaune observed. He had seen her fight with it that night, but it was still strange seeing how someone so small could handle weapon that required heavy swinging.

Then again, Aura worked in mysterious ways.

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle." Ruby elaborated further, explaining the gun mechanics of her beloved weapon.

"Impressive," Jaune praised. He had known about the Hunters' general tendency to combine weapons like this, but it was still a bit amazing to see it in action.

"Yup! So…" Ruby trailed off, but Jaune had a feeling that he already knew what she was going to ask. "What do you have?"

Jaune brought a hand to his chin, trying to explain his Semblance without making it overly complicated.

"I don't really have a weapon. I mostly use my Semblance," Jaune gave out. "But I _can_ make weapons _from_ my Semblance."

The girl in red gasped. "Your Semblance let's you make weapons?" Ruby asked excitedly. As a weapon fanatic, it was only natural.

Jaune was quick to dash that line of thinking. "It can, but that's not the only thing it can do." Jaune said. "How do I put this?"

Jaune thought about his next words carefully.

"In essence, my Semblance allows me to convert my Aura into pure potential, turning it into a… concept that I can control and do whatever I want with. And with that concept I can form it into an… event that affects the world." Jaune tried his best to explain. "Does that make any sense?"

Jaune watched as the girl made a face and tilted her head, visibly confused. "Uh… sort of?"

Jaune sighed. "Yeah, I figured as much. Sorry I can't really explain it better, that's my fault. It's because of its odd nature that I call it Magic."

That was the chosen name that Jaune had labeled it, and stayed with ever since the discovery. He wasn't wrong with the name, if anything it was accurate. Given what he could do, what else could he call it but Magic?

"Magic?" Ruby asked, skeptical but also letting the wonder in her voice. "As in like, wizard Magic?"

Jaune decided at that moment to give an example. He held it hand out towards her, and called upon his Semblance.

At that moment, he felt that familiar yet strange feeling deep within him.

He felt his Aura shift and change, the strength and light of his soul turning into something else. Something borderline physical, yet at the same time abstract and without form. And it was from within his mind that a shape, an idea was molded.

From Jaune's hand, a small knife was produced. It's double bladed form glowed in the sun and from Jaune's Aura. He held it out for her to see.

"As in actual wizard Magic."

Ruby let out a sound of astonishment as she watched Jaune spin the small blade deftly in his hand. With one final flip, he caught the knife by the hilt, and decided that was enough. He casted the thought away from his mind, sending the idea back to the infinite collection of thoughts inside his head. The knife soon dissipated in a small glimmer of light, particles flying before vanishing.

"Due to the nature of my Semblance, being so versatile, I need to name each separate event, or spell, that I create. I call this one [Construction]. Earlier, you saw me use [Force] to pick up the vials on the ground. And even earlier, I used a spell called [Anonymity] that makes it difficult for people to recognize me, which is why those two didn't know who I was," Jaune explained the nature of the spells he had used so far. "Of course, I have others that I'd be more than happy to show you at another time."

"You're a wizard," Ruby stated, amazed and stunned. "My first friend at Beacon is an actual wizard."

Jaune smiled. "Personally I prefer Magician, but Wizard is just as fine."

* * *

They got to the main hall just in time. Ozpin had yet to deliver his welcoming address, and it was then that Ruby decided to part ways with him to find her sister. She insisted that they would get to know more about each other while they were at Beacon.

Ah, he had neglected to tell her that he wasn't really attending as a student, just that Ozpin wanted to talk with him about something. Of what, he still wasn't sure. It was a bit of an oversight on his part, something so important. He should have probably called back and ask Ozpin for more information, but he had been busy those days.

Besides, it wasn't really that big of a deal. Sure it was Ozpin, the headmaster of the most famous academy in the world, but at the end of the day, it was just a meeting with two people. If Ozpin wanted to talk, they would talk.

Still, he had no idea how he was going to contact Ruby. They haven't even exchanged scroll information. He was going to have to make that up.

Jaune let out a sigh. He was going to have to deal with that later.

With another use of [Anonymity], Jaune took a place among the sea of Beacon hopefuls, and stood there. It was unfortunate that there were no seats, but while there was a majority of students there was still room enough to not bump into anyone.

Now all he had to do was wait. Though, he wished that he had someone to talk to, already finding himself with nothing to really do, now that Ruby had left him.

Truly, nothing to do but wait.

"I'm sorry, but is this spot taken?" Jaune heard a voice call out from behind him. It was a woman's voice, of that he was certain. Strange, it seemed familiar, yet he couldn't quite place it.

He also didn't know why he felt this itching in his chest. Why was he getting irritated?

He noticed that some people were walking away from him, eyes wide with astonishment and hushed whispers.

"No, not at all," Jaune answered, ignoring the small heat in his chest. He had yet to actually turn and face the voice. "By all means, it's yours."

He finally did turn, and took in who it was that asked.

She was almost as tall as him. It was rare for Jaune to meet someone's face without having to angle his neck. She wore a leather corset above her red skirt, and her maroon gloves were protected by a leather guard on her arms. Her legs were covered by a gold like metal, bronze perhaps, that matched the crown like band on her head. On her back was a shield of the same material, and on her side-waist was a sheathed blade.

Most striking of all her features, was the emerald eyes and deep, fiery hair.

Pyrrha Nikos.

The four time champion of Mistral. The young woman who made her way into the competitive world at the young age of 13, just as him. Yet she was the only one who managed to win, and make a name for herself.

The same Pyrrha Nikos that triumphed over him so many times. The champion, to his second best.

_Now_, he could understand that irritation.

"I see." She flashed him a grateful smile, something that Jaune wished he could return. "Thank you. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience." She apologized again.

"No, not at all," Jaune said with a forced politeness, something that he hated. It was childish to have any animosity towards such a friendly and kind person, but there was nowhere else for this… _thing_ in his heart to go. He tried not to let the irritation show on his face, or the envy. He looked away from the champion, the _winner_, and instead focused on the podium, waiting for Ozpin to _hurry up_.

Unfortunately, Jaune began to reminisce.

* * *

_He was fourteen, and she was thirteen._

_This was her first time competing in a major tournament, but not his. He had already been in many others, and had much more experience than her, both in combat and strategy._

_And yet, he was reduced to this._

_His breath came out ragged, his body desperately trying to get whatever air it could. Sweat dripped from his hair and face, dropping messily on the white, stadium floor. His arms shook as they tried to stop him from collapsing, him being on all fours._

_The buzzer rang._

"_Ladies and gentleman, there you have it! The challenger, Jaune Arc, has reached below 10% Aura! The match goes to Pyrrha Nikos, our new Champion!"_

_He could feel the shaking from the ground as the people cheered for their representative, their new champion. He could only stare at the ground, defeated. Then, with some effort, he managed to look up._

_She breathed heavily as well, but Jaune knew that she could go one, maybe even three more rounds. Even with his large Aura, even with his Magic, he had wasted too much, and was assured of his victory too much. Because his Semblance used up so much Aura, he had no choice but to face defeat._

…

_No, that wasn't it at all._

_Truth was, she was just better than him. That was all there was to it. He looked past her, and turned his gaze to the giant monitor that displayed their Aura, for all to see._

_Jaune Arc: 9%_

_Pyrrha Nikos 40%_

_He bit his lip at the gap between the two of them, before looking back down at the floor, unable to witness his shameful display._

_Then he heard the loud clacking of metal. It grew in volume until it stopped just before him. He looked up again, and saw his opponent, this young girl, stand before him._

_She sheathed her weapon, before offering him a hand to help him up. A small, tired, but genuine smile on her face._

_A smile of pity. A smile of condescension. He couldn't tell._

_That smile. That… smile._

"_I'm sorry."_

_Jaune knew that it was an attempt at comforting him. Not as a sign of pity, but that he did his best, and that he had no reason to be ashamed._

_And yet… _

_In that moment he wanted nothing but to take his fist and… _

* * *

Jaune shook his head, shutting down and stomping away at his dark thoughts.

It was not the first time that they had done combat. After her first victory, Jaune came back year after year after year. He trained and learned every time, each defeat he turned into motivation.

The result had not changed.

It's in the past, he's over it now. It's in the past, he's over it now.

His hands were behind his back, gripping each other a bit tight. He was breathing in a steady fashion, his mind still at war with his darker feelings.

Unfortunately, his breathing and posture was very noticeable.

"Excuse me." Pyrrha was not helping as she voiced her concern for him. "Are you alright? You look a bit… red."

Jaune was now aware of the redness in his face and neck. The subsequent embarrassment mixed with his unjustified hostility.

"I'm fine," he assured when he was, in fact, not fine. He spoke stiffly and clipped. "Just… really hoping that Ozpin can deliver his speech. I… have things to do. Don't worry about it."

He ended his sentence a bit harshly, and Jaune wished he could take it back.

Thankfully, his plight was answered.

The feedback from the microphone echoed over the hall, silencing all of the chattering students. Ozpin was ready to deliver his address.

Jaune, along with everyone, took their attention to the headmaster. He was thankful he had something to focus on other than the internal dilemma right now.

"I'll keep this brief." Ozpin began.

"You have travelled far and wide, learned in the ways of combat and strategy, either by experience or by instruction. To further your growth, you have decided to come here, to this Beacon Academy. You have come here in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, by those who have come before you. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate you life to the protection of the people."

Ozpin let his aged eyes loom over the crowd. Jaune couldn't help but feel that he was being tested. Of what, he had no idea.

"But I look amongst you… and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, that by merely learning what is to be taught, you may overcome this. You will learn that knowledge can only carry you so far. While we at Beacon are here to facilitate your growth and development, you must also push yourself to go beyond your own boundaries and limits. To see for yourself, the possibilities that lie before you. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin stepped to the side, and let the woman who stood next to him take the stage. She was quite attractive, if Jaune had to admit. Mature, yet had an energy he couldn't quite place. Her white blouse was covered by her black corset and skirt, her boots and cape were the same color. Her vibrant green eyes lied behind glasses, and her bright, blonde hair was tied up neatly.

"In ten minutes, all of you will receive a room number on your scrolls. Rest assured, your luggage and belongings have already been delivered. Dinner will be served at 8 P.M. tonight, and all of you will be in your own rooms by 10 P.M. Your initiation begins tomorrow, and it is within your best interest that you rest well. Until then, you are free to explore the campus. That is all, dismissed."

The woman soon followed after her headmaster, and walked off the stage. Soon, the students began to chatter amongst themselves.

Jaune, on the other hand, had other things in mind.

He left the main hall rather hastily. To meet with Ozpin, and to get away from his troubles.

As he left, he didn't notice emerald eyes following him, confused and concerned.

* * *

As it turned out, he didn't need to spend much time searching for Ozpin, considering the woman from earlier had been sent to fetch him. Jaune later learned that this woman was Glynda Goodwitch; Ozpin's aide and combat instructor for the students, among other things.

She had found him rather quickly and introduced herself, before requesting him to follow after her. After a few minutes of walking, they were patiently waiting inside the elevator to the top of Beacon's tallest tower.

"It's important to know that the Headmaster can come off a bit strange at times," she told him. "I humbly ask that you simply go along with his quirks. The whole situation will proceed much faster."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jaune gave a nod in appreciation, despite having no idea what she actually meant.

The metal doors opened, and they had reached Ozpin's office. It was a wide, spacious room of an elegant and intricate design. Ozpin's desk was at the center, and the glass windows gave the occupants a complete view of Beacon campus, along with the distant city of Vale.

The Headmaster himself was sitting in his chair, behind the desk. "Good morning Mister Arc," he greeted. There was a aged, but kind smile on his face. That is to say, he was not old, but rather experienced and learned. "It's good to finally meet you."

Jaune and Goodwitch walked forward, approaching the Headmaster with a steady pace. "It's good to meet you as well, Headmaster." Jaune went for a handshake, which Ozpin accepted. His hand was solid, yet at the same time delicate and gentle. "It's an honor to meet you sir."

"Please, no need for formalities," Ozpin insisted. "After all, you are not a student here at Beacon, so there is no need for titles. Simply Ozpin will do."

Jaune would have said something, but was reminded of what Goodwitch had said earlier. "If that is what you insist, Ozpin."

"Indeed," Ozpin smiled as the both of them took their seats. Jaune in one of the guest chairs and Ozpin in his own. Goodwitch stood diligently by her superior's side, while looking over the large, black scroll in her hands.

"So," Jaune began. "Now that we're here, can you finally tell me what exactly what it is you wanted to talk about?"

Jaune didn't see himself being, rude. Rather, he simply believed that all things should be addressed quickly and efficiently.

Ozpin leaned back in his chair, his elbows resting on the sides as the hands interlocked with each other. He gave Jaune a considerate, analytical look that held a meaning. It made him uncomfortable, to be honest. Then Ozpin spoke.

"I'll get straight to the point." He said. "If it wouldn't be too much to ask, I'd like for you to become a student here at Beacon Academy."

…

A silence overtook the room.

Jaune opened his mouth to say something, before closing it again realizing he actually had nothing to say. He looked over at Goodwitch, who merely rolled her eyes and sighed at the actions of her Headmaster, but didn't object. As if this was something she was used to, meaning this was something Ozpin had done before.

Finally, Jaune managed to recover his wits, if only a minimum.

"That's… definitely straight to the point."

"Forgive me if I seem too encroaching or direct, but I believe that there are things that need to be addressed quickly and efficiently." Ozpin excused himself. "And you _were_ the one who asked, after all."

"Yeah," Jaune said, his voice a bit… He wasn't drained of energy per say. But it was most definitely off. "I guess I did."

Jaune leaned back in his chair, the soft cushions enveloping his body, which he felt was now incredibly small, and it seemed like the room had gotten bigger as well.

"You… you want me to become a student here?" He asked again, making sure that he had heard right.

Ozpin smiled. "You seem surprised that I would ask. Surely someone of your talents and standing could be able to make the standards and criteria that Beacon assesses from its students."

"I appreciate that you think highly of me, but personally I don't think my capability is the issue here," Jaune returned. "This is," Jaune swept a hand through his golden hair, an attempt at making sense of things. "How do I even begin?"

"Please take your time." Jaune heard Goodwitch say, exasperated. "I apologize for the Headmaster's seemingly out of nowhere offer, but please know that he wouldn't do this sort of thing without proper reasons."

She gave a look at her superior. "Isn't that right, Headmaster?"

For some reason, it seemed more like an order than it did a question.

Ozpin merely gave a small chuckle. "Of course, Glynda. I know I come off as eccentric at times, but when have I ever been the unreasonable sort?"

The blonde professor merely raised a brow, and seemed almost, _almost_, tempted to say something. But she did not. Still, the message was already sent.

"It's nice to know that you have so much faith in me," Ozpin said. He took a sip from his mug.

"You're saying," Jaune began after regaining his wits. "You would offer me, a person who has never attended a Hunter school, without any credit or transcripts whatsoever, a place at the prestigious Beacon Academy, on the day before initiation?"

Ozpin just chuckled again. "Jaune, allow me be frank with you. This is not the strangest thing I have done. Miss Goodwitch can attest to that."

The mentioned woman werely crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "...And it sure won't be the last," she muttered under her breath. If Ozpin heard, he gave no indication.

"But as Miss Goodwitch said earlier, I would not offer such a thing so lightly or without regarding the person considered. I have seen your fights, your matches against the many, many opponents over the last five years, and I am nothing but impressed." Ozpin praised. "I truly believe that your skills can be further honed here at this academy, into something greater."

"And of my transcripts? Or rather, lack of?" Jaune asked.

Ozpin waved off his worry quickly. "It's not something too complicated. Here at Beacon, given the time and resources, the staff are capable of analyzing and recording the strengths and information of a potential applicant to an exceedingly accurate degree. At the latest, we can produce a complete form within the day, and at the earliest, by the end of an hour."

"That's… quick."

"Indeed." Ozpin took another sip. "Though it certainly helps that I've already finished your transcripts over the last few days."

Ozpin put down his mug and reached into one of his drawers. A swift motion and he brought Jaune's transcripts and held it out before him.

Jaune stared blankly at the hand, before he took the papers and looked them over. Then he flipped to the next page. Then the next.

"I'm not gonna lie," Jaune said, both astonished and fearful for his life. "This is very strange, and I am a little afraid right now."

"But you must admit, it _is_ accurate." Ozpin defended.

Accurate couldn't even begin to describe it.

The very first page alone detailed Jaune's typical form of combat. What weapons he creates most often, the average amount of spells and when he would use them, how offensive and defensive he was, how skilled he was at using Dust and how much he held on average.

The list just went on from there.

"Well yeah it is," Jaune admitted the fine handiwork and research that was made into this. "But did you really have to include my grocery list and when I usually go to sleep?"

"All information is viable," Ozpin said. Jaune could make out a small tugging at the corners of his lips that might have been mischief.

Of course. How foolish of him to ask.

Jaune sighed and put the papers in a neat stack on Ozpin's desk. "This is a lot to take in right now. To be honest, I'm not even sure if I even have the time to be a student here."

"Ah yes. Despite being so young, you are a rather socially active person aren't you." Ozpin made for another drawer, separate from the one that held the transcripts earlier. Another bunch of papers were produced.

"Donating to charity, cleaning up local parks, refurbishing abandoned communities, assisting the wounded at hospitals, even attending social gatherings and birthday parties." Ozpin listed. "And of course your tournament lifestyle and affiliation with the Vale Police Force, among other things."

"Exactly," Jaune said, suspending his feelings of apprehension at the fact that Ozpin not only made transcripts of him, but recorded his daily life. "With so many things, I just don't think I can make time."

Ozpin put the papers back in the drawer before giving Jaune a small smile. "True, you do live an eventful life. But humour me for a moment." Ozpin requested. "All of these things I hear, it is about how you merely don't have the time for these studies, and in essence, how you _can't_ be a Huntsman. But tell me Jaune..."

Ozpin leaned forward and put his elbows on his desk. His hands supported his chin as his old amber eyes stared at the Jaune's sky blue ones.

"...Do you _want_ to be a Huntsman?"

Jaune opened his mouth to answer, only to find no words coming forth. He closed his mouth and bit his lip, feeling the bone on his flesh. Not hard enough to draw blood of course, but to make sure he didn't say anything unnecessary.

There was a time that being a Huntsman seemed like a possibility. Something that he could grab unto and make a future out of, protecting the people and being a symbol of strength and unity.

There was a time that he truly wanted to be a Huntsman.

But so many things had happened before. His first tournament, despite not having won a victory, filled him with something he couldn't describe. All he could think about after was training himself for the next one. Soon it became routine, and being a Huntsman suddenly became a secondary thing.

Then the years passed by and he eventually managed to live on his own in Vale. He worked his efforts with the police, and he found himself doing some good in the city. Then it went to helping others with their daily lives, no matter how small it was. It helped that he could always send the extra money to the Arc family, for everything they did for him.

And so it was that becoming a Huntsman was completely sent to the back of his mind.

But now? After having Ozpin himself give him an opportunity to live out his old dream?

If he could join Beacon, use the resources they would offer him to train and better himself, he could possibly attain new heights that he never knew he had. He could become stronger, and become more than just the friendly teenager with a knack for helping others.

If he became a student, he might actually have the strength to win a tournament.

But… would that be fine?

Somethings would have to change. He would have to cut time to make room for Beacon.

Taking care of the people with their troubles. Assisting the police with their investigations and workings. The meetings with his fans and supporters that always livened his day.

And of course, going to Beacon meant going to the same academy as Pyrrha Nikos. Something that he still had no idea how to come to terms with. That is, if he accepted.

Ozpin saw his hesitation.

"Permit me to make a suggestion." Ozpin began. "This may sound selfish, but I would ask that you grant me one more request."

Jaune said nothing, but nodded, giving Ozpin the room to speak.

"I am more than understanding if you don't want to become a Huntsman," Ozpin began. "But I still stand by what I said earlier; that you can become something great if you were a student here. And we at Beacon would be glad to have you. So how about a… trial of sorts."

Jaune raised a brow. "A trial?"

"The initiation," Ozpin clarified. "If you would be so kind as to take part in it tomorrow, and complete it, that is all I would ask. As I said, Beacon's duty is to help its students down their own roads, but there are times that you must face adversity to grow. Many students have fought against and slain many Grimm, and doing so has caused them to gain the experience and strategy needed to sharpen their bodies and minds. Tell me Jaune, have you killed Grimm before?"

"Occasionally. But I admit, it's not that high," Jaune admitted. He had only slain Grimm because he was curious on how well he could handle them. Seeing his experience with human and faunus opponents, he wondered how he would fare against such monsters.

"Then that is all," Ozpin said. "Going through with the initiation might give you the experience and challenge that you need. But keep in mind, this is all a request. You don't have to go through with it if you don't want to. And if you do complete the initiation, but still have no desire to become a Huntsman, you are free to decline."

"So in summary; You would ask that I go through with the initiation, complete it, and make my decision to become a Huntsman afterwards?"

"Correct," Ozpin confirmed. "That is the request that I ask of you. Of course, if you accept it that is."

Jaune was silent, taking in the offer as it was presented.

It was a generous request, if he had to be honest. Going through with the initiation would allow him to see if he could truly gain experience, and if he didn't he could politely decline.

And… if he went through with this, he might be able to feel if he still had the drive of becoming a Huntsman.

And if he didn't, then that would be his answer. Simplicity in itself.

Having made up his mind, Jaune answered the Headmaster.

"Okay. I'll take part in the initiation tomorrow."

"Thank you Jaune," Ozpin said gratefully. "I assure you, even if you decide not to become a Huntsman, this will provide you the challenge you need."

And with that, the Magician and the Headmaster shook hands.

* * *

Jaune learned soon enough that when Ozpin said they provide for the students, he was not kidding.

After receiving an student exclusive application on his scroll and designated room number from Miss Goodwitch, he had made to his temporary dorm for a moment of rest and quiet.

He just did not expect it to be so… extra.

The living room was generous, and had a couch large enough for four people, along with end tables, a coffee table, and even a modern Television set. Over 1,000 channels if Jaune believed what he was told. A sliding door lead to a balcony, and since he was on the upper floors of the dorm rooms, he had a lofty view of Beacon grounds, along with the distant view of Vale in the distance.

The kitchen connected to the living room and had all the modern appliances needed for cooking. All of which were up to date, and Jaune even had some of the models back home in Vale.

The bedroom had a queen sized bed, and even had a desk nearby for studying. A closet, large enough to walk in, could easily be filled with all of the clothes Jaune had back home, though to be fair he was a minimalist sort of person.

And the bathroom?

Dark granite tiles decorated the floor and walls, and the sink was of a peerless white. The shower itself had a small dial with a digital control, so that anyone could set how they wanted the water to fall, and how hot or cold it could be. There was even a stool so one could sit down. The bathtub nearby also had similar features.

And every student had access to this.

He knew Beacon was one of, if not the most elite academy for training future Hunters. He knew that many people paid a generous amount of Lien for the continued safety of the populace and peace that they now lived in.

But this?

This by far beat the apartment room that he lived in during his first two years when he moved to Vale.

The sun had begun to set, the sky was a red and orange and yellow, burned and warm, entering the bedroom through the window. Jaune himself laid down on the bed, his boots kicked off and without his coat. He would have called it a day, if not for the fact that he still had not eaten dinner yet, and it was to be served in two hours.

So he was just content, lying on the soft bed and sheets until the time came, letting the fatigue of the day wash over him.

He was actually here. At Beacon Academy.

…

Jaune brought out the scroll inside his pocket and opened up. From there, he opened up his list of contacts. He looked through them, before his eyes landed on the one he intended to call.

_Mister Arc._

With one last push of his thumb, the call started. He put the scroll near his ear.

_Ring… ring… ring… _

There was only the dial that he heard. For a moment, it seemed like the call wouldn't pick up.

_Ring… ring… ring… click._

The scroll was answered.

"_Hey Jaune,"_ he heard over the line. The voice was older, deeper, and filled Jaune with a sense of familiarity and warmth. "_Sorry. I'm a bit busy right now."_

"Is it important?" Jaune asked. He would feel guilty if he intruded on something important. "I can call back later if you want me to."

"_Don't worry about."_ The older Arc assured, not at all bothered. "_Family always has time for each other."_

"Alright then," Jaune accepted. It was a bit selfish of him, but he needed someone to talk to. "If you're sure."

"_Trust me Jaune, I'm very sure. Now what's this all about?"_

Jaune bit his lip, and decided to just get straight to the point. "Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon offered me a chance to become a student at his academy."

The line was silent for a moment.

"_...Are you serious?"_ He heard Mister Arc ask incredulously, but he could also tell that there was a bubbling excitement. "_Ha, ha, that's great! I knew you had it in you! Congratulations!"_

Jaune grimaced at that. "That's… actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Jaune sighed as he revealed his troubles. "I… don't know if I should actually attend Beacon."

"_...I don't understand,"_ Mister Arc said over the line, his voice now taking a confused, but somber tone. "_I thought being a Huntsman was always something you wanted to do?"_

"I know," Jaune said. "I mean, it was. But I don't really know now. I just… I need someone to talk to before I make this decision."

Jaune heard the crunching and creasing of fabric. He guessed that it was the older Arc taking a seat in his favorite chair within the Arc house. "_Well… what's the problem?"_ His voice held a concern for his adopted son, but was ready to offer any advice he could.

Jaune considered how to properly word his thoughts, his feelings and his troubles.

"For the last five years, I've been in every tournament I could be in," The Magician began. "I've spent every hour of everyday training and learning, trying to understand what I'm doing wrong and how to win."

"_And we're all proud of you Jaune,"_ he heard Mister Arc over the scroll. "_It doesn't matter to any of us if you win or lose. You'll always be with the family."_

"And I appreciate it. I really do. And ever since I moved to Vale two years ago, I just find that my days have gotten even busier. Training, charity events, helping people on the streets, working with the police. I just feel that now I have something routine, something that I can work with. Eventually… being a Huntsman just got out of my head."

"_Son…"_ he heard Mister Arc say softly. He was proud of his boy, but he was still just a teenager.

"Then one day Ozpin decided to call me, saying that he wanted to talk to me about something. Then it turned out that he wanted to offer me a chance to become a student. And… Before this I had a life that I could live out daily and I could enjoy. But now there's a chance for me to live out an old dream that I never thought I could and I just… I just don't think I still have the heart to do it anymore. I don't want to let anyone down because of my decision."

There was a long silence on the line. Jaune waited for what the older Arc had to say, the glow from the window getting darker as the sun fell beneath the horizon. At last, he heard a long sigh.

"_Jaune, I can't tell you how to live your life. You're my son, and you always will be, but your life is yours to live. But I can tell you this. I never once regretted bringing you into the family all those years ago. I watched you grow from that rough around the edges kid to a fine, selfless young man that I'm so proud of. Your heart is something that your mother and I are proud of, but you need to know this: It's fine to want others to be happy but you have the right to be happy too."_

This was his son's problem. After living such a crime filled life before, he wanted to become someone who could give instead of take. To be the one on the stage, showing everyone his strength and putting on a show for his fans. To say that even someone like could be a good man.

But he was still a teenager. He had his own life to live.

"_If being a Huntsman is something that you want to be, than you need to go out there and chase it. If it's not, then it's fine to leave it be. But no matter what, you should think about your own feelings instead of whether or not they'll make others happy or satisfied. You have a right to be happy just like everyone else."_

Jaune was his son. He had watched the troubled youth from five years ago become this strong, independent man who cared so much for others. He deserved the right to make his own decision.

"_No matter what choice you make, I know that you'll do yourself right. You're an Arc, and you're my son."_

…

Silence overtook the line.

"_Jaune?"_

"Thanks," Jaune said quietly, after moments of nothing. "I… think I know what to do now."

"_...I see,"_ he responded back simply, but their was relief and a smile in his voice. "_I'm glad I could help, Jaune."_

"You did. You really did. Tell everyone I called?"

"_Of course. Goodnight Jaune."_

And with that, the father ended the call with his son.

Jaune pocketed the scroll and sat up from his bed, before swinging his legs off to the side and stood up.

He was right.

Jaune had been so focused on how his possible choice of becoming a Huntsman might hinder his daily life, one that revolved around others. So worried about what people might think of his choice that he didn't know what he actually wanted.

_Do I want to be a Huntsman?_

Truth be told, he still did not have the answer. Yet his head felt clear, and the doubt in his heart had eased, if only a little. Regardless of whatever came next, he would find his answer.

With that resolved, Jaune walked into the living room, before exiting his temporary dorm and made his way to the cafeteria.

First, he could have some dinner.

* * *

Jaune walked down the empty halls, void of anyone, as most had gone into the cafeteria in advance. His boots echoed with every step as he made his march down as well.

At least, it should have been empty. Fate had a strange way of working sometimes.

"Jaune!"

The young Magician stopped in his stride. He recognized the voice and turned around. Sure enough, it was his newly acquired reaper in red friend.

Ruby had sped over to him before stopping right on front of his face, her boots almost stepping on his own. Jaune did not flinch or back away. A scent of roses filled the air.

"Hey Ruby," Jaune greeted with a smile.

"I've been looking all over for you," Ruby said. "Where have you been all this time?"

"I was resting up in my dorm room. I get tired easily and with all of this," Jaune made a gesture. "Happening, I got a little overwhelmed. I'm fine now," he told his younger friend.

"Oh," Ruby accepted his answer easily, something that Jaune appreciated, if he found slightly hazardous. "Well, do you wanna go get dinner?"

"I was on my way right now," Jaune told her as they both began to walk together down the halls. "Have any idea what they serve here?"

"Hmmm, let me check." Ruby pulled out her scroll and opened it, before opening the student exclusive application that he also had. She made a few swipes and taps before menu appeared.

The two of them looked it over, and were startled at how large it was.

"Ozpin really meant it when he said that Beacon catered to the students." Jaune looked over the menu, full of foods and dishes. Some of which he had tried and some he had not.

Ruby let out a small whine. "Aww, they aren't serving desserts."

"Can't have any sugar right before going to bed huh?" Jaune laughed as he saw the childish side of his new friend. "By the way, you mentioned a sister earlier didn't you? Where is she?"

Ruby closed her scroll and turned to her friend.

"She should actually be in the cafeteria right now. I went to the student armory and forge to make sure Crescent Rose was still herself. Sure enough, she is." Ruby caressed the weapon, now in its compact form on the back of her waist, in a loving manner. "We're sure to tear through initiation."

"I would sure hope so. Beacon would be a great place for someone like you," Jaune praised.

"Oh, well, y'know," Ruby blushed and acted bashful. Socially awkward as she was, everyone liked being complimented, and Ruby the fifteen year old was no different.

They made small talk as they made their way down to the cafeteria.

"I looked you up on my scroll earlier." Ruby took position in front of him, and kept pace by walking backwards, her hands behind her back. "So… you're a celebrity?"

"In a sense," Jaune confessed. "I've built up a reputation around Vale, but people usually recognize me as the professional competitor; Jaune Arc."

"Yeah, I looked that up too," Ruby said. Her face gained a curious quality. "I also looked up what people call you."

Jaune gave a somber smile. "You mean my title as 'Eternal Second Placer' right? Yeah, that's what they call me." If he was a lesser man, he might have been upset. But it was something he had grown used to, and he didn't want to feel angry at anyone, especially his new friend.

"Isn't that just being mean? It says that you've never won a tournament before, but did they really did to give you a title like that?"

Ruby had said it as if she took personal offence to it. Jaune was touched that someone he barely knew was getting irritated in his place.

"Don't worry too much on it," Jaune assured her. "I don't let it bother me too much, and you shouldn't either. If anything it's kind of funny, in a, y'know, self-deprecating sense."

"Hmmm, I don't like it." Ruby was unsatisfied. She was going to be a Huntress so that she could fight against Grimm and injustice. To see her new friend be so casually called an insult, to her perception, and it being brushed off as a joke was wrong.

They walked in silence after that, awkward but at the same time comforting. Soon enough they saw a large set of doors, opened and inviting anyone inside. They heard a large mix of people talking, unable to make any sense of conversation, as it was so loud and mixed.

"Yang said she'd be on the far north side of the cafeteria. She's pretty, so she'll be really easy to spot."

So, her name was Yang huh? "What _is_ your sister like?" Jaune had asked.

Ruby seemed pleased to talk about her sister. "She's really nice and friendly to everyone. She was one of the most popular girls at Signal Academy and makes friends with anyone."

"Well, I'm looking forward to meeting her then."

"Just don't say anything rude about or touch her hair unless she gives you permission."

Jaune raised an eyebrow. Ruby gave a grimace.

"She's very protective of her hair. Dad once tried to take her to a surprise trip to get a haircut and she got angry."

"Was it really that bad?" Jaune understood how people could be protective of what they owned and how they'd react, but surely it couldn't have been that bad.

Ruby took a sharp breath. "She burned it down, Jaune."

...Or they could do that.

"I suppose I'll be careful then," Jaune said as he rubbed his neck, curious to see who this mysterious, violent sister was.

They walked past the open doors and into the cafeteria.

It was a large space, and was filled with initiates. They were seated at large, wooden tables that connected with each other, stretching down from one end to the other. Different foods and dishes were served on top of the tables, letting anyone choose whatever they wanted.

Student hopefuls talked and chattered among themselves, a mix of appearances and race.

"Look, over there!" Ruby pointed to the far north end of the hall. "There's Yang!"

Nearby initiates looked over at the sound of Ruby raising her voice. Some of them went back to their dinner, while others continued to look at her. Or rather at the person next to her. Eyes widened and some began to tap at their neighbors, gathering even more attention.

It then occurred to Jaune that he no longer had [Anonymity] casted on himself anymore. Meaning his true appearance was for anyone to see.

Oh well, it wasn't that big of a deal. He was now going to go through initiation tomorrow, with all of them. So it didn't really matter much.

If Jaune Arc was to become a Huntsman or was not, then so it would be.

Jaune followed her finger and saw where it ended. In the distance he could see a lone figure by herself at a table, relatively by herself. Her blonde hair matched his own, and sure enough, Ruby was right. She was rather pretty.

Yang had her elbow on the table and her hand supported her head, her other hand absentmindedly poking at her plate. It seemed that she noticed Ruby, considering she glanced over at the entrance. A smile broke out on her face as she stood up and waved back.

Ruby took the lead and Jaune followed as they made their way over to the sister. As they did, they finally took notice of the whispers.

"Isn't that Jaune Arc? What's he doing here at Beacon?"

"I never knew he wanted to be a Huntsman…"

"Really?! Is that really him?!"

"He's even cuter in person!"

A light dust of pink touched his face, but Jaune kept a smile. He actually began to wave and salute some of the people who took notice of him. He saw them take out their scrolls and begin to take pictures and videos. The people around them began to take notice as well.

"Looks like someone's popular," Ruby joked as she noticed the sudden attention that was on the two of them.

"If anything, it's nice to know I have fans even in places like Beacon."

They made their way over to where Ruby's sister, Yang was at. Jaune took the seat opposite of her while Ruby, with a small apology, actually stepped over the table to sit next to her sister.

Jaune would have started the conversation, if Yang didn't get ahead of him.

"Dang Ruby. I didn't think you'd find a boyfriend this quick," She nudged her sister in red by her sides, a teasing smile on her face. "And to think It'd be a celebrity too."

Ruby, for her part, didn't seem flustered or embarrassed, as if she was used to this sort of thing.

"Yang, it's not like that," she groaned at her sister's teasing, having years of experienced it, as was the unfortunate fate of being the younger sibling. "Jaune is just a friend."

"Oh really?" She raised a brow. "The cute, blonde, professional competitor and Magician of Vale is just a friend, huh?"

Well, it seems like Yang has heard of him.

"It's nice to meet you." Jaune extended a hand for his fellow blonde to shake. "I'm Jaune Arc, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"Yang Xiao Long," she accepted his handshake. "Sorry if my little sis isn't that good at talking. She prefers weapons over people anyday."

Ruby slapped her sister on the shoulder. Yang in turn gave her a mockingly hurt glance.

Jaune laughed at the interaction. "Ruby's been a good friend to me. She's a very nice and kind girl."

Yang took it as more fuel. "You think she'd be a good girlfriend then?"

Ruby slapped her shoulder harder.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." Yang conceded as her younger sister muttered under her breath, before the reaper took a plate and began to select her food.

"So you're the guy who helped Ruby take out Torchwick?" Yang decided to put an end to her teasing of her little sister, and begin another conversation.

Yang had heard all about it when she was woken up near the middle of the night, alongside her father. Ruby of all people being escorted back home by a certain blonde professor, who then proceeded to tell them everything about the situation.

She had been of course proud of her sister for stopping a would have been crime, while her father was a mix of proud and worried. Any parent would have been, of course. What really got her attention was that she wasn't alone that night.

It seemed that her little sister had unknowingly fought alongside the famous Magician.

Yang would admit that she's watched some of Jaune's matches, and he held himself pretty good in her opinion. Seeing as he also protected her sister made him a good person in her mind.

"Yeah, I was there," Jaune remembered that night he stopped Roman from the robbery. "Though I wouldn't say I took him out, since he still got away." He sent a look at Ruby. "Not for, lack of trying of course."

"Mhmm," Ruby mumbled her agreeance as she piled food on her plate. "Still, we did manage to stop him from robbing the store though. So it wasn't all bad."

"You'll get him next time Ruby," Yang gave her a consoling pat on the head. She turned to Jaune next. "Goodwitch told me and dad what happened that night, so thanks for looking after her. She can be a little reckless at times."

At that point, Ruby's eyes widened and she whipped her head towards Yang, indignant fury in her eyes and on her face.

"Wha-!" she had no words at the blatant hypocrisy of her sister in yellow. "Last month you started a bar fight and _sent_ people to a hospital!"

Man, Ruby sure wasn't kidding when she said her sister could be violent. He watched the sisters bicker back and forth, some slaps and some pinches on the cheeks from both of them.

What lovely sibling interaction.

"So Jaune," said Yang as she ruffled Ruby's hair, who in turn was pinching Yang's cheeks. "What brings a celeb like you here at Beacon?"

"Well, Ozpin called me one day and wanted to talk me. Turns out he wanted to invite me to attend as a student here at Beacon."

"Oh, so you're like me," Ruby decided she had enough and went back to eating her plate of food. "Ozpin gave me an invite to join Beacon Academy the night of the robbery."

"I suppose I am." Jaune didn't want to admit to his new friends that he was just invited today, or that he was still undecided on being a student or not. He'll be sure to find out come initiation. "Mine was a day after the robbery."

"And now all of us are here at Beacon, eating a lovely dinner together." Yang wrapped an arm around Ruby, a proud smile on her face. "I still can't believe my sisters attending Beacon two years early."

"Oh that's right," Jaune remembered the night he first met Ruby and how she was originally a student at another academy. "Signal, was it? You said that you only had two more years until you applied for Beacon Academy."

"Well, I guess Ozpin thought I met the criteria," Ruby mumbled. "But I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything. I'm just here trying to a Huntress like everyone else."

Yang smiled at her sister's humbleness. Jaune on the other hand, raised a brow.

"Really? On the night of the robbery, I could have sworn you said something about being the best Huntress in the world, and everyone would know the super-awesome person that was Ruby Rose."

"Jaune!" Ruby shot Jaune a betrayed look, but it was too late. Yang brought Ruby in closer to her embrace as she laughed.

"Yeah, she sure does say things like that alright," she ruffled her sisters hair again. "Ever since we were kids, she was always into that hero kind of stuff. You think this cape is just for decoration?"

Ruby eventually did manage to struggle out of her sister's grasp. Her face was a light shade of red as she went back to her meal. "You guys are jerks," she mumbled beneath her breath.

And everyone ate dinner that night.

* * *

Beacon was a place that trained Huntsmen and Huntresses. It accepted and took in many people from many places, each with their own story. Each fighting for something.

For example…

The Magician simply wanted to find his place in life. To help those in need and become a symbol of peace.

The Reaper wanted to become a hero, as in the stories her mother used to tell her. She would too become a symbol of peace.

There are many others who have dedicated their lives to their crafts, so that they too could seek out their own dreams and destinies.

The Fighter wanted to live her life to the fullest, and to do right by her family. Yet she was searching for something precious, yet so distant.

The Heiress wanted to prove to prove herself. That she was more than what her family made her out to be.

The Shadow wanted equality. For her people who have suffered much, she would create change from darkness, and strike at injustice.

The Lotus wanted to create a new life for him and his friend. He would do anything for her, and was unafraid of laying his life down.

The Storm wanted to be their for her friend. Should he ever become lost, she would find him again.

The Champion wanted only an equal. A person to stand by her side and see the world through with her. A friend that she had never known the bonds of.

So many characters, so many parts to play. All of them have have been assembled here.

So it is, that history is to be made.


	3. Initiation

"Jaune! There you are!"

Jaune looked up as he turned the corner. He saw Ruby call for him, looking irritated. Yang was next to her, who only sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Ruby," Jaune greeted his friend as he walked over. "What's-?"

He didn't get to finish as Ruby suddenly dashed right in front of him. His blue eyes widened at the sudden action and he leaned back so that he wouldn't accidentally hit her. The scent of roses invaded his space.

"You'll be on my team, right?!" Ruby asked, and possibly demanded, sounding both incensed and desperate.

"Uh…" Jaune looked over to Yang who just mouthed the word 'sorry' and shrugged in a 'what can you do' sort of way. "I'm gonna need more context for this."

Jaune gently took Ruby by the shoulders and moved her back. "What's going on here?" he managed to finish his initial question, before Ruby rushed at him.

Calming down, it was Ruby who answered him. "Yang thinks I need to break out of my shell, _and_ she doesn't want to be on a team with me." She revealed the cause of her troubles. How could Yang, her own sister, just leave her like this?

'You talk like I have any authority or control over this.' Jaune thought but kept to himself. No point in angering his little red friend further.

"Wait a moment, what's this about teams?" Jaune asked. Most of the Hunters he had met before Beacon he usually met alone. It never occurred to him that there would be something like teams.

Fortunately, Yang was the one to explain.

"Academies like Beacon usually have something like a team system. Basically, once you pass initiation and become an official student, you can form a team with two or more people. You usually need to go see a staff member or professor to make it official."

Jaune raised a brow at this information. "Two or more. Is there a limit to how many can be on a team?"

At that, Yang shrugged. "Not that I could see. But the usual average is about four members. It's big enough to get into a fight, but also small enough to move around quickly. Strategize and all that stuff."

Jaune hummed, understanding the workings behind it. "Alright, I think I can understand. And what's this about not being on Ruby's team? And breaking out of shells?"

Yang sighed. "I just suggested that maybe Ruby should try and be on someone else's team. You might not know this Jaune, but Ruby isn't exactly a social person. I just want her to go and meet new people, make new friends. Break out of her shell," she explained.

Jaune turned to Ruby, a curious expression on his face. "Do you _need_ to break out of your shell?" Granted he had only known Ruby for about a day, but she seemed nice and kind and approachable enough. Sure she was a bit awkward at times but she was still a growing girl.

It also helped that she was cute, if Jaune had to admit.

"No!" Ruby denied immediately. "I can meet and talk to people just fine! And what does that even have to do with fighting?"

Jaune rose a brow as another piece of conversation was given without proper context.

"Okay Ruby," Yang said, ready to argue and defend herself. "First off; talking about weapons, guns, or Dust isn't exactly conversation. Because believe it or not, weapons aren't as cool as you think they are."

Ruby gasped as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"And second; meeting other people, especially in the line of Hunters, is something you need to do. One of these days you're going to meet some people who you have no idea how they fight, and learn to work with them."

Yang might have been a bit of a wild kind of girl, but she even she knew the importance of teamwork. After all, working together against the Grimm is infinitely better than going alone. It was something that Signal Academy taught and emphasized.

Though Ruby did skip the last two years. That actually might have had something to do with all this.

Well, Ruby was just going to have to learn it now.

"But why don't you want to be on a team with _meee?_" Ruby whined. "We can meet new people together. As a family."

Or she can just do that.

Yang sighed, exasperated but not entirely heartless of her sister's situation. "I never said that I wouldn't be on a team with you. I'm just saying that there are going to be times when I'm not around and you need to learn to face the world by yourself."

Yang loved Ruby, and she only wanted what was best for her. In order for her to actually live a happy life, she was going to need to break through her introverted tendencies and work through her awkwardness to actually connect with others.

Ruby turned to Jaune, a desperate look on her face. "_Jaune,"_ he could _feel_ the pleading in her voice. "_Please_, be on my team."

Jaune inhaled sharply, taking in the sight of his begging friend before him. She looked so sad, so expectant of him to be there for her. Her first and only friend here at Beacon. A friend that she would see everyday and hang out with, help her with her homework, and just have a good time with.

A friend that, unknown to her or to anyone, was unsure if he actually wanted to be here.

"Well…" Jaune began, careful to word his sentence in a way that wasn't outright denial. "I…"

He wanted so much to be honest with her. To just tell her truthfully that he wasn't sure that he still had the heart to be a Hunter. To ask her not to put any expectations on him, because his soft heart would accept to make her happy.

"I think… that what Yang says should be considered," he started slowly. "It's always a good thing to get to know others, in and out of the field, and you should always go out there and meet new people. But…" Jaune sighed as he considered his next words. "If circumstances allow me… I guess I can be on your team too."

He was not lying. If initiation did let him find the motivation, he would readily accept being Ruby's teammate. If not, well… it would be a shame, but that would be it. What's done would be done.

But for now…

"Yes!" Ruby cheered and actually jumped in the air, elated that she took a victory over proving Yang wrong. She turned to her sister, a triumphant look on her face. "There! I have a new friend and teammate! Are you happy now?"

Yang sighed, looking over both Ruby and Jaune. She supposed that Jaune was a new friend, but it also felt like Jaune was friendly to everyone. Yang got the impression that Jaune was just accepting of everyone, given that he knew them well enough.

Still, Jaune seemed like a good enough person. Decent in a fight too. She supposed he could make a good teammate and friend.

"...Fine," Yang conceded as she rolled her eyes, but a smile betrayed her. "I'm happy."

_Ring~_

As the three talked, the speakers on the wall came to life. A soft chiming echoed in the armory as all the initiates looked up.

"_Initiation will begin in 30 minutes. Would all initiates head to the northern cliffside? I repeat: Initiation will begin in 30 minutes."_

"Well, I guess that's time to get started," Jaune said as he tilted his head down the corridor. "Shall we get going?"

"Yep!" Ruby chirped, no doubt happy about having her friend and sister together by her side. "Now let's get to it!"

Ruby happily marched down the corridor, eager to begin initiation and officially become a student of Beacon Academy. Jaune would have walked after her, if Yang had not put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

Jaune looked over his shoulder, and saw a smiling Yang. "Watch this," she said before walking over to a seemingly random locker. Jaune raised a brow, confused at the random action.

"Hey Ruby!" Yang called for her sister in red, who turned around. Yang then knocked against the metal door of the locker. "You uh, forgetting something?"

Ruby looked confused, before her silver eyes widened. Her hands flew to the back of her waist, patting herself rapidly. Her face turned red, before she quickly marched back to where Jaune and Yang were, her mouth in a thin line.

Jaune watched as Ruby went to the locker, dialed a series of numbers, and opened it. Inside, he saw Ruby's weapon; Crescent Rose, _almost_ forgotten.

Yang leaned in close to Jaune. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about." If it was supposed to be a whisper, Yang said it just loud enough the Ruby had definitely heard it, if the reddening of her ears and face was proof enough.

And so it was that Ruby's good mood was ruined yet again.

* * *

"For years, you have trained to become warriors."

Ozpin stood before them as he began his speech. The wind roared in their ears as they lined up along the cliffside, high above the ground. Down below, the forest expanded into the horizon, a deep and vivid shade of green.

"You have assembled an array of skills, techniques, and weaponry to overcome the trials before. And now here you stand; ready to be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. Here we shall see if you truly are Beacon material."

Ozpin's aged eyes loomed over the initiates and once again, Jaune couldn't help but feel as if he was being tested. The atmosphere grew tense as the initiates could only wait.

Goodwitch took the time to step up, ready to impart her own words on the young men and women before her. A black scroll was in her arms, its screen obscured from view.

"Within the Emerald Forest, you will encounter a variety of Grimm. There will be species you are at least somewhat familiar with, and some that you are not. Regardless of whether or not you are capable of confrontation, it is within your best interest to find a fellow initiate and work with them to pass."

"Indeed," Ozpin said, taking the front once more. "Now then, I'm sure you all noticed the metal plates beneath you. These metal plates have a high-power launching mechanism that will send you into the forest below."

"Wait, what?" Jaune asked. Ozpin ignored him.

"Once you have landed, and perhaps partnered up, you will make your way to the northern end of the forest. Do not hesitate to destroy anything and everything in your path, or you _will_ die."

The sense of finality in his voice struck the initiates. There was the very real danger of meeting their end here in the forest. The reality that they could die today unsettled them, but they remained standing.

"Hm," Ozpin looked over the initiates once again before continuing. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of initiation. However, we will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each student must return with their own relics in order to pass. Be warned, there are only so many relics, so one would do well to make haste."

Not only would this be a test of their skills, but a test against time itself. Jaune looked over and saw that some of the initiates seemed unhappy with the threat of time working against them.

"That is not to say that it is completely hopeless," Ozpin said. "If you find yourself without a relic, should you manage to impress the instructors and staff with your abilities, we may consider allowing you a place here at Beacon." Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "Though I admit, a relic would help," he joked, an attempt to lighten the mood.

Hearing this, some of the initiates looked hopeful again.

"We will regard the relic, your performance, and the time it takes for you to return here at the cliffside. Now then, are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

Jaune raised his hand.

"Good. Now take your positions."

Jaune lowered his hand.

_Click~! Fwooom~!_

Jaune's head looked over the line, and sure enough he saw an initiate in green get launched off the cliff. He then noticed how he was the very last one at the end.

Well then.

"So…" Jaune said, looking at the professors. Seeing as he could only wait until he too was launched. "Nice weather today, wouldn't you agree professors?"

"Indeed," Ozpin said casually, as if he wasn't sending students to their possible doom. "The sun is shining and the clouds give enough shade to relax in, along with this breeze. A good day for a picnic.

_Click~! Fwooom~!_

Another initiate went sailing off the cliff. Jaune could see nothing but a blur of pink and white and orange, along with a cheer of sorts. At least someone was having fun.

"Yeah," agreed Jaune. He might as well just go with it. "The view is great too. Get a table, some cloth, maybe even a vase and you'd have the perfect spot."

"We can't forget about the sandwiches of course."

"Headmaster, I'd never forget the sandwiches."

"Tell me Mister Arc, what variety of sandwich do you prefer?"

"I tend not to discriminate Headmaster. So many sandwiches in the world, all should be appreciated and loved equally, wouldn't you agree?"

"You speak wisely, young man." Ozpin nodded, agreeing with Jaune's love for all sandwiches. He looked over to his fellow professor, who was pretending not to hear them. "What do you think, Glynda?"

"I think," Goodwitch attempted to speak back in a professional tone, but came out rather stiff. "That you shouldn't distract Mister Arc when he is about to be launched."

Jaune looked to his left, and saw Ruby give him a quick wave before she turned into a red blur, soaring through the sky.

"So I am," Jaune said, his hands to his hips. Deep down, he wondered how all the events in his life lead to this moment. "So I am."

He felt a rumbling beneath his feet, the clicking of gears signalling his soon to be flight.

"I hope you find what you're looking for, Jaune," Ozpin said honestly. "I truly do believe you have the potential to be a great Hunter."

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough sir," Jaune responded.

Here it is. Time to see if all of this would be worth it. To see if he had the heart to continue his old dream.

_Click~!_

Then, Jaune went flying.

_Fwooom~!_

* * *

'So,' Jaune thought to himself as he fell from the sky at blinding speeds. 'This is what it means to be a Hunter huh?'

To Jaune, a Hunter was a person with great power who dedicated their life to protecting the peace and slaying Grimm. To go out into the wilderness and hunt monsters so that everyone could sleep at night. A hero.

Now, falling to earth with the wind cutting his face, at speeds that would no doubt kill him even with Aura, he was beginning to have doubts.

Maybe it was just the way Beacon operated. Or maybe it was just Ozpin being Ozpin.

'I should probably do something now,' Jaune thought as he was starting to get closer and closer to the ground. He felt his Aura channel to his Semblance, and brought forth the appropriate spell.

[Slow Fall].

The roaring of the wind suddenly died down, as did Jaune's speed. The once rapid descent changed to a gentle falling, as if he was a stone sinking gently to the bottom of a lake.

Jaune had to admit, he only made this spell since he was the over cautious sort. He rarely ever used it. When would he ever be falling to the point he had to use a spell to stop himself?

Today, it would seem.

He maneuvered himself past the trees and leaves, careful to not touch any of them. Soon after, Jaune's boots met with the soft and wet grass of the forest below. His destination reached, Jaune canceled the spell and felt his full weight come back to him, the invisible force now gone.

The moment his boots touched the ground, Jaune called forth another spell. It was an older spell, but it was always reliable and by far his most used.

[Detection].

The spell was a subtle one, but rewarding. He felt his Aura lessen before cutting it off at the satisfactory amount and pushing it to his Semblance. Immediately, the effect took place.

It didn't extend too far, but Jaune could see it all. The area, unmarked and untraveled, became known to him. Forwards and backwards, left and right, up and down, even through solid objects. The leaves on the trees, the stones on the earth, all of it went to his [Detection] and into his head.

He never did understand why he was never overwhelmed when he used this spell. All that information was bound to be damaging, but then again it was his Magic at work, responding to his will.

It was not the end, as Jaune cast yet another spell.

[Construction]. Jaune felt his Aura go down even more, but he would live.

Within his right hand, he grasped the hilt of a blade that appeared out of nowhere. The hilt extended to a blade, only a small amount longer than his arm. The blade itself was untouched and undamaged in any way, as if it was never used in its entirety. It was not too unique or extravagant, just an ordinary sword for fighting.

A light seemingly shimmered from within the blade, rippling from blade to hilt. It gave off the impression of an illusion, but it was undeniably a real, material sword.

Armed and ready, Jaune began his journey to the forest unknown. He faced north, and it was with a step that Jaune broke off into a sprint, racing to the temple ruins.

'[Slow Fall], [Detection], [Construction].' Jaune leapt over a fallen tree, unbreaking in his pace. 'That's three spells used so far, and I still have a good enough amount of Aura left. Still, I'll need to watch myself from here onwards. A forest full of Grimm, I could get attacked at any moment.'

It wasn't like he was in a tournament, facing a human or faunus opponent. He would admit that he used his Semblance more freely in the arena than he would right now. Cast some spells, take a break and recover some Aura, get back in the ring, repeat onwards.

This was not the arena, nor was he facing a fellow competitor. A person would be inclined to give up when they were too tired or hurt to continue. A person would use strategy to overcome a difficult opponent. A person had limits.

The Grimm were something else entirely.

They didn't need strategy when they had sheer numbers and strength. They wouldn't be deterred if they lost a limb or one of their own was slain. They were relentless, simple as that. They would come after him, one after the other until they were all dead, or he was.

Indeed, he couldn't let his guard down. His Semblance, although versatile, was not made for dealing with large crowds. A massive horde of Grimm with no exit or help, and he was finished.

'If worse comes to worst I'm gonna have to team up with someone,' Jaune thought as he ducked under a low-hanging branch. 'It'd be great if I could find Ruby or Yang, but I don't really know where they are right now.' Jaune let out a sigh as a revelation came to him. 'Then again, what am I gonna do if it turns out I don't want to be a Hunter and go to Bea-'

His [Detection] activated, a presence in the distance. Under normal conditions, he would have been delighted to have found someone, whether or not if it was Ruby or Yang.

This presence sent a shiver through his whole body.

Jaune stopped in his running and leapt to the side. He took cover behind the thick trunk of a tree. The bushes and branches nearby helped provide some cover, though Jaune got the feeling it wouldn't matter soon enough.

This was, after all, neither man nor animal.

He closed his eyes and focused on what [Detection] showed him from within his mind. He focused on the exact direction and location from where it spoke to him.

And he could see _them._

There were six of them, all of them looking exactly alike. Their bodies were covered with black fur, dark as night. Bone like armor scaled them, decorated with blood-like markings in intricate patterns and designs. Some of them stood on their hindlegs while others were on all four limbs.

And their red eyes, primal and infernal, glowed a menacing and haunting crimson.

Beowolves, if Jaune recalled correctly.

The young Magician let out a breath, relieved. He was still a distance away, and it didn't seem like they noticed, nor were they headed here. Safe enough, it seems.

He considered his options.

The first and one with most common sense was to avoid combat. Wait for them to pass and conserve his energy. The objective was to head to the temple, retrieve a relic, and return to the cliffside. This was the thought any ordinary person would think of.

The second was to engage them. They outnumbered him obviously, but with his experience he was sure he could take them. He was confident that he wouldn't get hit, and he could eliminate them before they escaped or called for help.

These were the two options he could see before him, and to be honest… he was leaning towards the second.

This was the perfect opportunity. To cast away whatever doubt he had in his mind about being whether or not he should become a Hunter. To see and experience the heat of a battle that no arena could provide him.

To fully experience a battle between life and death.

And now, six Grimm were assembled here before him.

Jaune leaned back against the trunk of the tree, and took a deep breath. A moment later, he stepped out from his shelter and creeped forward.

He kept his body close to the ground in a crouched position. He advanced slowly, step by step, careful not to step on any dry branches or anything of the sort to give away his position. If he was going to do this, he was going to do this right.

One step after the other. One step after the other.

They were much closer now. If he focused, he could hear them breath and growl. One of them actually looked up, sniffing the air. As quietly and quickly as he could, Jaune moved behind cover again. This time, it was a large boulder that served as his wall and shield.

Jaune leaned down closer to the ground, and picked up a small stone in his left hand. It was small enough to be completely enclosed.

The pack stopped as the first Grimm began to sniff the air. The first Grimm turned to its group and gave a series of growls, and swiped the air with its claws. It was not in an aggressive way, but rather as if it were trying to communicate.

No, Jaune realized. It _was_ communicating.

With one last growl, the first Beowolf went off into a direction into the woods. The five others began to spread out and as well, sniffing the air.

They were suspicious. He was found out.

'One of them's coming this way.' Jaune pressed his body closer against the boulder. He took one deep breath and released slowly, repeating the process. 'Wait for it to get closer, then I can strike.'

He pocketed the small stone and focused on his [Detection].

_Crunch… Crunch…_

Jaune could hear the grass crunching and bending underneath heavy feet.

_Crunch… Crunch…_

Closer and closer. He could hear his heart thumping in his chest. He had never been this close to a Grimm without attacking before.

Just a little more…

The Beowolf put a clawed hand over the edge of the boulder, and peered over.

Blue met crimson.

Now!

With a swift motion, Jaune leapt out from his cover and thrust his blade through the Grimm's chest. At that moment, his left hand jabbed forward and grabbed the Beowolf by the throat.

He felt his Aura go down as he cast a spell.

Gripping tightly, he pulled the Grimm down and threw to the ground, its back facing the sky. As it was stunned from the ambush, Jaune raised his sword again and thrust it down through where the spine met the waist.

The Grimm roared as it was met with pain, thrashing and flailing its limbs.

…

There was no sound. There was no scream of pain, no sound of limbs hitting the earth. All was completely silent.

Jaune leapt on its back, stomping his foot down on its shoulder. He leaned down and put a hand on the back of its head while another wrapped around its neck to cup the jaw and snout.

The Magician took a breath, and with great force, he pulled and pushed his hands in opposite directions

…

The Grimm's head was now facing him. Its eyes that once glowed a menacing red was already fading, a burnt ember now dying out. All struggling stopped, and Jaune let go. The corpse fell to the ground, all without a single sound being uttered.

Jaune exhaled and leaned back against the boulder, relieved. Despite it happening so quickly, it went exactly how he planned it.

[Silence].

A spell that when cast on an object or entity, rendered it completely incapable of making any form of noise or sound. It was extremely useful when he needed to sneak around or perform an ambush.

Or when snapping the necks of Grimm, in this case.

'One down,' Jaune looked to his [Detection] and saw that none of the Grimm were moving erratically. They didn't notice. 'Five more to go.'

Acting quickly, Jaune reached for the Grimm's corpse. He grimaced as it already began to emit smoke, vaporizing like all Grimm did when they died, but he managed to ignore it well enough for his next plan.

As his hand touched the smooth, bone-like plating, he felt his Aura go down once more as he cast another spell. This one was special, as it would not activate until Jaune wanted it to.

He just needed to be careful. He had been caught in it in the past, and once was enough.

He pulled out the sword before grabbing the corpse by the back of the neck with his left hand. He moved to the boulder, stepping on small ridges and edges until he was standing at the top.

The young blonde took a deep breath and closed his lips together, making only the slightest opening. He whistled.

_Whoooooooooo~!_

The whistle permeated through the silence of the forest. When he ran out of breath, there was no noise. For a moment, Jaune felt as if he was the only thing that existed within the vast expanse of forestry.

Then his [Detection] activated again. It was unnecessary, considering he could hear the rapid footsteps even from here.

The burst through the woods with ferocity. Two of them from the front, and one on his left and right. He had no idea where the last one was, but he was sure that it would be here soon enough.

With a grunt, Jaune lifted the Beowolf corpse and kicked it straight ahead. Its body went flying towards the two, both of which managed to evade.

That was fine. The spell had a large enough range.

With a thought, he activated [Explosion].

_Sss…_

A sizzling sound, accompanied by the faint smell of burning flesh. Red cracks appeared all over the corpse, which started to bloat and expand, as if something was trying to break out of it.

Then there was fire.

_**BOOM!**_

The body exploded into a great burst of heat and force. Fire ripped itself free from the body and dashed into the air, growing in size until it engulfed the area.

One of the Grimm was simply blown forward from the explosion, stumbling forward and crashing into the ground, but alive. The other was not so fortunate, giving a scream of pain as its body was engulfed by the fire, incinerated instantly.

Four more.

Jaune jumped down from the boulder as the Beowolf from his left leapt forward and tried to make a swipe at him. As his boots hit the ground, he dashed forward to where the blown back Beowolf was before he raised his blade, ready to take its head.

With a roar of his own, Jaune grasped the hilt with both hands and swung at the downed Beowolf. The blade sank into the neck before freeing itself from the end. Its head fell to the ground, along with the decapitated body.

Three more.

Jaune quickly turned around and threw his blade at the two oncoming Grimm. It nicked the shoulder of one of them unfortunately, but he had another projectile to use. His left hand dug into his coat pocket, quickly bringing out the small stone he had picked up earlier.

[Transmute].

The small stone changed and morphed, rock turning into liquid for the briefest of moments, before it took the form of a rigid, angular shape with serrated edges. Jaune gripped the small section that he could without cutting himself, before using a small amount of [Force] to hurl it forward.

It blurred as it came into contact with the skull of a Beowolf, sending it to the ground. The only one left standing was the one still charging at him, along with the one that had yet to arrive.

Deep down, he wondered what was taking it so long. But right now, it seemed that he would have to resort to using his fists. Taking up a stance, his right fist near his head and left fist extended outward, Jaune only waited for the Beowolf to come close enough.

Soon enough, it was.

With a roar, the Beowolf lunged at him, its claws extended outward and ready to grab him. He sidestepped it easily, but it was persistent. The Grimm quickly turned back and made a swipe at him which he ducked. Seeing an opening, Jaune retaliated with a swift uppercut to the underside of its jaw.

Its head was knocked upwards and Jaune saw how vulnerable it was. With a rush, he closed the distance and delivered a flurry of blows to its stomach and chest. It managed to recover, and brought both of its claws into the air before slamming down.

Jaune backstepped as the arms crashed down into the earth, sending a light storm of debris and dust into the air. He flinched when a hard piece hit him near his eye, but he was lucky that he didn't stagger.

Jaune brought up [Force] again, and reached behind him. The sword that he had thrown earlier shook from its position, before levitating in the air and hurling itself towards him.

The Magician rushed to the Beowolf, and the Beowolf rushed at him. The hilt reached his hand, and he gripped tightly.

They were face to face. Jaune ducked under its arm, but the claws managed to graze the right side of his face. He grunted as he could feel his Aura take the blow, but he could still move. With a yell, Jaune swung his blade with all his might, and felt it sink into the Grimm's stomach.

Jaune pulled forward, and the top half of the Grimm was severed from its waist. It fell to the ground, dead.

Two more.

Jaune walked over to the downed Beowolf, the stone projectile embedded in its head, caving in the top part of its skull. It flailed weakly as it tried to claw at him, and Jaune responded by embedding his sword into its right shoulder.

He lifted his right boot in the air, and stomped down hard on its neck.

_CRUNCH_

The struggling stopped instantly, its hand falling to the ground.

"Haaa…" Jaune let out a breath as he pulled out his sword. He took a step back and observed the carnage before him. Five dead Beowolves and a patch scorched earth, leaving a scarred mess of black grass.

Jaune would admit, he was a bit exhausted. Yet there was this strange feeling inside him, warm and comforting. It was like that time when he spent the entire day exercising, both his Aura and his body to the point of passing out. He remembered how he only barely made it to his bed before he lost all consciousness.

This feeling. It was… fulfillment.

This rush was different from the ones he experienced within the arena. The rush of facing off against an inhuman monster, capable of inspiring fear and terror, and emerging victorious. The improvised planning during the heat of battle that had managed to work exactly as he wanted it to. The thin line of life and death that he walked back and forth at this very moment.

It made him feel content. It made him feel… excited even.

But it wasn't over yet.

"One more…" Jaune looked over to the north, and raised his blade towards the woods. "That's you now."

The last Beowolf that had seemingly disappeared from the pack had finally returned. From the woods it emerged, slowly and stalking. It advanced towards him steadily, not at all perturbed by the sight of the carnage of its fallen kin.

It merely glared at him.

Jaune was silent, and only leveled his blade at the lone Grimm.

The two of them didn't move, and neither did they back down from each other. Silence overtook the area, and in that moment, only the two of them existed.

Man and Monster. Soul and Soulless. Hunter and Grimm.

Killer and Killer.

The two of them charged at each other.

* * *

"Yaaang~! Jaaaune~!"

Ruby cried desperately for her sister and friend, wandering through the woods by her lonesome.

The moment she had touched down, she immediately went for a dash to where the two of them landed. At least, where she thought they landed. It was all a blur at this point. She didn't even know if she was still heading north at this point.

"This is bad," Ruby mumbled to herself, a sense of dread and loss welling up inside her chest. "Where are they?"

It was supposed to be a _good_ day. The _perfect_ day. She was going to become a Huntress along with Yang and Jaune and be the greatest team ever assembled.

Now she had no idea where they were, _and_ she was helplessly lost herself.

'I wonder how the two of them are doing?' The reaper in red pushed aside a low-hanging as she walked through. 'Probably doing better than me. They probably teamed up with other people at this point.'

When it came to raw strength, Yang had no equal. She was the best combatant of her generation at Signal Academy, dominating the arena and always being among the top 5. Her strong Aura combined with her aggressive and fast brawling style made her an impossible target to hit. Even if she was, she was more than capable of hitting back.

And then there was Jaune. Granted she didn't know much about him, but last night she managed to sneak a few minutes into watching some videos of him before going to bed.

His Semblance, Magic, was simply amazing. She had seen him bring mystery and fantasy to life, in ways that she thought could only be possible through imagination. He fought with a temperance and grace that was enchanting, even if he never actually won in the end. He was still a person who got a consecutive second, and he was her friend now. Ruby doubted it would be long before his efforts finally rewarded him a victory.

They were both so strong and amazing. They probably already moved onto the temple without her. They probably had a relic already.

'Snap out of it Ruby!' She brought both hands to the side of her face and slapped herself. 'That's your sister and first friend at Beacon you're talking about! I'm sure that the both of them are waiting for you to find them and then you can team up and go to Beacon and do super cool stuff together!'

She needed to put away her doubts. That's right, the two of them were her friends. She needed to have more faith in them and herself. All she had to do was find them and they would all pass together.

Then again…

"But seriously though," Ruby remembered her exact situation. "_Where are theeey?"_ She lamented her sad and unfortunate fate. It seemed that no one would be able to find-

"_Hello?"_ A distant voice called out, startling Ruby from her thoughts. "_Is someone there?"_

"Yes!" Ruby responded immediately. She was _so_ lonely. "Uh, I mean, yes. Over here."

Ruby, with haste, walked over to where the voice called out, careful to not get caught on any branches or shrubbery. As she got closer, she heard the familiar sound of rustling before she finally came to see who it was.

"Hello there," the tall girl, much taller than Ruby and even Yang, greeted her. Ruby had to angle her neck upwards. "Are you having trouble finding your way?"

"Ehehe…" Ruby gave an embarrassed laugh, unable to defend herself. "Yeah a little bit. I've been walking around for a while and I just haven't seen anyone since. I uh… also don't know where I'm… supposed to go…" she got quieter as she trailed off revealing the, on her part, embarrassing situation that she got herself in.

She appreciated how the taller girl didn't laugh or mock her, and instead gave a consoling smile instead.

"If you'd like, would you accompany me and my partner?" the tall girl offered. "We know the direction and it's always good to have more company."

"Yes!" Ruby cheered, before calming down again. "I mean… I would appreciate it a lot. Thank you very much."

Ruby offered a hand to the tall girl. "I'm Ruby by the way. Ruby Rose."

The tall girl accepted it graciously. "It's nice to meet you Ruby. I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

"Pyrrha?" Another voice called out in the distance, and Ruby couldn't help but feel as if she had heard it before. Then, a sudden feeling of dread washed over her. "I was wondering where you went off… to…"

A figure broke through the trees, and Ruby saw who it was. The two of them locked gazes.

"Oh…" Ruby let out a whimper.

"...Great." Weiss finished for her.

* * *

They walked in silence, heavy and invasive. Minutes passed, a growing oppression permeated through the air.

Weiss was next to Pyrrha, looking ahead and doing all she could from turning her eyes backwards. Ruby walked farther behind them, her eyes nervously glancing around and landing on Weiss occasionally, before turning away.

Whenever she was caught looking, she would quickly turn away. Weiss would just give a scoff before doing the same.

And poor Pyrrha was stuck between them.

"It shouldn't be that much further now," Pyrrha said, trying to do something, anything really, to remove the discomforting atmosphere. "If we don't encounter any Grimm, we should be able to retrieve a relic and make it back."

"Hm," Weiss gave a hum of acknowledgement but said nothing else.

"R-right." Ruby stuttered out hers, and returned to silence.

…

If it wasn't clear to Pyrrha that these two girls had some sort of history with each other then, it was apparent now.

But Pyrrha wasn't one to give up so easily.

"It's exciting isn't it?" She asked, trying again. "Once we return with the relics, we'll officially be Beacon students. One step further to being true Huntresses."

She aimed for a subject all of them had in common. All of them had at least some motivation for being a Hunter, and it should provide at least some form of connection.

Right?

Weiss gave her a smile. "I suppose it is. I look forward to working with you in the future."

"Y-Yeah, I guess so…" Ruby replied from the back.

"That reminds me," Pyrrha turned to address Ruby. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you Ruby? You do look rather young?"

"Fifteen," Ruby answered. "I was originally a student at Signal Academy, in my second year. But Headmaster Ozpin decided that I was eligible enough to skip the last two years."

"Really?" Pyrrha was impressed. Someone so young to be recruited, and by the Headmaster himself. "Then you must be a talented fighter. Wouldn't you agree Weiss?"

"Hmph," The girl in white only uttered a sound of resignation. "If that's true, than I suppose she can be considered somewhat capable."

Ruby perked up, daring to be hopeful.

"But I suppose everybody can luck out once in a while."

Ruby looked down at the ground again, hopes crushed. Pyrrha, who wanted to be patient, let out an exasperated sigh.

How did it come to this?

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but it seems like the two of you have some bad history with each other. Admittedly I don't know what it was about, but if you can't make amends than could you at the very least be cordial with each other?"

At this point, the three of them have stopped in their travel. All of them stood in a triangle formation, free to look and speak to each other.

Weiss spoke first.

"It's not that I can't be cordial Pyrrha, believe me." she said, a hand on her chest. "It's just that I don't have time for _children,_ playing at Huntress."

Weiss didn't even bother trying to hide her distaste. Ruby couldn't take anymore.

"I already said I was sorry!" Ruby exploded at Weiss, no longer content with being ignored and degraded. "And I'm not playing! I'm taking this just as seriously as you are!"

Pyrrha was taken back at Ruby's outburst. Before she could calm the situation, Weiss only continued.

"You're behavior has been anything but," she scoffed. "I saw how you were in the lockers only an hour ago, whining and complaining to your sister. Something about breaking out of your shell? Truly, you need it."

Ruby's face turned red, embarrassed and angered. She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, trying to find the right words.

"A-Alright, let's not-" Pyrrha tried to intervene, but it was too late. They were too involved now.

"F-Fine, okay!" Ruby agreed to Weiss's point, however hesitant. "I can be childish, but I'm mature enough to admit that! At least I don't pretend to be absolutely perfect all the time!"

"I'm not perfect!" Weiss yelled back. She looked like she wanted to say more, but returned to her noble image and posture. She crossed her arms and scoffed. "At least not yet. Still, I'm leagues better than what you could ever be."

"Why are you so-?!"

_CRASH!_

Ruby didn't get to finish as the corpse of a Beowolf broke through the trees, and unto their path.

_THUMP!_

The three of them leapt back and drew their weapons.

Ruby unfurled her beloved Crescent Rose, ready to slash and fire at whatever threat was nearby. As she did, she observed Pyrrha and Weiss' weapons as well.

On Pyrrha's left forearm was a round metal shield, brown in color and could easily cover her torso. In her right was a shortsword of the same metal and color, though it had red as a base color. She could see that there was a shifting mechanism along with a stock of a rifle.

Weiss's weapon was a rapier. It was of an elegant and sleek design, and shone underneath the sunlight. At the guard, Ruby saw what looked like the cylinder of a revolver, with vials of colors assorted in the place of bullets. Dust vials.

Though she was angry with her, Ruby had to admit that it was a beautiful design.

_Crunch… crunch…_

All of them became alert when they heard the sound of crunching, coming from the direction of where the corpse came from. Footsteps on the grass, breaking stray branches along the way.

The steps became louder as the unknown entity got closer.

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds.

Finally, a figure broke through the forest unknown.

"And that finally makes six."

* * *

Jaune thought the Grimm as savage beasts, unknowing of danger and could only destroy. They would continue to attack until he was killed, or they were.

The Beowolf retreated. Jaune gave chase.

Honestly, for a soulless creature bent on the destruction of all life, they certainly knew how to run away. And run away, it did.

"Get back here, you!" Jaune felt the Aura channel to his legs as he pushed off the ground hard, no doubt leaving boot marks into the earth. "I said get back!"

The Beowolf leapt over a fallen tree, claw marks digging deep within the dead trunk and launched itself further. Jaune did the same, careful not to slip on the moss and fungus.

'Man, this thing can run!' Jaune ducked underneath a branch. 'If I end up slowing down, it might actually run outside of what my [Detection] can pick up!'

He couldn't let that happen. Even if he didn't want to be a Hunter, if it turned out that he let an enemy get away simply because of his own lack of skill, he couldn't deal with that. The Beowolf needed to die.

Besides, it's not as if the Beowolf didn't feel the same. If Jaune tried to run away, it was a guaranteed fact that he too would be chased. No need to feel any form of sympathy.

Jaune was broken from his thoughts when the Beowolf struck at the ground, and swiped backwards. Jaune narrowly dodged the mass of dirt and shrapnel of rocks that were sent his way.

'Alright,' Jaune thought. 'That's enough of that.'

He had a plan. Reckless as it might have been, Jaune would guide more of his Aura to his legs, enhancing them to their utmost. The moment he did, he would quickly take it all back before it could be used up. One great, rapid burst of speed was all he needed to catch up.

[Detection] alerted him. Three people, right ahead of him, meaning they were right ahead ahead of the Beowolf too. He needed to end this before the Grimm got to them. Who knows what could happen?

…

'Wait.' Jaune focused in on his [Detection], feeling the three people once again.

'Is that… Ruby? And Weiss Schnee? And… oh.'

_She_ was there too.

'Focus Jaune!' Jaune roused himself from his thoughts, and resumed his plan. This was no time for personal feelings to get in the way.

Now was the time to act.

Carefully as he could, Jaune pulled what Aura he could afford into his legs. He let more and more build up, waiting for the moment of release to grant the perfect boost in speed.

He did the same to his right fist.

Jaune's foot fell to the forest floor, and he released the Aura within.

_CRACK!  
_  
The dirt underneath was smashed as he was launched off. Trees and bushes blurred past him as the only thing his eyes could focus on was the back of the fleeing Beowolf, now rapidly approaching.

He raised his right fist, fighting through the resistance, before sending it forward.

Straight at the back of the Beowolf's head.

_CRUNCH!_

A sickening crunch was heard as his fist buried itself into the skull. Jaune's feet dug into the ground to stop himself, and at the last moment, he flung the Beowolf off his fist.

It tumbled and twisted as it crashed through the dirt and trees. The neck broke and arms and legs became a mangled mess, before it finally crashed into a clear pathway.

His objective reached, Jaune gathered all the Aura in his limbs and guided them back to his Soul. He sighed as the remainder of what wasn't used filled the void. A fair amount was used, but it was far less than what it would have been had he used a spell.

'So much for conserving myself.'

Jaune dusted himself off, cleaning whatever might have gotten caught on him when he was running through the woods. Deciding there was no need to rush, he walked the trail of destruction made by the punch, to where the Beowolf was. It never hurt to check if it was fully dead, and [Detection] informed him that it hadn't moved.

It also informed him that the three were aiming their weapons at him, no doubt regarding him as an unseen threat. It wasn't as if everyone could use a spell they could conveniently use to tell them where everything was.

Jaune let out a sigh. 'This is gonna be a thing.'

Finally, he emerged from the woods, ready to address the situation.

He gazed at the fallen form of the Beowolf, unmoving. Black smoke emitted from the body, confirming that it was indeed dead.

"And that finally makes six."

Jaune hopped off the small ledge that lead to the broken path, dusting his hands off as he did. He turned to the three people that he surprised.

"Hey Ruby," Jaune greeted casually.

Jaune watched with no small amusement at how the red reaper's face contorted into one of shock, surprise, and finally elation.

"Jaune!" Ruby closed Crescent Rose and put it away, before dashing in front of him. Rose petals danced in the air. "I finally found you!"

Of course she was surprised, but she was more than happy that she finally found her friend.

At the mention of his name, Pyrrha and Weiss gasped. Both were for different reasons. The girl in white sheathed her rapier and dusted herself off, making sure she looked presentable.

"You sure did," Jaune said, not bothering to say that it was more like he stumbled upon her by sheer coincidence. He looked past her and towards the Weiss and Pyrrha. "Is your invite to form a team still open or are you taken now?"

"No!" Ruby said immediately. It then occurred to her how confusing it sounded. "I mean, yes the invite is still open, no I'm not taken yet."

"That's good to hear." Jaune smiled as he put an encouraging hand on her shoulder. "Then I guess you made friends with them?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say that exactly…" Ruby muttered. "I mean Pyrrha is really nice, but it's Weiss that's being a jerk."

She whispered as to not let Weiss hear her.

"I see," Jaune hummed as he considered the situation. "Do you mind if I go over there? We can go together if that makes you feel better."

Ruby looked hesitant, but then she took a place next to Jaune. She felt more confident now that she had someone she knew at her side. "Alright. But Weiss is going to be difficult, I should warn you."

"I think I can figure something out."

It didn't take that long for the two to meet the two.

Jaune was the first to greet them, turning to Weiss first. It wasn't that he was ignoring Pyrrha, but he already knew her, even if it was filled with some bad memories. "Hello there! My name's Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

Ruby braced herself, ready for the cold attitude that she had grown used to.

Weiss gave a respectful bow towards him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jaune. My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. I've heard many things about you, and It's wonderful to finally meet you in person."

Ruby was shocked and enraged at the change in attitude. Where was _this_ the first time?!

"Then I hope you aren't disappointed." Jaune thanked her for the praise, before turning to the real challenge.

Jaune turned towards Pyrrha, his blue eyes meeting with her green. They stared, a neutral expression on both their faces.

"Nikos," Jaune gave a nod of his head towards her, a show of respect and professionalism. "It's good to see you well."

Pyrrha returned his nod, and the meaning along with it. "And you, Arc. I never knew you wanted to be a Huntsman."

Jaune shrugged. "Yeah well, I admit that it was due to unforeseen circumstances that I'm here now. Speaking of, you're an awful long way from Mistral. Why go here to Vale? Or was it because of Beacon?"

"Indeed. Though the Mistral schools are nothing to scoff at, I believe that Beacon can grant me a more intuitive and fulfilling experience and so, here I am."

"Is that right?" Jaune asked, not really expecting any answer. "Then we may potentially be classmates, if we pass that is."

Jaune put a comforting hand on Ruby's shoulder, who jumped a bit at the sudden contact.

"I also take it you were the one who found Ruby?"

Pyrrha nodded. "Right again. I heard someone calling out and found her wandering about. So Ruby, Weiss, and myself decided to travel north as a group. Safety in numbers and all."

"Well then, thank you for looking after her. Since the three of you are already in a group, would you mind if I join along?"

"Of course!" Weiss agreed with a cheer that made Ruby irritated. "We'd be more than happy to have you as a member of our team."

'He's already on my team!' Ruby wanted to shout. Her opinion of Weiss became lower and lower as not only was she aggravating to deal with, but she was trying to take her one friend away from her.

"Then it's settled." Jaune said. "So now that we've been assembled, how about we make our way to the temple?"

"Of course," Pyrrha agreed. "However, before we advance, I think it'd benefit all of us if we create a formation. Now that there are four of us, I feel more confident should we come across any Grimm. But it wouldn't hurt to be prepared should we be ambushed. I was thinking that perhaps Weiss and myself could take the front while you and Ruby could guard the rear."

It seemed like a decent enough formation. Pyrrha and Weiss served as frontline fighters while Ruby, combined with her speed, could easily deal with any threat that ambushed them. Jaune too would be able to provide support from a guarded position.

And Ruby and Weiss would be separated from each other, and instead be with people who were more accommodating for their personalities. As in, Jaune and herself. Something that he managed to understand.

"Then it's decided," Weiss said, before turning to Jaune again, a smile on her face. "I hope that we too can become friends Jaune."

Jaune returned her smile, and Ruby couldn't help but feel betrayed. "As do I Weiss. Now, let's get going."

* * *

"I can't believe you actually brought a table out here."

Glynda Goodwitch, a Professor at Beacon Academy, sighed as she walked to where her Headmaster was. The man himself was near the cliffside where the initiates were gathered, observing the forest below.

He was also sitting in a chair that was next to a table that wasn't there earlier.

"Mister Arc did have a point. This sight makes for a rather scenic view." He took a sip from his mug, before putting it down again. "A shame I couldn't secure sandwiches. Truly a shame."

"Regardless," Goodwitch spoke, reminding herself that if she kept talking it would only encourage Ozpin as well. "I'm sure that you are aware of the latest addition to Miss Nikos's team?"

Goodwitch tapped at the black scroll she held and decided she might as well take a seat next to Ozpin. She presented the scroll to him, giving him the displayed view.

"So it seems that Mister Arc has encountered Miss Nikos, Schnee, and Rose. A rather unique and powerful combination if I do say," Ozpin observed.

"Quite," Goodwitch agreed. "Though Miss Schnee and Miss Rose could have some work on their personality, it is indeed a formidable team."

Nikos was the four time champion of Mistral, and if she passed initiation she would no doubt be the strongest first-year at Beacon.

Schnee had an excellent form with her rapier, and had a grasp on Dust that almost rivalled her own at that age.

Rose, although a bit immature, had the combat ability to advance two years ahead, and Goodwitch could see that she would turn into a respectable Huntress.

And of course, Arc was the great Magician of Vale, who's versatile skills let him perform any role.

"It seems that we have quite the talented students this year." Ozpin took a sip from his mug again. "They might even prove too much for you to handle."

"Doubtful," Goodwitch said immediately. "Though they may have some flaws, it's not something that I won't be able to remove."

"And what flaws would those be?" Ozpin questioned. Goodwitch had the feeling that he already knew, but answered readily.

"Miss Nikos has a refined sense of combat and strategy to be expected from someone of her standing. However, she lacks the ability to take charge and demand from others. Passive, I should say."

"Miss Schnee is too self assured of herself. And while a sense of pride is understanding, she feels the need to constantly remind others, often putting them down should she consider them unworthy of her attention or respect. She also relies much on her Dust and Semblance, and could easily be struck down if given the right opportunity."

"Miss Rose is immature often acts before thinking. She also tends to shy away from others who she is uncomfortable with. Like Miss Schnee, she could also be taken down easily."

"Lastly, Mister Arc as well relies too much on his Semblance. Although he has a rather abnormal amount of it, it is easily consumed every time he uses his Magic and whenever he takes a hit. It's also rather an oversight that he doesn't have a weapon with him, considering that he uses up Aura just to make his own."

"All of them are valid points," Ozpin agreed with her analysis. "But they are rather young aren't they. Warriors they may be, they are also but children, taking the first step towards their future. I believe that their time here at Beacon will prove invaluable to them in their development as guardians and as people."

Goodwitch rose a brow. "Forgive me for assuming Headmaster, but you make it sound as if they have already passed."

"Just a hypothetical, I assure you," Ozpin said with a smile. "Given their current composition, I merely believe that as Hunters-In-Training, they should at least be capable of working together for at least this."

Goodwitch considered Ozpin's words.

"Hm… I suppose that Arc and Nikos could pacify Rose and Schnee for the time being. If they do manage to return with a relic with satisfactory results, I might consider giving them a reevaluation."

"And if they don't, then they will soon learn that Beacon will force them to become better. After all, that is why I have you here. You do have a rather convincing way of making others listen to you."

Goodwitch felt the smallest tugging of the corner of her lips, breaking her usual expression of seriousness and neutrality.

"Why Headmaster, I can't help but feel that something rather rude is being implied about me here."

Ozpin, facing a hypothetical sense of danger, merely chuckled.

"I would never. That aside, it seems like the group has come into contact with one of the challenges."

Goodwitch raised a brow, before noticing that Ozpin was looking at the scroll. She turned her attention towards it.

"That's…"

The group of four stood in front of a cave. The entrance lead into a dark tunnel, burrowing deep into the earth, no light to be seen.

"Whether or not if they are capable of working together and overcome their flaws. Let's see for ourselves."


	4. Resolve

Ruby was not in a good mood. Not at all.

As Pyrrha's plan, they walked in formation as they traveled to the temple. Pyrrha and Weiss took the front where they would guard and fend off any Grimm they encountered, while Jaune and herself took the rear, in the event of an ambush.

It wasn't the formation that made Ruby upset. She could see the logic behind it; Pyrrha and Weiss, jerk that she was, seemed to be more of the close range fighters. Ruby herself could either perform as a long-range sniper or close combat reaper, and Jaune could do any role if given time to adapt. Strategy was important, and Ruby could appreciate that.

No, the cause of her mood was a certain white haired girl that she glared at from a distance. One, Weiss Schnee.

Ruby didn't think that Weiss could sink lower in her opinion. She had been nothing but a spoiled, arrogant jerk that only cares about herself and the people she could use. She tried so hard to apologize and make amends, only to be met with insults and put-downs that cut her more than she would like to admit.

Then, Jaune came into the mess.

Weiss, who was such a bitter shell of a person, was suddenly on her best behaviour around _her_ friend. At that moment, she had seen more kindness and decency from Weiss than what she thought she was capable of.

And then, Weiss said that she wanted her and Jaune to be friends. And Jaune, for reasons unknown, just smiled and accepted.

A part of her didn't blame Jaune. She knew that he was an open and inviting sort of person, accepting of a lot of people. But still, it hurt knowing that even though Jaune knew Ruby didn't like Weiss, he could just accept her so easily.

She didn't care that she was being childish. She felt betrayed and bitter about it all.

"Something on your mind Ruby?" Jaune asked from beside her. For the last few minutes, they had walked in total silence. He took notice of her bad mood; how her silver eyes glowed with irritation and annoyance, her lips curled into a frown. Occasionally, she kicked at the dirt and sent rocks pattering away.

He didn't want to say anything at first, but now it seemed like he wanted to talk.

"Not really," she said rather dismissively. She appreciated that Jaune wanted to try and make her feel better, but she wasn't in the mood for talking right now. "I just don't have anything to say to you right now."

Inwardly, she flinched at how harsh that sounded. But it was too late to take it back now.

Jaune didn't look at all offended, and merely adopted a questioning look. "Really? It's just that… you look mad," he observed.

"I'm not mad," Ruby replied.

"You sound mad too."

"I'm _not_ mad," she insisted, even though she clearly was. "I'm just not in a talking mood, okay?"

She just needed time. Once they got to the temple, got their relics and went back to Headmaster Ozpin, she would go to her room and be by herself. Her emotions would die down soon enough, she just needed some alone time to deal with them.

Jaune had a look of concern on his face. For a moment, Ruby was afraid that he would continue to try and find out what was wrong, and that would lead to her getting more agitated and maybe even say things she wouldn't normally say.

"Okay, I understand." Jaune sent a nod to her, respecting her decision to keep to herself for now. "Just… let me know if you ever do want to talk. I'll be here."

Jaune knew that Ruby wasn't feeling alright, but he also knew that trying to force a problem into the open would only make her feel uncomfortable and vulnerable. He could encourage her, but the choice to come out would ultimately have to be Ruby's, not his.

"Thanks, Jaune." She was grateful to him. "I'm sorry. It's just… I just don't want to talk right now." She could open up to Jaune another time. But right now, all of them had initiation to pass.

Jaune nodded, and the two of them continued their walk in silence. They took comfort in each other, until they noticed that Pyrrha and Weiss stopped in their pace.

"Is something wrong?" Jaune called out to them, body tense. Had they encountered Grimm? Ruby reached for Crescent Rose, ready to fight.

"You two might want to come and see this," Pyrrha said. Her tone didn't hold any alarm or urgency, but rather one of confusion.

The Magician and Reaper looked at each other, but marched over to where Pyrrha and Weiss were. As they reached over, they could understand why Pyrrha sounded confused.

They arrived at the base of what seemed to be a mountain. A wall of stone was at its foundation, gray and lifeless. There was no grass or bushes or any sign of life in the stony area before them.

But what truly had their attention was the cave, carved deep into the stone wall that lead into the underground.

"Is… Is this what we're supposed to be looking for?" Ruby asked hesitantly, unsure on how to proceed.

"Doubtful," said Pyrrha. She walked closer to the stone wall, and she could see markings etched into it. Human-like figures adorned the gray stone, depicting them fighting a giant, scorpion-like monster. There was an impaled figure on the stinger. "Headmaster Ozpin said that we'd find an abandoned temple. This is something completely different."

Jaune and Ruby walked to the cave entrance. It was shrouded by darkness, leading into a seemingly endless abyss. Many people would have been hesitant to approach, and would have avoided being near such a location.

Jaune and Ruby were no such people. The same could be said for Pyrrha and Weiss.

"What do you think is inside?" Ruby asked.

"Not sure." Jaune crossed his arms as he looked deeper into the cave. "We could go and check if you want to."

"Before we do any hypothetical cave exploration," Pyrrha called out to them before they could continue. "Would everyone come and take a look at this?"

They walked over to where Pyrrha was, and saw the same markings in the wall as she did.

"Is that a Grimm?" Jaune took a guess as to what the creature was. Remnant was full of strange things, but he never heard of a scorpion of that size, either in fact or legend. "That's also a scorpion?"

"Most likely a Deathstalker," Weiss answered, contemplative. "It's a large, scorpion like Grimm that's heavily armored and dangerous. Combined with its powerful pincers and mandible, along with its deadly venom, it's a challenge to take one on."

"Really now?" Jaune was intrigued. He looked back at the cave entrance. "And such a Grimm is hiding in this cave?"

"It's quite possible." Pyrrha turned to the rest of the group. "It's also possible that the Grimm has already died long ago, rendering these markings obsolete. Still, who knows what could be hiding within."

"Then, we should avoid it right?" Ruby spoke. "I mean, our objective is the relic so we should just head over to the temple, shouldn't we?"

Weiss gave a humph. "For once, I agree. This is just a waste of our time."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that."

A brief silence overtook the group before everyone turned to see who spoke.

"Now hear me out for a moment," Jaune raised a hand as he explained what he meant. "You all make a very valid point. There is a Grimm that may or may not even be alive in that cave, and it would probably be best for all of us to just move on to the temple to secure our relics."

It was the best option to take. It was the _sane_ option. Yet for Jaune…

He couldn't help but feel this was another opportunity.

"But I think there is something to be gained here."

"Such as?" Pyrrha raised a brow, but did not seem opposed to what he was saying.

"Headmaster Ozpin said that all of us would be graded on three things." Jaune raised three fingers. "Relic, time, and combat ability. Returning with a relic is a valid way to earn credit, but that by itself does not mean you can pass."

Weiss and Pyrrha considered his words, but Ruby seemed a bit lost at his explanation. Seeing her confusion, Jaune elaborated more.

"Think of it like this: Let's say that an initiate is launched into the forest, but doesn't make any effort into fighting Grimm. They manage to sneak their way to the temple, grab a relic, and return to the cliffside. While they pass in terms of relic and time, they did not show any combat ability. Relic and time are important for sure, but it could be argued that combat grade is actually the most valued aspect Beacon is looking for. It is a school for training Hunters after all."

Ruby finally understood. "So you think we should go in there and fight a Deathstalker for extra credit?"

"I'll be honest with all of you," Jaune began. "I've only killed six Beowolves. The thing is, Beowolves aren't exactly difficult to deal with. So it'd be safe to assume they aren't a lot of points, so to say. Ruby," he turned his eyes to his friend in red. "How many Grimm have you killed so far?"

Ruby looked at the ground in contemplation, before realization struck her. "Not a lot," she confessed. "Only a few stray Beowolves, but if you're right than I doubt that would mean much."

Jaune hummed before turning to Weiss and Pyrrha, who both had varying degree of concern on their faces. "You two?"

"If I counted correctly, Weiss and I both have a combined kill of around twelve. Eight Beowolves and four Ursa. But… they also weren't much of a challenge," Pyrrha revealed.

"So if we want to pass, not only would we have to secure a relic, but either we would need to find more weaker Grimm to hunt, or one difficult Grimm that's worth more points," Weiss concluded. She looked at the cave with renewed interest.

"That may be the case," Jaune nodded. Just a little more. "But who knows? We might find some Grimm if we continue to the temple, and the Headmaster might consider us eligible after all. It's just… It would be nice to challenge ourselves. To prove to us and the staff that we're more than capable of being Hunters. While we could be acceptable, we could be _worthy_."

Pride was something everyone had. Bringing up and questioning their ability as Hunters would no doubt make them act. It was selfish of him, bringing these three girls into his doubts, but he knew he couldn't face a Grimm this size alone.

Everyone was silent, contemplating his words.

"Do you really think we can take on a Grimm like that?" Asked Ruby, hesitant. Yet there was also a sense of expectation. It might even be described as… excitement even. Although there was nervousness, she was more than ready to fight.

Jaune thought that such worry was unfounded. She was Ruby Rose after all.

"Consider our current composition." Jaune pointed to himself. "The Magician of Vale and Eternal Second Placer."

A hand towards Ruby. "The girl who managed to fend off Torchwick, a skilled scythe user who graduated two years early."

A hand towards Weiss. "The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, who can combine her sword, Semblance, and Dust to a masterful level."

And finally, a hand towards Pyrrha. "And of course, the four time Champion of Mistral herself and Invincible Girl. Even for a Deathstalker, I'd say our chances are pretty good."

At that moment. Jaune knew that he succeeded.

"Alright then," Ruby regained her vigor and cheer, ready to take on the challenge. "Let's get to it!"

"It's certainly worth a shot." Pyrrha readied Milo and Akouo, a confident smile on her face. "Slaying a Deathstalker would prove a worthy achievement in our career, especially as only initiates."

"And it would ensure our entrance into Beacon." Weiss too readied her Myrtenaster. "The staff would have to acknowledge our strength. I'm certain that we can secure a relic, after this fight."

Jaune gave a smile, both at the confidence of his allies before him, and to himself for convincing them without revealing his true intentions.

He would have to find some way to make it up to them. But for now…

"It's decided then. If you would let me, I have a plan…"

* * *

The plan was divided into three parts.

First was the lure. It was suicidal for all four of them to go inside the cave and fight the Deathstalker in unknown territory. They had no idea how vast and expansive the cave might be, or even if they had room to fight in. It was decided that two of them would explore the inside and find the Grimm, then they would lure it out into the open.

Jaune and Weiss would make up this team. With [Detection], he could easily guide and maneuver their way through the caverns and find the Deathstalker before it could find them. Weiss as well could provide ample support should they come across any complications. It also helped that her Semblance of Glyphs provided speed Glyphs, allowing for a quick escape.

Second was the ambush. Once they got the Deathstalker outside, they would head north towards the temple. Once they arrived, Ruby and Pyrrha, who will have advanced to the temple while they were in the cave, with their long-ranged weapons will be free to open fire upon the exposed Grimm. There was however, one small problem with this portion of the plan.

While sniper and rifle bullets are powerful, especially when infused with Aura, if a Deathstalker's bone armor is as powerful as Weiss made it out to be, then it wouldn't be enough. But this could easily be remedied by the addition of Jaune's Magic.

A modified version of [Explosion]. It would be weaker, but if he applied it to their bullets, they would detonate on impact. It was especially useful since they could be used without Jaune's presence being needed. If the ambush didn't kill it, that'd be fine as well. A stagger and a stun was all that was needed for the last act.

The takedown. Once it was bombarded, all four of them would rush it and strike with everything they had. Weakened and exposed as it is, it would meet its end there.

That, in essence, was Jaune's plan.

* * *

"Does a place like the temple even have an open area?" Ruby asked.

"We don't know for certain, but right now all I can give is theory and speculation." Jaune admitted. "Still, even fighting in a wooded area is better than being inside a cramped cave. Right now, it's all we have."

Granted the Deathstalker could just trample over the trees, and them if they weren't careful.

"So, does anyone have any questions? Any objections?" Jaune asked the group.

He took their resolute silence as confirmation enough. "Alright. Ruby, Nikos, your bullets if you would?"

Ruby reached to her waist and Pyrrha her pouch. They both produced a magazine and presented those to him. With a nod of gratitude, Jaune took them and went to work.

He sighed as he felt his Aura channel to his Semblance, and felt it come to life once more, ready to bend to his will. He felt the thought of flame and fire, of heat and force burn into his mind. His power obeyed.

A crimson, burning glow came from his hands, and passed unto the magazines that he held. They were bathed in a hot, infernal light that radiated heat and power. If one listened closely, whether it was hallucination or reality, they could hear a flame crackling and hissing.

A moment later, the magazines seemingly absorbed the light within themselves, taking in the red as their own. As it died down, the magazines returned to their normal state, only now they gave off a heat. Not a burning kind, but one that made his hands feel warm. It was ready.

"So this is Magic…" Weiss looked on as Jaune performed his enchanting. As a child, she was unfortunately disillusioned by things like magic and fantasy. As a Schnee, she was required to learn about the real world, and things that were useful, and to not waste her time with childish wonder.

Still, seeing Jaune perform before her was a sight to behold. It was small, but in this moment she let herself be entranced.

"There you are." Jaune handed the magazines back to their respective owners. Ruby had a look of awe while Pyrrha had one of intrigue. She had of course seen him use it many times during their fights, but seeing it up close and being the one supported by it was something entirely new.

"Magical bullets," Ruby held the magazine with trembling hands, eager to put them to the test. She secured the magazine on her belt, tucking it tightly in place. "This is gonna be awesome."

Jaune allowed a smile to grace his face. "Alright. Now then, we should all get started."

"Of course." Pyrrha put Akuo on her back, before switching her Milo from its shortsword form into its rifle form, and equipped the magazine. "Good luck to the both of you." She sprinted off into the north.

"And you as well, Nikos."

"You can count on us Jaune!" Ruby dashed north, leaving a cloud of rose petals in her path. Jaune brushed off some that got on his coat, before turning to Weiss.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I can be," she admitted. A confident smile was sent his way. "Regardless, let's earn that extra credit."

Jaune hummed before casting the two spells he needed.

[Detection] and [Light].

Knowledge of the area flooded into his mind, and he saw the system of the cave he and Weiss were about to enter. It was expansive to say, and there was no immediate response from a Deathstalker, but he knew it was down there.

Jaune raised his right hand, his palm open. Wisps of his Aura formed at the center before a radiant sphere of light manifested. Jaune motioned it forward, and is danced in the air for a moment before taking a place above his right shoulder. This would provide them with their light source.

"I will do my best to navigate. Let's be off."

* * *

The light from the sun had faded as they walked further and further into the dark unknown. [Light] gave them a perfect sphere of vision, and was the only thing that burned away the darkness, reflecting off the walls. Their boots echoed off the walls, and they couldn't help but feel small as they descended.

They could hear the faint running of water as they advanced deeper down. Strange, was there some sort of river nearby? Maybe even a lake? The air was slightly more damp and humid than it was before, something that Weiss took offense to but kept quiet out of respect. Small droplets of water fell around them, and occasionally on top of them. It was warm.

"Careful where you step," Jaune warned his partner as they advanced further down. "If the water wore away the stone, it's probably smooth enough to lose footing." It would be a problem if the Deathstalker chased them and they ended up slipping as they tried to escape.

"I think I can manage." Weiss was not too happy about the current situation, but made no obvious sign of her displeasure. "Thank you for your concern, Jaune."

Jaune hummed his acknowledgement as they continued to traverse into the dark below. They soon met a ledge that rose above them. Not high enough that it was impossible to climb over, just enough that he had to jump up and pull himself up.

"So, Weiss," he extended a hand for her to climb with. "What's the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company doing in a place like this? Not the cave, but at Beacon."

"There were many factors involved with my decision to become a Huntress," she took hold of his hand and pulled herself up, kicking off the wall. She dusted herself off and gave her gratitude. "Thank you. The foremost reason was that I wanted to… broaden my experience, so to say."

"Really?" They continued down their path as they made conversation. "As the daughter of one of the most powerful families in the world, I didn't think there'd be much you didn't have."

At the mention of her family, Weiss adopted a reserved expression. Jaune felt that he might have said something he shouldn't have.

"I admit, there were many things that I had the privilege to." She said it in a way that somehow didn't make her seem happy. "Anything I wanted was given to me without reserve, anything I said was taken as an order and everyone did what they were told. It was an easy life but… I felt that something was in need of change."

"Enough to want to hunt Grimm for a living?"

"Yes. Being a Huntress is… something that I need to do." There was an unknown look in Weiss's eyes, and Jaune say no more reason to push further.

"Hm." He hummed but said nothing else.

"So… what about yourself?" she asked, changing the subject from her own family to Jaune. "How are things in your life?" She knew they had an objective, but this was an opportunity to get to know him more.

"Well enough," Jaune said. "Being a celebrity is as active as it can get. People wanting autographs, pictures, charity events. I also do whatever I can to help out by fellow people of Vale. Then of course is me being a professional competitor, always one fight after another. I have to admit, it's almost too much to handle."

"I can imagine," Weiss gave her sympathy. She knew too well the burdens of being expected upon from society. Concerts, social gatherings that she didn't really have any interest in, being harassed by the media for the SDC making decisions that she had absolutely no control over. "It can suffocating sometimes."

"Yeah," Jaune made no motion to disagree. He was always glad to help a person out, but even he needed a break every now and again.

"Aside from all that, what do you think of Pyrrha?" Weiss asked. She knew that Jaune and Pyrrha were competitors, and have even faced off against each other before. But she was curious as to what he really thought about her, considering how he lost to her every time.

She also needed to know if this would affect the team relationship. If the three of them were to be a team, she needed to know.

Jaune, for his part, did his best to hide his discomfort talking about his rather one-sided rival. But he wanted to give an answer, as it was rude to ignore Weiss.

"I think that Nikos can handle something as small as the media." If Jaune could do so, then so could she. She was his better after all. "She is the Champion of Mistral and Invincible Girl after all."

"I suppose so," Weiss hummed in thought. "But there is also another thing I wanted to ask you about her, if you could."

'I'd rather not.'

"What is it?"

'Curse you, heart.'

"Why do you refer to her by her last name? And she does the same to you?"

Jaune sighed as he asked her question. Still, he supposed it could have been a more complicated one.

"It's strictly professional, I assure you," he said. "Nikos and I… we've met in the arena many times. We've crossed fists and clashed blades, and I respect her as a fellow fighter. She is someone who is deserving of her titles and victories."

It was true. Bitter as he might have been in the past, he had to admit that her skills and strength far exceeded his own.

"I admit, I envy her sometimes," he confessed. "I can't remember how many times she's knocked me down, countered my actions, and disarmed me." He sighed as he rubbed his jaw in remembrance. "She broke my jaw six months ago, during her fourth victory."

He had her on the edge. All of a sudden she fought back with a ferocity and vigor he didn't think she was capable of at the moment. Each strike shook his arms, and eventually she managed to disarm him, but at the expense of her own weapon as well.

She still had her shield though.

He remembered how she punched him in the gut before she gripped her shield. Then, with all the strength she could, she launched her shield straight at his face.

At close distance.

It. Hurt. A lot.

"Ah," Weiss seemed to have remembered, and had the decency to look embarrassed. "That's right… it… looked painful," she could only say.

"Oh it was." He was certain that if he didn't have his hood on, the camera and spectators would have seen him tear up from the pain.

"But still," he continued. "Even after all the times I've been at the opposite end of her strength, even after all my defeats… I know when I'm beat. And I know that her strength and skill far exceeds my own. And I can respect that."

Even if he didn't remember all the different ways she overpowered him, there was one thing he did remember. Every action, every move, held a grace and dignity that he couldn't help but admire. Even when she was bruised and bloodied, she stood back up to face him, and overcame him.

She was a warrior. A true and worthy warrior.

"That's very mature of you Jaune." Weiss had to admire him, for talking about his feelings and not holding a grudge. She couldn't imagine how it must have felt, being only second place to Pyrrha's first. To work so hard only to fail. In a way, she understood his frustration, and could sympathize. "I'm sure Pyrrha sees you as a worthy rival."

Jaune actually gave a laugh at that. It was strange how it was both amused and hollow. "If only."

A rival would imply that both candidates were of equal standing and skill. He was not.

"But enough about that," Jaune decided to move onto another subject. Actually… if they were on the topic of relationships, perhaps this would be a good time. "Speaking of relationships, I've been meaning to ask you about Ru-"

He didn't get to finish, as a chill went through his whole body.

"Stop," He ordered. Weiss did as she was told, confusion in her eyes, but they hardened as she realized what was happening. She readied Myrtenaster.

Jaune moved [Light] to the palm of his hand, before closing it. They became surrounded by darkness.

"It's nearby. I can feel it."

Weiss closed in next to him. He focused on [Detection] and went to where he felt the presence.

Ten eyes greeted him. All of them glowed an infernal, crimson red. It scuttered around its stone prison, wandering with no real purpose. It's bone-white armor covered every portion of it, with the armor itself and its red markings were now dulling.A golden glow danced above its scorpion body.

It was its stinger. One full of venom that could no doubt kill a man.

"It's just up ahead, in the next cavern" he informed Weiss. "It might have sensed us, but I don't think it knows exactly where he are just yet."

"What should we do now?" She gripped her rapier, ready to do anything.

Jaune brought his hand up to Weiss's shoulder, and let [Light] take its place on it.

"You can use Glyphs to increase speed right?" He asked in a whispered volume. Seeing her nod, he continued. "I'm going to provoke it while you run to the exit. I'll follow the light, and we'll make our way to the temple." He gave a small pause. "You remember the way out, right?"

"Of course. But will you be alright?" She had concerns over Jaune being alone, even if he would be behind her just a short distance away.

"Don't worry, I can keep up." He walked closer to the entrance of the next cavern. He could see the red and golden glows from here. He turned back to Weiss. "Ready?"

Weiss nodded before she turned back to him and activated her Glyph, ready to run. "Ready."

"Alright then," he turned back to the Grimm. "Here it goes."

He took a deep breath, filling himself with all the moist, damp air that he could.

And whistled.

* * *

The temple was as vast as it was old.

Cracked gray stone tiles laid upon the floor, along with pillars that reached as high as the trees. Some of them stood fast, even after all this time, others were fallen and shattered. Walls that might have stood strong long ago were now collapsed and covered in a thin layer of moss and greenery.

Within the temple grounds stood various pedestals, all of them of the same state of age and wither. Many of them were void of any time that might have been on top of them, but there were others that did hold an item.

Chess pieces.

"I'm taking the cute little pony." Yang informed her partner, Blake Belladonna, as she held up a white knight for her to see. It was big enough that she couldn't wrap her hand completely around it. It helped that it was light and that she had a pouch on her belt.

"Hm," Blake merely hummed as she picked up a similar piece. A black knight, from what it looked like.

"Well, that was easy enough," Yang said as the two of them regrouped. It was a little disappointing if she had to be honest. Sure she fought some Grimm, but they got wrecked without much trouble. Beacon was easier than she thought it would be.

Or maybe she was just too good? Actually, that might have been it.

"I guess now we head back to the cliffside?" Blake didn't so much as suggest than state.

Yang looked hesitant to answer, and turned her gaze back to the pedestals. She hadn't seen or heard of either Ruby or Jaune the entire time, and she couldn't help but feel worried.

Granted some of the pedestals were empty, so there was a possibility that they both could have gotten a relic and went back ahead of her. But Ruby was very insistent on passing together. And Jaune seemed like the person who took promises seriously.

"Actually," Yang started to word her sentence in a way that Blake might understand. "I was wondering if maybe we could, wait around for a few minutes?"

Blake merely raised a brow at the suggestion.

"It's just," Yang paused for a moment, wondering how to properly explain. "My little sister and our friend are going through initiation too, and I'm just a little worried is all. So, if it wasn't too much to ask, maybe we could just… hang around for a bit?" She finished with a weak grin and shrug.

Yang knew she was asking for a ridiculous request. She was asking Blake, a stranger she had met only a few minutes ago, to hold off on passing initiation for her own needs.

Blake gave her a look that Yang hoped was consideration. But there was also a bit of questioning and disinterest.

"Pleeease?"

Blake sighed.

"Your friend," she began. "Wouldn't happen to be Jaune Arc, would he?"

Blake noticed last night. She herself might not have been noticeable, but she saw how the three of them, Yang, Jaune and some other girl which she assumed was Yang's sister, talked together.

"Um, yes?"

Blake hummed.

"...Alright." She walked over to a fallen pillar and took out a book, before she began reading. Where she kept that book, Yang had no idea.

"Really?" Yang asked, a bit unsure how easily that worked out. "Just like that?"

"It's not like it's that detrimental to us," she explained. "We may be graded on time, but relic and combat ability are more important. We've fought enough Grimm along the way and we have our relics, so I guess we can wait a few minutes."

"...Thanks."

"Hm," she hummed, but said nothing else. She supposed she could grant her partner's request. As she said, it wasn't as if arriving a few minutes later than able to would affect them that heavily.

Besides, she was also curious about Jaune Arc. As a faunus, it was only natural.

It was rare for a human, especially someone so young, to be so active in the treatment of faunus. She had heard of Jaune Arc from her time in the White Fang, a young human who supposedly possessed 'Magic' as well as being an up and coming figure in the competitive world of fighting.

She had seen him on the news occasionally. Either it was a charity event or something else entirely, but she also saw him support faunus rallies that he advocated for equal rights. Being a celebrity and icon of Vale made many people side with him, resulting in more people listening. Many within the White Fang didn't think much of him, merely another glory seeking human only appearing as a saint for the sake of fame. Blake was of the same opinion as well.

But ever since she left, she came to realize that not everything was as bleak and set like she had thought it was. Now that she was free to search for herself, it would be an ideal opportunity to see what kind of person Jaune Arc truly was.

"So," Yang said after only a few moments of silence. "Ninjas of Love? What kind of book is it?

"A good one." Blake flipped a page, resuming where she last left off.

Yang walked forward and narrowed her eyes, as if remembering something. "Isn't that a porn book?"

"No," Blake defended immediately, heat in her voice. It was not porn. It was an enticing and romantic book about forbidden lovers who are kept separate from their clans. Just because it had a few… adult scenes in it did not make it porn. Something that everyone would understand if they read it.

At most it was erotica, and Blake was fine with that.

"It looks like porn to me." Yang was suddenly behind her, no doubt reading an excerpt. Blake slammed the book shut before she could read more, not because it was porn, but because it held spoilers.

That was it. And nothing else.

Before anything could advance further, a Glyph appeared not too far from them. They stared at it for a moment, before a figure they didn't see before leapt over to them.

"Hah… hah…" Weiss panted as she finally met the two of them, out of breath and leaning on Myrtenaster for support. "Hah… hah…"

"Uhhh," Yang had no idea what was happening. "Can I help-?"

"Pyrrha… Ruby… where?"

"Ruby?" A suspicious look came across Yang. "How do you-?"

She was interrupted as the girl glared at her, silencing the blonde.

_"Where?"_

"We're the only two people here," Blake answered. She stood up, facing the girl in white. "Three, now that you're here."

Weiss looked as if she was physically struck.

"We're… the only three…?"

"Okay, hold on," Yang demanded. "What is happening right now?"

"They're supposed to be here," Weiss managed to recover somewhat, but had a look of despair and exhaustion on her face. "I arrived early, and I've jumped everywhere looking for them. _They're supposed to be here._"

They were interrupted yet again by a crash coming from the woods, followed by a cheerful yelling.

"Yee-haaaw!"

An Ursa burst through the woods, thrashing and roaring. A pink explosion erupted from its back, and with one last roar, it fell to the ground, lifeless.

There was a girl who was riding its back. She had a pale complexion, and wore what was seemingly a black and white colored armor, yet a pink skirt adorned her waist, along with matching boots. Her short, orange hair and sky blue eyes radiated a wild and untamed energy.

She hopped off the Ursa and began poking its corpse. "Awww," she actually sounded upset. "It's broken."

Soon after, a young man emerged from the woods, panting. He also had a pale complexion, and wore a green shirt with black accents, combined with white pants and black shoes. His long, black hair was tied up and a small streak of magenta adorned his bangs.

"Nora, don't ever do that again." The young teen said.

"Uhhh…" Yang could only stare at what was happening before her eyes.

"Where are they?" Weiss repeated, more out of desperation and disbelief than anything else.

"Why is that important?" Blake asked, sounding a little hostile. She didn't like being demanded of, especially from Weiss Schnee. Given her family, it was only natural.

"Deathstalker!" Weiss suddenly shouted, surprising them. "Plan! Extra Credit!"

They were only more confused.

"Weiss!" A voice called out to her, and a figure rounded about one of the collapsed walls. He marched over to the three of them.

"There you are!" Jaune was slightly out of breath, but was seemingly fine. "Have you seen Ruby and Nikos? I'm not sensing them on [Detection]."

"They're not here," Weiss gave a laugh, hollow and lifeless. "I don't know why but they're not here."

"...Oh," Jaune said, hands on his hips. "Well that explains it." He looked to the woods, and saw how the trees were falling, followed by distant screeching. "That complicates things."

"Excuse me." Jaune looked and saw a young teen around his age, followed by his orange haired companion, march up to the group. He pointed behind Jaune. "Do you mind if we…"

"Oh yeah," Jaune moved aside as he realized he was blocking the way. "Go ahead."

"Thank you," he walked forward to retrieve two of the relics on the pedestals nearby. "I'm Lie Ren by the way. This is Nora Valkyrie." Nora saluted him, a sort of greeting.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Jaune Arc."

"Jaune." He turned as he heard his name, and saw Yang who was beginning to look irritated at being left without explanation and being ignored.

"Hello Yang."

"What. Is going. On?" She stressed each word, her pale face now gaining a tint of red, along with her eyes.

"Well, you see-"

SCREEE!

They were interrupted yet again as a monstrous screech pierced them from above. They looked up, and saw a giant bird with black feathers and white armor in the distance. It circled above them, and appeared to have spots of red on its side.

Jaune narrowed his eyes as he focused on the spots of red. He realized that they were not spots, but figures.

"I think I found Ruby and Nikos," he informed Yang and Weiss. Yang gasped in shock while Weiss stared before putting a hand on her face.

Then, one of the red figures let go, and began to fall.

"She's falling," Ren observed.

Jaune raised his right hand towards the falling figure. He had no idea who it was from this distance, but all of them were going to find out soon enough.

With a thought, he casted [Slow Fall]. The figure, who had been screaming and flailing, gave a yelp as she suddenly slowed down. Now that she was slowed, Jaune used [Force] to pull her towards them.

He curled his fingers, guiding her towards them. As she got closer, he and all of them could now tell who it was. Well, not Blake or Ren or Nora. The reason was obvious.

"Hello Ruby," Jaune greeted his friend in red as she touched down safely.

"Jaune!" she cried before being tackled into a hug by Yang. "Yang!" she choked out.

"Nora!" The girl in pink cheered her own name.

"The other one's falling now," Blake observed this time.

Jaune sighed again, and repeated the process as he did with Ruby. Another use of [Slow Fall] and [Force] brought the next girl down to where they were.

"Hello Nikos," Jaune greeted the floating champion, slowly descending to them.

"Hello Arc," she greeted back, doing her best to keep up a dignified appearance.

"Have a nice fall?" Jaune gave a raised brow, sounding a bit smug at saving his one-sided rival's life.

"Quite," she nodded. "Now would you please put me down?"

Jaune relented, and released his spells. Pyrrha's boots met with the grass and brushed herself off.

"So, mind telling us why you were on a Nevermore?" Jaune asked the question on everyone's mind. "Actually nevermind. Do you still have the explosive bullets? Because-"

CRASH!

The Deathstalker broke through the woods. With a screech, it settled its ten eyes upon them, and immediately rushed.

Jaune's shoulders slumped as he reconsidered the situation. "Actually, how about we just withdraw for now?"

* * *

They ran further into the temple ruins. It was fine that they didn't exactly know where they were going, just as long as they ran. They were dealing with two large-size Grimm, one of which was airborne and one that was heavily armored and could easily trample over any environment.

The Nevermore soared above them. It might not have been as heavily armored as the Deathstalker, but its talons could easily pierce through flesh and bone. Its feathers, capable of being launched at high-speeds, were the same.

The Deathstalker was practically a moving suit of armor. Every inch of it was covered with bone-white armor, even if it was faded and covered with moss. Its venom filled stinger was poised to strike, and its pincers snapped readily.

They both chased and searched for their prey, never relenting in their pursuit.

Jaune used [Transmute] as he ran, turning the earth behind him into fortified columns of stone. The Deathstalker clawed them apart, as if they were nothing more than a minor inconvenience.

"This thing is relentless." Jaune evaded a barrage of feathers that were fired at him, tucking and rolling as he resumed his running. He turned to Nikos who ran beside him. "Do you and Ruby still have those explosive bullets?"

"Of course," she changed Milo into its rifle form and took aim at the Deathstalker, which destroyed the last column. "But it looks like Ruby is preoccupied with the Nevermore."

Sure enough, Ruby and her sister, along with everyone else actually, were doing their best not to be struck by the black feathers. If Ruby was unavailable, he would have to make do with what he had.

"It's fine! Open fire!"

Pyrrha pulled the trigger. Bullets whistled through the air and hit the Deathstalker's armor. Explosions erupted, causing the Grimm to recoil. It screeched as it raised its pincers to defend itself.

"Lie Ren! Nora Valkyrie!" He called out to the two who were nearest to him. They looked over and saw him rush to the Deathstalker. "I could use some assistance!"

Jaune used [Construction] to create a pair of daggers that he then used to slash wildly at the staggered Deathstalker. It raised its pincer to smash him away, but he narrowly avoided it by sliding underneath. Close enough, he put one of the daggers into a reverse grip and thrust it into one of the many eyes.

A black substance covered his hand before the Grimm knocked him away with a headbutt.

Jaune rolled along the grass before managing to recover. He looked at the black substance that now coated his hand, and was now beginning to vaporize. "Ugh, I didn't even know Grimm had blood."

He shook his hand before rushing to the Grimm once more. Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie did the same.

Ren opened fire with his twin pistols, keeping his distance while maintaining contact. Nora did the same, using a grenade launcher to harass the Deathstalker from acting. That, combined with Nikos's explosive bullets had it cornered.

But it wasn't enough.

"We need something heavier!" Jaune shouted loud enough for the three of them to hear. He rushed at the legs, stabbing at any vulnerable flesh that he could, before retreating once again. He cast [Explosion] on the dagger before grabbing it by the blade and throwing it towards the scorpion Grimm.

Ren backflipped out of the way of a wild claw before turning to his companion. "Nora! Use your hammer!"

The orange haired girl grinned before she pulled a separate trigger on her weapon. With a series of clicks, the grenade launcher shifted into a great, two handed warhammer. She charged in fearlessly, keeping her body low to the ground. And with a mighty upward swing, the head of the hammer came into contact with the right pincer.

The armor on the pincer cracked and shattered, sending shards flying into the air. It was mitigated by the fact that, with an enraged roar, the Deathstalker brought its stinger down, ready to impale the girl that injured it.

Only for the stinger to be struck by a familiar bronze shield. It sent the stinger off course, and instead struck the ground nearby. Nora took the time to step back into safety.

Jaune watched as the shield bounced off the tail and back to Pyrrha's arm. Her weapon, Milo was now in its shortsword form, as she walked over to the three of them.

"I'm afraid that's all the bullets I had," she informed the Magician. "I hope you don't mind that I join the melee, or would you prefer to enchant more bullets?"

"No," Jaune shook his head. "It's probably best that you join us. We'll need your strength."

He was starting to run low on Aura, about only half remaining. If they didn't end this now, he would be done for.

Ren and Nora moved in closer to them. Together, all four of them observed the Deathstalker before them, trying to get its pincer out of the ground.

"Any ideas, my companions?" Jaune asked to anyone. Considering how his original plan was now nothing more than dust, he was open to any new perspective.

"Nora's hammer is strong enough to shatter its armor," Ren said, keeping his guns trained on the Grimm. "If she can land a solid hit, she can kill it in a single blow. But the problem is that it keeps moving too much."

"The stinger is a problem too," said Nikos. "If we could somehow sever it, or at least remove its ability to use it, it would provide a substantial advantage."

Jaune hummed, which came out more of an exhausted sigh. Both were valid and essential points. Despite its size it was surprisingly agile, and its stinger and tail provided a means of ensuring they couldn't get to close without risking getting poisoned.

What to do?

…

"Okay." Jaune brushed a hand through his hair, now matted with dirt and grass. "I'll try and make it immobile. Lie Ren, if you could keep harassing it that would be great. Nikos, if you could deal with the stinger, that would be fantastic. Nora Valkyrie."

"Yes sir?" she addressed him for some reason.

"Can you truly kill the Deathstalker in one hit."

She grinned an almost maniacal grin. "Just give me the chance sir!"

"Well then," Jaune sighed. "Just try and get it to stand still. Just give me a few seconds and I'll have something special for it. I'll call for you when I need you."

The Deathstalker pulled its stinger out of the ground.

"Give me time to prepare." Jaune backed up, getting a safe distance from the Grimm as he could. He looked back and saw Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and the black bow girl who's name he didn't get engage the Nevermore.

At least he didn't have to worry about the feathers for now.

As the three of them rushed at the Deathstalker, Jaune felt his Aura come to life once more.

* * *

"I'm really starting to lose it." Yang's eyes glowed red as she fired another shot at the Nevermore, which just dove underneath. It crashed into the pillar she climbed on, that she did so in order to have a clear aim.

She jumped to another pillar just in time to avoid it. It did nothing to diminish her anger.

"It's certainly difficult to hit a moving target." Blake used Gambol Shroud to swing between the pillars and ledges, trying to find any vantage point to get an accurate shot in. She managed to score a few, but it did little damage. "Armored too."

Streaks of fire screamed through the sky, finding themselves hurled towards the avian Grimm. They made contact, causing the Grimm to screech and bounce in the air. It recovered, but soon made eye contact with the person who summoned them.

Weiss clicked her tongue in annoyance, before using her Glyphs to launch herself away, evading the Nevermore's razor sharp talons. She landed next to Ruby, who took sniper shots at it.

"All I wanted was extra credit," she reloaded Myrtenaster with a new round of Dust Vials, but that too was finite. "All I wanted was to pass initiation and become a student at Beacon, and _this_ is what I get for my troubles."

"In my defense," Ruby said as she took another shot. "Pyrrha was a part of this too, so it isn't completely my fault."

Weiss glared at her.

"Okay, okay, I'll keep shooting."

Blake managed to hook Gambol Shroud onto the Nevermore and pulled herself onto it. She unloaded an entire clip before switching Gambol Shroud into its sword form. With sword and sheath, she ran down the body while slashing wildly before kicking off and swinging with her ribbon once again.

Yang launched a shower of explosive shells at the Nevermore, staggering it for a moment, but not quite being able to down it. Ruby looked at her own belt, and saw the explosive sniper bullets that had yet to be used. She looked over at Jaune's group and saw them currently engaged with the Deathstalker. Jaune seemed to have retreated, and was kneeling on the ground, his hands clasped together as if he was praying.

Seeing little choice, Ruby dropped her empty magazine and equipped the enchanted one.

She took aim once again with Crescent Rose, eyeing the Nevermore, waiting for a moment of stillness.

The Nevermore decided to search for another target, and saw Ruby in the distance. It stopped in its assault, and dove straight at her.

A mistake.

With a clear line of fire, Ruby pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced through the air, whistling as it traveled to its target.

Again and again and again, she pulled the trigger until she was met with empty clicks.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Each bullet that struck the Nevermore caused an intense burst of heat and fire that made it screech. Armor shattered and feathers fell, and the Grimm did not dive towards her, but was now crashing down.

Using their Semblances, Ruby and Weiss dashed away in a cloud of petals and on Glyphs, before the Grimm crashed into the stone pillars they once stood upon.

CRASH!

Ruby tucked and rolled as she managed to get herself to safety. She managed to stand up and shake off her dizziness. Weiss soon landed next to her, gracefully.

"I take it those were the explosive bullets," Weiss stated, rather than asked.

"Yeah," Ruby emptied the magazine from her slot, sighing as she did, but equipped another. Farewell magic bullets. "But that was all the heavy power I had."

"Then that leaves only your sister and I with the only means of providing true damage." Weiss looked at the hilt of Myrtenaster, calculating the Dust reserves. "Though it looks like she'll be out of ammo soon. As am I."

Ruby sighed, leaning on her scythe for support. They took in this small moment to recover themselves, but they knew that it wouldn't last forever. They needed to come up with some sort of plan to put the Nevermore down for good. But how?

Ruby tried to think.

The Nevermore was airborne and agile, but not heavily armored. If they could just get it to stop moving, or better yet make it land and remove its ability to fly altogether, than it would no longer be such a difficult fight.

That left two options.

Either hit it hard enough to stun it, or make flying an impossibility.

Ruby looked at Myrtenaster.

"Weiss, do you have Ice Dust?" she asked.

Weiss gave her a look, but answered. "Enough for about five more uses. Why?"

Ruby bit her lip before looking at where Blake and Yang where. The girl with the black bow took reprieve, kneeling to recover breath and Aura. Her sister did the same, reloading as she did.

"I think… I have an idea."

Weiss stared as the girl in red gave a rather vague statement. Knowing she had no other alternatives, she sighed a relenting sigh.

"What is it?"

* * *

Pyrrha blocked an incoming claw before slashing with Milo. The Deathstalker tried to retaliate with another swing but she proved too agile, backstepping out of the way. Ren fired on its eyes, causing it to try and shield itself.

Explosions of pink assaulted its body, Nora laughing in a way and volume that might have made people question her wellbeing. Ren could only sigh at his friend's antics, but kept firing as well, making sure the Grimm had no room to recover. Ren gave a knowing look at Pyrrha who understood what had to be done.

Gaining distance, she kneeled before switching Milo to its rifle form and took aim. The Deathstalker moved and staggered back and forth, and would have been difficult to get a proper shot in.

But she was not the four time Champion of Mistral for nothing.

BANG!

A hideous roar filled the air as a bullet passed through the stinger, leaving a small hole in it. Black liquid poured out in copious amounts, swinging everywhere as the tail flailed in agonizing pain. Ren and Nora leapt back, sensing the danger of the black liquid. As it touched the grass, it immediately began to wither, turning into a sickly brown before eroding to a deep black.

Pyrrha was not perturbed. She had a job to remove the pincer, and she was going to fulfill it. She just needed to hit the segment that connected the pincer to the tail.

Cocking her rifle again, she took aim and fired. This time, her aim was true as the bullet hit its mark. The stinger began to separate, but did not completely part from the flesh of the tail, hanging on by a thin strip of flesh.

She stood up and put away Milo, moving Akuo to her right hand. She felt her Aura cover the shield, granting it strength and power. She gripped it tightly, and it was with all her strength did she launch the shield.

Propelled by her strength, the shield became a blur that could hardly be seen, even by the trained eye of a Hunter. It severed the string of flesh and passed on the other side. It glided through the air, before it mysteriously began to curve and turn back the direction it came from.

Pyrrha merely held her hand in the air, and the shield returned to it.

The Deathstalker hissed and screamed in pain and anger. Its stinger bounced as it hit the ground, tumbling before it eventually stopped. It began to evaporate, no longer being sustained by the Grimm and turned to a fine black mist.

It made to charge at her. To strike and kill the one who severed its tail. It only managed to take a few steps before something strange happened.

It sank.

The many legs of the Deathstalker merely sank into the ground. Everyone's eyes widened as mud splattered everywhere from the Grimm's struggling. It only proved to sink the Grimm deeper and deeper into the ground, its legs now completely submerged.

The entire area around it had suddenly, inexplicable turned to mud.

Pyrrha wondered for a moment what was happening. Then she realized who was on her team.

"Arc?" she called out to him. The young Magician was panting heavily, his hands on the ground, also dipped into the earth in his own puddle of mud.

"Hey there," he pulled his hands out of the mud. "Nora Valkyrie! Time to get over here!"

"Okay!" Nora skipped over to him. "What are we gonna do now?"

"I," Jaune pointed to himself, staining his white coat with specks of mud. "I am going to cast a magical spell on you. Then I shall proceed to launch you into the air, and hopefully that will allow you to smash into the Deathstalker, killing it in one blow."

Ren, who thought of Jaune as a friendly and normal stranger, was very rightly confused. "Wait, what do you-?"

"Awesome!" Nora shouted over her companion's worries. "Hit me up Wizard!"

Jaune didn't bother with the Magician and Wizard title joke like he did with Ruby that one time, and merely acted. He raised a hand in front of Nora's face and felt his Aura diminish. He would only had enough for one more spell after this one, but the battle would be over by now.

Hopefully Ruby and friends would also kill the Nevermore by then. He just needed to have faith. Right now, he had a spell to use.

[Warrior Soul].

Jaune grunted as his Aura began to near empty, almost bending to a knee. He persisted. Soon, a red glow illuminated Nora, covering her entire body in a light. A force radiated from her, granting her an energy and power she had never felt before in her life.

"Oooh…" Nora looked at her hands, wiggling them and experiencing the new sensation for what it was. She felt warm and strange, yet invigorated. As if she actually listened to Ren's advice and got enough sleep for once. "Ren look! I'm red all over!"

Ren could only widen his eyes at the spectacle that was happening in front of him. A hand gently found itself on his shoulder, and Pyrrha gave him a consoling smile.

"I assure you, It's just an application of Arc's Semblance. Nora is perfectly fine. If anything, she should be feeling great right now."

She had seen this spell before, in the arena. Everytime Arc used it he suddenly got faster, stronger, more resilient to her blows. But as quickly as it came it vanished soon after, and Arc was always seen taking a step back, seemingly exhausted.

She had no idea what would happen if he casted it on another person. But it looked like she was about to find out.

"So, Nora Valkyrie," Jaune gasped out, but was ready to cast his last spell that would deplete him. He wouldn't be completely out of Aura, having only a mere fragment, but if he encountered any Grimm after this, it was over. "Ready to go flying?"

Nora shifted Magnhild into its hammer form, a grin plastered on her face, showing her white teeth.

He took it as an answer.

"Well then," he walked behind her and put a hand on her back. He felt all his Aura, save for the smallest fragment, relieve itself from him. "Up… you...go!"

He released [Force]. Nora was launched into the sky. She screamed as loud as she could, laughing all the way.

Dust and dirt was also launched from the force, forcing Ren and Pyrrha to cover their eyes and mouths, occasionally coughing. Jaune sighed, and let the exhaustion hit his body without any attempt at trying to stop it. He sat down on the ground, hard and uncaring. He was relieved that his tasks were finally over.

As they got the dust out of their eyes, everyone watched as Nora became a reddish blur in the sky, soaring ever and ever further from them. Ren and Pyrrha were almost worried that she might reach above the clouds.

Then she stopped. And then she began to fall.

"nora…"

They thought they heard her say something. It was too distant and quiet to properly make out, but they were certain that she was saying something.

As she picked up speed, falling, she turned into a red blur, a light crashing into the earth in a wave of color that might have been entrancing if not for the fact that all of them knew what was actually happening. And if Nora wasn't laughing so loud.

She spoke, or rather, shouted again. It occurred to them that she had shouted the first word as well, but they just couldn't hear it.

They could hear this though.

"SMASH!"

The hammer met the Deathstalker. All of a sudden, there was no Deathstalker.

Jaune closed his eyes and raised his arms, a weak and feeble attempt at guarding himself from the bits and pieces of flesh and bone and armor and mud that exploded from the area before him. He felt some of it of course, even with his admittedly meager defense.

Some of it?

He hesitantly opened his eyes, and saw why he was not completely covered with filth. Before him stood Pyrrha Nikos, her shield raised, blocking all the projectiles and matter that flung around. She too was covered in some of the stuff, but she didn't seem too bothered by it.

She had protected him.

He looked over at Ren, and grimaced at the unfortunate man. He managed to remain standing, and Jaune was impressed that he wasn't knocked away. He was, however, covered in mud from head to toe.

Ren might have sighed, but that would mean getting dirt in his mouth.

"WOO!" Nora erupted from the mud pool, not at all bothered by the reality that she was covered everywhere in mud and filth and probable Grimm guts. "Ren did you see that?!" she shouted as she swam out of the mud, Magnild in hand. She sprinted over to Ren and enveloped him in a slimy, grotesque hug.

It would have been heartwarming if it weren't so disgusting.

With a free hand and arm, Ren wiped the mud off his eyes and mouth, clearing his face. "Yes, Nora," he was free to sigh now. "I… experienced it all. Unfortunately," he muttered the last part.

"Arc?" Jaune looked away from the scene, and saw Nikos offer him a hand that was fortunately free of filth. "Are you alright?"

Sighing, he took the hand and helped himself up. "Fine. Dirty, but fine."

She gave a smug smile. "You can thank me later. But just so you know, you're going to have to fix this. The mud _was_ your doing."

He sighed again. "Yeah, I know."

Maybe [Mudpit] wasn't such a good idea, but it was all he had at the moment. Still, it did get the job done.

And now everyone was covered in mud.

He staggered a bit as he stood up, but felt Nikos wrap his arm around her shoulder, preventing him from falling.

"Used up all your Aura did you?" Nikos stated rather than asked. "It's always been like that hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Jaune gave a slightly bitter tone at having to be supported, by _her_ of all people, but he quickly pushed it away. "...Thanks. For this and for… shielding me."

As bitter as he might have been, there was genuine gratitude.

Nikos gave a laugh and Jaune, for some reason he didn't understand, felt embarrassed. Heat creeped up on his face and ears.

Distantly, he looked at how the other team was handling the Nevermore.

* * *

_Yang, I need you to get its attention. Once it charges at you, you need to hit it hard enough to send it crashing into the cliffside. It doesn't matter how you do it, as long as you can make it happen. This is important._

"Here birdy, birdy, birdy." Yang stood on top of a pillar, arms poised to take aim and fire. "You know you want to~"

The Grimm screeched as it soared around the temple ruins, eyeing the four of them from the sky. Its red eyes took in everything it could see, and it saw Yang all alone, seperated from her group.

"Aw come on~" Yang pulled her arm back. "Don't be like THAT!" She brought her arm forward and fired an explosive round, hitting the Nevermore in the face. With a screech, it dove to her.

'Really hope this works Ruby.'

Yang saw the Nevermore and prepared herself. Her body tensed and legs bent, she waited for the perfect moment. As it came closer and closer, finally did it open its mouth, which was big enough to swallow her whole.

Yang jumped. The Nevermore dove through the pillar and into her. Before the Grimm could close its mouth, Yang used her left arm to keep it open, her legs standing on the very edge of its lower jaw.

She reared her fist back again, and unleashed a volley of explosive shells.

"I! HOPE! YOU'RE! HUNGRY!"

Each word was emphasized with a shot. The bullets exploded in the Nevermore's unprotected and vulnerable insides, causing it to flail and stagger. With one last blast, Yang used the force to push herself out of the mouth and fall to the ground. The Nevermore crashed into the wall of a cliff, and fell to the ground as well.

Yang grunted as she impacted the ground, kneeling. She looked up and gave a grin, seeing everyone in position. For Ruby's plan.

Honestly, her sister can be just as crazy as her sometimes.

She sprinted off to them, passing Weiss who glided past her and to the downed Nevermore. The Grimm tried to recover, trying to stand on unsteady legs. Before it could do anything, a Glyph formed under Weiss, launching her to where the Grimm had landed.

_Weiss, once its crashed I need you to freeze it so that it can't move. It won't be able to fly anymore, so we'll finally be able to get a decent hit in._

With a click of Myrtenaster, and the flow of Aura through her, drove her blade into the ground. Ice birthed forth, freezing everything in the vicinity.

Most importantly the lower body of the Nevermore. Legs, tail, waist, the only parts that weren't encased in the cold prison were the wings, upper body, and head. That was all they needed. It screeched and clawed at the ice, trying to do anything to pick it away and become free once again.

Another use of her Glyphs and Weiss escaped, a graceful backflip in the air. She returned to the others, to initiate the final steps of the plan.

Blake had stood upon a pillar, Gambol Shroud in its pistol form in her hand. She tossed it over to Yang, who had climbed the pillar opposite of her. Catching it, she maneuvered around the pillar before stabbing it into the stone. Blake pulled the ribbon from her end, creating a slingshot.

_Blake, when its down, I want you to climb on this pillar and ready your weapon. Once Yang gets on the opposite pillar, I want you to pass your weapon over to her while keeping the ribbon. Once Yang secures the other half of the ribbon, Weiss and I will take over._

With a shot from Crescent Rose, Ruby leapt into the air, heading straight to the midpoint of the ribbon. She manevered herself, her boots on the bladed end of her scythe. As the ribbon fell to Ruby's weight, Weiss her Glyph to catch Ruby, keeping the ribbon in a state of tension.

The slingshot was complete.

"Of course you would come up with this idea," Weiss sighed as the strangeness of the plan came together. Though she had to admit, it was working so far. She had to give credit, she supposed. Honestly, who could think up something like this?

Apparently, this red girl that she was about to send flying to the trapped Nevermore.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Hmph," she humphed, for once not out of annoyance, but out of being asked a question she already knew the answer to. It was the tone of confidence, along with amusement of being asked such a question. "Can I?"

"...Can-"

"Of course I can!"

Ah, there was the annoyance.

Ruby emptied the chamber of her weapon, another bullet taking its place. The Glyph that had turned black now changed to a striking red.

Weiss released her Glyph. Ruby went flying.

She shot as she flew, increasing her speed from the already powerful Glyph. Rose petals were born during her flight, and with great impact did the bladed end of her scythe meet the Nevermore's vulnerable and exposed neck.

They both crashed into the cliffside, shattering the icy prison. With another use of he Semblance, Weiss created a series of Glyphs, more than she thought she was capable of, or even safe to make, that lead all the way up to the cliff's edge at the top.

Now that the path was made, Ruby could finish this.

Her legs kicked off, running as she carried the Nevermore with her. Stone and rock shattered as the Nevermore's body was being dug deeper into the cliff, screaming for its life. Ruby continued to fire bullet after bullet, ensuring that she did not lose any speed.

Faster. Faster. Faster still. Ruby gripped the shaft of her scythe harder as she picked up speed. She was not going to let go. She was not going to fail this. The Nevermore was going to die here and now.

Ruby screamed as she reached the last distance of the cliff. As they reached the edge, she pulled with all her might, and felt the sinking of the blade into the Grimm's neck. One last bullet gave her the power she needed to finish it off.

With a mighty pull, the Nevermore's head was decapitated.

* * *

"Incredible," Jaune whispered as he watched the headless body fall down the cliff and into the ravine. He had witnessed all of it in its splendid glory.

"Indeed," Nikos said from beside him, as well taken in by the act. "Truly the four of them proved to be more than a match."

So…

These were people who were training all their lives to be Hunters?

This, right now, was a battle with their very lives on the edge of survival and death. One misstep could have lead all of them to their end.

But they didn't.

In the end, they managed to overcome and survive this. They fought with all their abilities and skills and weapons that they had, and they survived.

This… this was a _fight._

Jaune laughed to himself, a slow and soft rumbling in his chest. It was funny. His past, his training, today, everything. All of it seemed so funny. As if he finally managed to understand a joke he didn't even realize was made.

"Is there something funny, Arc?" Nikos asked, concerned.

"No, nothing at all," He gave a tired, but content sigh. His felt like his mind was finally clear of everything. "It's just… tiredness taking over."

A life of a Hunter?

Thinking on it now… yes. This is what he wanted.

* * *

**I apologize if the chapter was a bit lacking. Fighting was never really my strong point, and all I could really do was make characters interact with each other. Still, I appreciate all of you who have been reading thus far, and I thank you for your support.**

**I hope I can keep this up for the future chapters.**


	5. Respite Refuted

"...And that's basically what happened on our end."

The eight of them had regrouped and took refuge in a small clearing by the ruins. Jaune had now finished regaling those that weren't present for the fight with the Deathstalker as he lied on the grass, taking the time to regain his Aura as was everyone else. Pyrrha was nearby, sitting down on the base of a broken pillar while Ren was sitting with his legs crossed with Nora resting her head on his lap. Though she was by no means empty on Aura, [Warrior Soul] had an unfortunate effect of expanding a majority of stamina in exchange for explosive power.

"I was wondering why you guys were covered in mud," Ruby said, keeping a respectful distance from the four, a sentiment copied by her sister, Weiss, and Blake. They weren't too keen on accidentally getting splattered with mud. Ruby and Yang sat together on a fallen pillar with Blake on the far end of it, flipping through her book. Weiss, wanting to be near the group but not too casually, leaned against one of the ruined walls.

"Listen," Jaune began, jokingly exasperated. "Not every plan can be a perfect plan. I helped defeat a Deathstalker at the expense of paying for everyone's laundry bill. I'd say that's a win."

"Oh, you guys hear that," Yang said while nudging Ruby. "The super rich, professional competitor is offering to pay the laundry bill for us peasants. How gracious of him."

Jaune sent a glance towards Yang, who returned a challenging smirk.

"...So how did it go on your end?" His gaze turned to Ruby who did her best to ignore the triumphant look on Yang's face.

"Went off without a hitch!" Ruby gave a thumbs up and a smile at her first friend (at Beacon) who chuckled at her sheer enthusiasm. "Everyone was so awesome, you should have seen it! It was this whole thing the ribbon and the glyph and Yang being inside its mouth-"

"What?"

"It was a whole thing," Ruby repeated. "Oh! You're magic bullets really came in handy by the way."

Jaune raised a brow, curious and surprised. He didn't think that the explosive bullets would be of any use since not only was the Nevermore in the air, but it moved deceptively quickly for its size. He didn't think any shots would be able to hit it, but he supposed that was testament to Ruby's sniping.

"Did they now? Well I'm glad they were useful at least. More than that, I'm glad everyone came out alright. Now then…"

Jaune slowly moved himself to a sitting position before digging into his coat pocket and taking out his scroll. Opening it up, he was greeted with a blue screen and a white meter that glowed with a yellow light, bordering on green.

This was an Aura Meter, a handy application that many Hunters used to measure how much Aura they had left.

_Jaune Arc: 79%_

It wasn't full, but it was certainly good enough to get a move on. As much as he would want to wait, time would keep on ticking. So unless he wanted to wait until all the relics were taken he would have to get going. As would Ruby, Weiss, and Nikos considering that the four of them still lacked a relic.

There was also the threat of Grimm lurking nearby. But then again, when was that ever not the issue.

"Well, I think that's enough rest." Jaune picked himself off the ground and dusted the residual mud that had long since dried. He looked back at the group, who all began to pick themselves up. "We should probably get a move on. I'm about ready to get this initiation over with. How's Valkyrie doing?"

Jaune sent a glance towards Nora and Ren, the latter of whom gently nudged the hammer wielder.

"C'mon Nora, it's time to wake up."

"Mmmh," Nora mumbled as she groggily swatted away Ren's hand. "Five more minutes Ren…"

The teen in green only rolled his eyes as his friend made her intentions clear. Everyone was staring at the two, some of which were smiling (Jaune, Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha) and some who really just wanted to get a move on (Weiss, Blake).

Seeing no other option, Ren pulled out his ultimate trick.

"The faster we get back, the sooner we can get to the pancakes," Ren lowered himself to Nora's ear. "_I'll even make them myself."_

Seemingly in an instant, Nora had launched herself to her feet which made everyone take a step back at how abrupt it was. Ren, with a calm and composure that was no doubt honed over years, slowly stood up and brushed himself off.

"I AM REFRESHED!" Nora shouted to no one in particular. Ren merely patted her on the shoulder, an attempt to calm her down. "Let us be off, companions! Pancakes await!"

"...Well since she's no longer a concern," Jaune began, seeing as he was apparently taking the leader role. "Our first course of action should be heading back to the ruins we ran from earlier. Ruby, Weiss, Nikos and myself have yet to actually get a relic and while I'd like to believe that killing two giant Grimm would be enough, I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Agreed," Pyrrha said, before a frown marred her face. "Though I suppose that's only wishful thinking. From the time it took for us to kill the Deathstalker and Nevermore, It's more than likely that a majority of the relics may have been claimed."

"Then we don't have any more time to dally!" Weiss had an energetic look on her face, most likely eager to get to the relic site before the unthinkable happened, that being the loss of all relics entirely. "I'm more than certain if we get a move on right now we'll be sure to find a relic for all of us that need it."

"Did she seriously just say dally?" Yang whispered to Blake.

"Hm," Blake merely hummed as she put away her book, ready to move out.

Jaune clapped his hands together. "Then we're all in agreement. Let's get going to that relic site. But before that…"

Jaune sent a look towards Yang, and their eyes met. With a slow, deliberate movement of raising his right hand into the air, he snapped his fingers.

A white glow and a small burst of wind encompassed all of them before dying out as quickly as it came. There was a distinct scent of citrus lingering in the air. Everyone merely stared at each other and blinked in confusion, most of which were directed towards Jaune.

"Uh, Jaune? What was that?" Ruby was the first to ask. It was obvious that Jaune had done something, but she just couldn't figure out what.

Jaune merely smiled, and gestured down to his body and tugged on his clothes. He watched as all of their eyes looked him over, as if trying to figure out some sort of puzzle.

Then it came to all of them.

Jaune's clothes that were once marred with dust, dirt, and mud were now back to their original colors of white and black. Even the layer of sweat that formed on his skin and hair was removed, leaving only a smooth looking teenager with a smell of apples, oranges, and lemons.

"Whaaa?" Ruby looked down at her own clothes, and saw that the once dirtied skirt and corset were now gone, as if she had gone through the washer and dryer perfectly. She brought a hand to her neck and didn't feel any sort of resistance that came with dried sweat. She brushed her hair, and found no tangles or knots as one might have expected from today.

She too, could smell the scent of citrus coming from herself.

In the back of her mind, she wondered if this is what it felt like to be a car at a carwash.

Everyone else began to observe their own clothes and condition before sending Jaune a look of confused wonder.

Jaune had a smug look on his face.

"Now… I don't have to pay for anyone's laundry."

* * *

"It seems that they've managed to come out just fine."

Ozpin sipped from his mug as he relaxed at the table overlooking the Emerald Forest, in his other hand was his scroll that displayed the group of eight now walking towards the relic site. He had of course seen everything and to say that he was impressed was putting it mildly.

Though a Deathstalker and a Nevermore wouldn't pose too much trouble for veteran Hunters, it would certainly be a challenge for anyone who wasn't used to dealing with aerial threats or heavily armored Grimm. Especially so since both were of

"'Just fine' is certainly one way to put it," Glynda chimed in her own chair next to Ozpin. She had eventually relented to the Headmaster's antics and took a seat by him. "Why you never let me or any of the other staff members handle those two Grimm, I'll never understand. Those types aren't at a level any ordinary initiate could handle."

"Perhaps," Ozpin agreed with her point, for once. "But adversity encourages growth after all, and they were in locations that rendered them unable to harm any initiate unless they were actively sought out, such as the case with Mister Arc's group."

Such words could not be denied. The Deathstalker was located in a deep, subterranean cave that even had warnings etched into the entrance. Even if an initiate somehow couldn't see them, the sheer ominous feeling the cave radiated would be enough to give anyone second thoughts about entering.

The Nevermore on the other hand was located on the top of a hill that was decorated with ruined towers and statues, far above where it could possibly hear or see any possible human or faunus targets. It seemed content (as content as a Grimm could be) to merely remain where it was, further proving the unknowable nature of the Grimm.

"I still have no idea how Miss Rose and Miss Nikos of all people managed to somehow alert that Nevermore," Glynda shook her head. "For someone of her stature I expected a much more tactful response than to try and… saddle it."

Ozpin merely chuckled.

"Aside from the impromptu experiment of trying to domesticate a Nevermore tell me; what did you think of the battle?"

The white haired man watched as his blonde companion brought up her own scroll and, with a tap and a swipe, brought up the footage and photos that were taken by the cameras and surveillance equipment within the forest. The first series depicted Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren.

"Considering the fact that three of them lost more than half of their Aura, four of them were covered in mud and grime, and two of them collapsed, I'd say it could have gone better. Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie did a fine job at keeping the Deathstalker at a distance, but the boy lacked the means to deliver a heavy blow and only provide light fire. I admit that his solo fight against the two King Taijitu was impressive, they Deathstalker had armor that would have made any attempt to initiate close combat ineffective. Though Valkyrie could deliver crushing blows, and was indeed the one to finish it off, she lacked the speed and maneuverability to find the opening and it was only through the help of Arc and Nikos she could do so. Arc himself had to reserve himself in order to keep his Aura, and even then he had to be supported by Nikos."

With another swipe, the images changed to Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

"As for these four, why don't we start off with the obvious facet that Miss Xiao Long was _inside the mouth_ of a Nevermore, a plan that was apparently concocted by her younger sister no less. While the plan may have killed it, it involved purposely endangering one of her teammates and relied more on chance than skill. Schnee could certainly provide heavy fire, but only when given the proper amount of Dust, something that I doubt she is abundant on. Belladonna certainly had maneuverability to climb on the Nevermore, but she could only deliver light blows. And Xiao Long could only deal heavy blows at close range, while she was fighting an aerial opponent, mind you."

Ozpin hummed as he heard Goodwitch list off the many things she found wrong with the battle, though considering her vocation it was only natural. She had to be harsh in order to force others to see their flaws and how to flesh them out.

It was precisely the reason why Ozpin had sought her out. A kind hand could only take a student so far, and what he needed was someone who was not afraid to give out harsh truths.

"So you mean to say that it was only because they worked together as a team could they defeat a greater foe."

"Yes, and before you say anything, while I am glad to see that they could work together there will inevitably come a time where they will have to fight as individuals. If any of them repeated their battles on their own, they would certainly be at a disadvantage. A chain is only as strong as its weakest link after all. Teamwork is important but individual prowess will improve it even further."

She sighed.

"But… given the circumstances, they did the best that they could. And I suppose I can give them a passing grade for their efforts."

Ozpin gave her a crooked smile, which she responded to by lightly slapping his shoulder.

"Well, it seems that we have a truly unique crop this year. Now all that's left for them is…"

Ozpin paused in his musings, as his scroll detected something in the forest. He raised a brow before looking over the cameras. His mirth vanished as he looked over the footage, something that Goodwitch noticed and looked over as well.

What was that?

* * *

"...broken. Way too broken. It's the lottery winner of broken Semblances."

"It certainly feels that way sometimes."

"I mean you can move things with your mind, disguise yourself, make yourself quiet, transform stuff into other stuff, _fly_, enchant items and people-"

"But it uses up a lot of my Aura though."

"That's perfectly fine!" Ruby shouted, frantically waving her hands in the air. "If I could do the stuff you do and all it would take was me paying extra that'd be totally fine! Sure my Semblance makes me go fast and I love it, but you can do the same thing too! You can do literally anything anyone else does! And all it takes is a magic word and a flick of the wrist!"

"But Ruby-" Jaune tried to start. To be honest he wasn't really sure exactly what he was going to say or what he was even arguing for. He just wanted to see his little friend in red fire off. Not many people knew this but Jaune had a tendency to start arguments for the sake of it. It just so happens that a majority of them don't even realize what he's done.

A Magician he may be, but he was also a trickster.

"But nothing!" Ruby stopped him by pointing a dainty finger on his chest. "You… shut your little mouth, you!"

Jaune complied, though the corners of his mouth twisted upwards and he was also biting his lip. He said nothing as he and Ruby continued their stare off while everyone was watching.

…

"So how's everyone's day going?" Ren asked.

"Pffft!-" Yang clasped a hand over her mouth and began snickering to the side, as did Nora and Pyrrha.

"In any case," Weiss spoke next, as to take charge of the conversation. "It shouldn't be too much longer until we reach the temple. Hopefully we can still secure a relic for the four of us."

They had been walking towards the relic site for a while with a fair distance being travelled from where they rested to their current position, and were now in a steady pace as to not over exert themselves. Though considering how much time has passed, it would not be a surprise to find that no relic awaited for those that needed them.

"And even if we don't, I think that killing a Deathstalker and a Nevermore should be sufficient enough evidence of our abilities," Pyrrha assured.

Weiss gave a confident and proud smirk. "Precisely. Killing two large-size Grimm will definitely bring attention to the eight of us even without a relic. Though I suppose it should be expected given who all of us are."

Ruby rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face. It seems that the animosity she had towards Weiss was gone now, at least enough to humor her pride. Jaune also looked amused, pleased at this development.

"Still, I can't believe that we're finally going to finish initiation." Jaune took out his scroll and checked the time.

3:36 PM.

Initiation had started at 12:00 PM.

"It has been a little over three and a half hours. Man, has it already been that long?"

"Well you know what they say," Yang inputted. "Time flies when you're having fun with your friends."

Blake raised a brow. "If by fun you mean fighting for our lives while being stranded in the middle of a death forest, then yeah I guess I'm having a blast." She flipped a page in her book. "Truly a time to be alive."

Jaune was amazed at the fact that this girl (Blake, as he would later learn) somehow had the strange ability to not only keep up with all of them, but read her book without ever looking at the ground. Not once did she trip or fumble.

Apparently Yang had the same thoughts.

"Sorry about her, she's more interested in books than people." A mischievous grin overtook Yang's face. "Then again, if I had that sort of book, I'd be pretty interested in it too, right Blake?"

Blake actually looked up from her book and sent a silent glare towards her blonde companion. It sort of freaked out Jaune how Blake's eyes reminded him of some of the stray cats in Vale's alleyways whenever he got too close to them. Absently, his eyes wandered down to her black book.

_Ninjas of Love._

Wait, isn't that?

"Oh," A faint dusting of pink graced the Magician's face. "Oh wow. You're actually reading that _in public?_"

And it was in that moment that Blake's ire turned to shock and mortification. Before she could say or do anything, Yang acted first.

"You know what book she's reading?! You know what it's about?! Is that book what I think it is?!"

"No it isn't," Blake practically hissed out and sent a glare at Jaune's direction. Everyone else merely looked at the three who were confused.

Jaune winced.

"Is it? Is it really though?"

Blake took in a sharp breath of air through her lips as Yang cheered at being right once again.

"Uhhh, Yang?" Ruby called out to her sister and at this point everyone stopped walking to watch the spectacle; an awkward magician, a cheerful blonde, and a murderous book reader.

"Ayyy, Blake, do you mind if I borrow your book sometime?" Yang met Blake's glare with a grin. "It's just… I too get lonely at night."

Blake took a few calming breaths before angrily putting her book away and returning the glare at Jaune. "Look at this. Look at what you've done. So I take it you're an avid reader as well? Since you seem to know _so much_ about my book, at least enough to know what it's about?"

Jaune immediately knew that this was Blake's attempt at getting back at him. Unfortunately for her, he had valid reasons why he knew what _Ninjas of Love_ was.

"I know what it's about because I have this thing called the internet. It's a magical thing that lets me learn about whatever I need without having to leave my house. Trust me, when you're a public icon everyone pays attention to what you do, and one of the rules is to find out what you need to stay away from."

Pyrrha nodded, knowing all too well what Jaune was talking about. Being so famous in Mistral, everyone wanted to get a glimpse into the life of Pyrrha Nikos the 'Invincible Girl.' It didn't matter if it was extraordinary or mundane, as long as they could know more about her, it gave them a means of escapism from their own lives.

There have been incidents of course, where she wasn't careful enough and ended up bringing unwanted attention to some store or some random passersby. This only reinforced her motivation to stick to what she knows and only tell the media what they want to hear.

"Besides, I've seen that book in Tukson's store before. Two years I've known the man and he's never once let me set foot in that aisle."

Blake rolled her eyes. "For some reason I find that-"

The girl in black paused as he registered Jaune's words.

"Wait...Tukson? As in Tukson's Booktrade Tukson?"

Jaune gave her a surprised and confused look. This girl knew Tukson?

"...Yeah. Home to every book under the sun."

"What are you two talking about?" Weiss said, finally tired of being clueless.

"Tukson owns a bookstore in Vale. He's a good friend of mine," Jaune answered the Heiress. "He was one of the first people I met in Vale when I moved there two years ago. He helped me find a nice apartment and I helped him set up his store. Said he was looking to start a fresh, new life."

Blake did her best to not show any visible signs of alarm.

"He's a good man, well a faunus, but besides that… How do you know Tukson? Are you a regular of his?"

"I'm his niece actually," Blake answered smoothly. "Uncle Tukson is a bit estranged from my family but since I wanted to become a Hunter at Beacon Academy, my father talked it over with him and he's been letting me stay at his place for the last few weeks."

Calm and steady breaths. Don't break eye contact. Don't stutter.

"Really?" Jaune had known Tukson for two years, but he had never brought up any family. Come to think of it, he'd never seen Blake before either. Staying at Tukson's for the last few weeks? Surely he would have seen her, or at least Tukson would have told him something, surely. "I've never seen you before at his store and he's never told me about you."

"Like I said, he's a bit… distant from my family. We get along just fine but it's still a little awkward. I doubt he'd want to talk about what happened between him and my father, much less about me. I also didn't want to impose anymore on him so I usually kept out of sight."

…

Jaune stared at her for a moment, and Blake actually began to sweat a little. His sky blue eyes pierced into her amber

Jaune gave her a radiant smile and offered a hand. "Well it's nice to meet you Blake. I'm Jaune, but I'm sure you already knew that."

Blake stared at the offered hand, before taking it. "Likewise."

"Ahem," the scene was interrupted by Weiss, who had an impatient look on her face.

"Jaune, I'm glad that you've made a new friend, but I believe we should be…" She didn't finish her sentence, or rather she didn't need to.

Jaune stared at her for a bit before realization dawned on him.

"Oh, right," Jaune broke off the handshake and remembered why he was here at all, why all of them were here. "The relics. Sorry about that. Let's get going."

* * *

The ruins of the relic site were as they remembered. Broken pillars here and there, remains of what were buildings, and of course the many pedestals that had the relics on them.

Or rather, lack of relics.

"Well gang," the blonde Magician called out. "I hate to say it, but it looks like all the relics have been taken."

"You're a magic man aren't you? Don't you have a spell that can, y'know, search for stuff?" Yang asked.

"Already did," Jaune sighed. "It's called [Detection] and believe me, I'm not detecting anything."

"I can't believe this," Weiss mumbled despairingly as she laid upon the fallen pillar. "We have the Invincible Girl and The Magician of Vale. Not only did we not get a relic but we're _dead last_."

"C-C'mon," Ruby spoke to Weiss. "It can't be that bad. Even if we don't have a relic we still took down two large-size Grimm, that _has_ to count for something. And it's not like Beacon's going to turn down the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, or Jaune or Pyrrha."

"I wanted a perfect score though!" Weiss shouted, suddenly rising to her feet and yelling to the sky. "If it isn't perfect then what good is it?! I bet none of the other initiates had to deal with what we've been through, so why are we left with nothing?!"

In another moment, she was back to lying down on the pillar. "Why do bad things happen to good people?!"

"Real back and forth that girl, huh?" Yang muttered to no one in particular. She could only watch as Ruby and Pyrrha tried to placate the

Jaune sighed as he leaned back against a broken pillar and brushed a hand through his hair.

It had seemed that during their scuffle with the Deathstalker and the Nevermore, all of the relics had been snatched from them. A simple use of [Detection] was enough to tell him of the unfortunate truth, despite how the other seven kept searching.

If it was any other situation, Jaune would have been happy to cut his losses here and now, but after everything that had happened, he took the time to really consider it.

Would they be eligible to pass?

Even if he, Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha slayed their own individual Grimm before coming together, even if they did end up killing two large-size Grimm, it still did not take away the fact that they were also being graded on time as well. Considering that it has been more than 3 and a half hours at this point _and_ they didn't have a relic, there was no telling how they would be judged.

Would this be it? After building the resolve to try the path of a Hunter, would he be failed here?

…

Damn it.

There was nothing he could do about it any-

**!**

"Guh?!"

A chill overtook his entire body, sending him to his knees. He felt as if someone had just punched a hole in his stomach, and now the hole was being filled with ice. At the same time, he began to break out into a sweat and began to lose control of his breathing.

"Hah...hah…"

He raised a trembling hand to his throat, a

Jaune's mind felt numb. Any sort of thought he tried to form became muddled and unclear, like sticking your hand into muddy water and twisting it around. With great effort, he tried to clear his mind, to think of something, anything as to why this was happening.

Slowly it came to him.

"_..aune?"_

It was… It was [Detection]. The spell had detected something that was… north. He knew this feeling. It was whenever [Detection] learned that there was Grimm nearby, only it was different this time.

"_-aune?"_

It felt much, much worse.

"_Jaune!"_

Ruby grasped his shoulder, shaking him in an attempt to get him out of his stupor. "Jaune, are you alright?"

Jaune slowly looked up into the silver eyes of his friend, full of concern and worry. She had been calling his name over and over, yet he just stared at the grass with a look of fear and confusion on his face. His eyes moved on from her to everyone else, all of them sharing the same look.

But there was no time.

"_We need to leave."_

"What?"

Jaune, on shaking legs, shot up from his downed position and clasped Ruby's hand with his own. "We need to leave right now."

"H-Hey?!" Ruby stumbled as Jaune began to walk in another direction, her free hand trying to wrench her way out of Jaune's strong grip. "Jaune! What is going on?!"

He wanted to answer her. He would have liked to answer her. But there simply wasn't time, nor room enough in his head to properly string together the right words necessary for him to convey just how dreadful and terrified he was feeling right now.

He would have continued walking had a strong grip on his shoulder not stopped him.

"Hey there, bud," Yang flashed him a smile, though there was the slight undertone of danger in her voice. "I like how you're taking the initiative, but I think you ought to slow down for a sec. You can start by letting go of Ruby."

He could feel it in his head, [Detection] wouldn't let him not know. It was getting closer. It was walking, of that he was certain, but he knew it was getting closer.

Jaune swallowed the lump in his throat, but complied. He let go of Ruby's hand who tenderly began to massage it, sending a worried look at her sister and her friend.

"My [Detection]," he finally managed to get out. "It… something's out there. Grimm. It's headed right for us. From the north. We need to leave."

Yang raised a brow at that.

"That's what's got you worked up? A single Grimm? Dude, I think we can handle it."

"No, you don't understand," Jaune persisted. Closer and closer still. "This is… this is something completely different. Something that is way beyond us. We need to leave. Right now."

Yang crossed her arms and raised a brow at the suddenly erratic Jaune. A single Grimm from the north was making him feel like this? Sure the eight of them had just finished their own big fights, but they've completely rested and regained all of their Aura at this point. A single Grimm between the eight of them was nothing.

She looked over at everyone else and saw that all of them, save a single person, had the same look of confusion. Even Weiss, who held a high opinion of Jaune, looked uncertain at how he was acting right now.

Before Yang could say anything else, a voice spoke out.

"I think," Pyrrha began. "that we should listen to Arc."

Seeing as she now had everyone's attention, she continued. "I admit that I only know Arc through our fights, but I know enough that he is a strong and capable fighter. And I also know that he more than anyone is aware of his limits. So seeing him here now, saying that we should leave," her emerald eyes met Jaune's blue. "...I think we should trust him."

Everyone considered Pyrrha's words. For a moment, there was only silence as everyone was in their own thoughts. It was Yang who broke it.

"Alright, alright," Yang sighed, holding up her arms in mock surrender. "Let's get going then, just…" Yang sent a look towards Jaune, and he knew that she wasn't unhappy but more concerned than anything else. "Just tell us what's going on after this, alright?"

"Yeah," Jaune nodded quickly. "Yeah, that's fine. Absolutely fine. We just need to get out of here. Just need to steer clear of whatever that is and sneak our way back to-"

Jaune stopped talking.

Whatever it was that was walking towards them, it was no longer walking.

It was sprinting.


	6. Chapter 6 Preview

**Okay, so as Lumely stated in the reviews I just wrote that Blake is the niece of Tukson who Jaune just said was a faunus.**

**Yeah.**

**The whole year of not writing really got to me. But you know what? I'm gonna roll with it. So congratulations to Lumely who caught me.**

**Anyways, here's a preview for the next chapter. This will be updated when I finish it.**

* * *

There was a particular man sitting in the closed room, rapidly typing away at his keyboard. On his desk was a large monitor that displayed various windows and footage feeds, along with stacks of paper and various varieties of empty ceramic cups. The man was rather tall and he would have been an imposing figure had it not been for the fact that he was so slim. He wore a white button shirt that wasn't properly tucked into his dark green pants, along with dark dress shoes. On his face was a pair of round spectacles that covered a pair of deep, blue eyes.

His most striking feature however, was his unkempt green hair.

This was Bartholomew Oobleck, the Professor of History at Beacon Academy. Or as he would so often say, Doctor Oobleck.

He is _very_ insistent on the Doctor title.

He also just finished his eighth cup of coffee.

"Going to have to get another one soon," he mumbled to himself. "Can't make it past another hour without my kick."

Oobleck's task at the moment was one that was shared with a variety of Professors at Beacon. While Ozpin was the one to personally and officially greet and welcome the initiates as students, it was his job to review the footage of the initiates along with integrating or rejecting the transcripts of those who passed or failed.

It was a simple and necessary job, but a tedious one. Hence the need for the eight cups. But then again, this was Oobleck, who everyone knew was a coffee addict. It varied from time to time how much he drank, but it was usually more than five cups.

_Ring~ Ring~_

Oobleck stopped typing as a ringing sound was heard from his pocket. It was his scroll.

He put his cup down on his desk and opened it up, and was a little surprised to see who the caller was. Granted of course, they were colleagues but it was still rare for her to call him. She was more of an in-person person.

He accepted the call.

"Hello Professor Goodwitch," Oobleck amicably greeted. She may be rather cold at times, but they were still work-friends. "To what do I owe this-"

"_I need you to stop whatever you're doing and get down to the cliffs immediately."_

Oobleck blinked, stunned at Goodwitch, who was the prime example of discipline and manners, to not only cut him off but demand of him without explanation.

This must be serious. He pulled his chair back from his desk and focused all his attention into the call.

"And may I be clued in as to why?"

"_There was an unforeseen arrival of a Grimm and now the initiates are in danger. This is a direct order from Ozpin himself. Grab your weapon and call Port as well. We'll need all the help we can get."_

Oobleck raised a brow at that.

For as long as he could remember, Beacon had always had the same standards for initiation; the academy hopefuls would be made to come into contact with Grimm, retrieve an item or achieve a certain objective, and then return to the academy.

There was also the rather harsh and dangerous rule that if any of the initiates were in danger, the staff must not intervene.

It was true that as a Hunter, there would be countless perils on the field that would introduce many threats and brushes with death. This was to prepare any initiate for a life or death battle, even if it was just a test. Of course he had qualms with it, but in the end he also agreed that if these initiates wanted to become Hunters, defenders of the people and of the kingdoms, they needed to understand this.

"And may I ask exactly what kind of Grimm are we talking about?"

"_...A Revenant has appeared."_

_CLASH!_

Oobleck's chair clattered to the ground as he stood up abruptly. His eyes were wide and his expression was one of shock and fear. His already pale skin seemed to have turned even paler, and he now had begun to break out into a sweat.

"...What?" Oobleck's voice was hoarse. Of course, any veteran Hunter would know exactly why this Revenant would cause such a reaction. "When? How?"

"_I don't know how long it's been there, but Ozpin and myself only discovered it just recently. It's headed towards a group of eight and we need to get there now. This is an emergency."_

Without hesitation, Oobleck pushed aside the ceramic cups until he came across a green thermos. He grabbed it and made his way out of his office. He wasn't a short way to Port's office, so he needed to hurry. Port may have been a bit of a braggart, but he could definitely back up his words in a fight.

It also helped that he was the Professor of Grimm Studies. He earned that position by encountering, slaying, and cataloguing whatever Grimm he came across in his prime. And that included Revenants.

Port always told tales of the many Grimm that he came across and conquered. How entire hordes of Grimm were no match for him, his muscle, and his mustache. He always took any opportunity to tell anyone, but the rare times when a Revenant was mentioned, he always had this somber, forlorn expression on his face.

Now that it was here, Oobleck could understand why.

As he broke into a jog, he continued to speak. "And what is Ozpin doing at this time?"

Surely if it was Ozpin who noticed the Revenant, he would have left immediately. Even if it was a Revenant, the Headmaster and the Combat Instructor would be more than a match for it.

The next words shook his very soul.

"_He's dealing with the other Revenant."_

Two.

There were two of them. Those horrid, abominable, _pitiful things._

In the back of his mind, he wondered how many of the initiates, the _children_, who had yet to complete the initiation were never going to arrive back.

* * *

_CRASH!_

Everyone jumped at the loud noise. Instinctively they turned to the noise and brought up their weapons, ready for a fight.

Everyone, save for Jaune.

He had yet to turn his head towards the noise, but he already knew what it was. He swallowed the lump in his throat, before he forced himself to move his body.

'It's here. It's already here.'

Running was no longer an option. Hiding was no longer an option. All that he could do now was either fight or lie down and die. He felt the fear and dread in his body build up at the thought of having to fight whatever it was…

...But he would not go down without a fight. Mister Arc… his father taught him better.

As he turned his body, he saw the figure in the distance.

Fallen trees and splinters of wood scattered around it, and the grass was torn up from when it skidded to a halt from its rapid sprint towards them. Its arms and knees were still bent from its halted position and stayed that way in a strange, almost doll like manner. There was a sword in his hand, though it was chipped and rusted, with a strange trigger-like mechanism by the hilt. Its head was still facing the ground, obscuring the eight of them from seeing any of its features.

Slowly, in an eerie and unnatural way, it changed to a standing position, then it turned its head up towards them.

Jaune heard everyone take a breath.

It was… a man.

Even from this distance they could tell, it was definitely a man; a human. He wore leather boots that had segments of metal on them, no doubt to serve as protection and add more force to his kicks. His gray pants had a series of black belts around the legs, each one having a pouch. Or at least, Jaune thinks they used to, had they not been so tattered and were mere rags at this point. He wore a metal chest piece that lied underneath a blue cloak-like veil that covered his entire body. Those things too were in tatters.

Alarmingly, both his skin and hair were pure white like snow or ash.

But his eyes… it was his eyes that gave away what he truly was.

"What… the hell is that?" Yang managed to speak out. Jaune couldn't blame her.

He… that _thing_ had red eyes. Not like a natural color or like Yang's whenever she was enraged, but it was like the Grimm's eyes. Red and glowing and infernal, burning with a hatred and primal desire to destroy everything, and that included the eight standing before it. It contrasted with the neutral, almost peaceful expression on its face.

Somehow that made it even more haunting.

Then it turned into a snarl. Then it reared its head up towards the sky. Then it screamed.

**"[-_-_-_-_-_-!]"**

No, that wasn't quite right. When you think about, you'd normally link the word scream with fear or surprise or even anger. More than that, you would associate it with a person or an animal, or any other _living thing._

This wasn't a scream this was just… noise.

"**..."**

As its sound died down, so did it bring its head. The thing's red eyes met their own, its facial expression returning to its neutral one from before, something that unnerved all of them. It just… stared at them from a distance, taking a gaze at one of them before moving on to another. Almost as if it was counting them.

Weiss swallowed the lump in her throat and readjusted her grip on Myrtenaster, as her grip became loose with sweat. "I-I don't… That's a Grimm, right?" She asked uncertainly. "Are there Grimm that can take human form?"

Initially there was only silence from the group, all of them too focused on the entity before them. Shockingly, it was Ruby who answered her.

"There was… there was a story my uncle used to tell me and Yang," her voice was shaking, but she continued. "Back when he became a Hunter with mom and dad, they went out to find a missing Hunter that hadn't been seen for a whole month. When they found him… he was different; changed. He attacked them and they had no choice but to kill him. Uncle Qrow said… said that it was called a Revenant; a type of Grimm that could invade the corpses of people and use them as a host. And that somehow, it could use their Aura and Semblance too."

Everyone's heart stopped the moment Ruby finished her story, eyes wide with shock and fear, none more so than Yang. She remembered now but… that was just a story. Just a scary story that uncle Qrow would tell them whenever he was particularly drunk and they misbehaved, and either mom or dad would just smack him for scaring them.

It was just a story. It should have been just a story.

It would have been better if it was just a story.

"Here it comes," Jaune whispered to all of them. "Get ready."

Indeed, true to Jaune's words…

...The Revenant charged at them.


End file.
